Spring Break With Edward Cullen
by linalollinarotic
Summary: In New Moon Bella mentions having the best Spring break ever. But what exactly happened during that time? This story unfolds all the lovely time Bella gets to spend with the Cullens . . . one particular Cullen, especially.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I most unfortunately don't own any of the characters of this story. That credit goes to the phenomenal Stephenie Meyer.**

**Authors note: This is my very first fanfic **

_**This story is set between the end of Twilight and the start of New Moon, in Bella's POV**._

Chapter 1

The sun seeped through the large branches of the huge tree I was residing under, casting unstable shapes of light on my pale skin. The tree swayed softly in the gentle breeze, making the light dance around me in peculiar ways. I smiled idly, running one of my hands through my long hair, and luxuriated in the unusual heat of the day.

This _had_ to be as good as it could get.

Spring Break was just beginning, and, for once, I was actually enjoying it. This probably had a lot to do with the person I was spending all my Spring Break _with_. Edward Cullen.

_Definitely_ as good as it could get.

Edward and I were basically inseparable these days. I spent almost every passing minute with him, savouring the time and forcing myself to remember every single detail of the moments shared between us. I couldn't get enough, and I refused to forget a second of it. Charlie wasn't so happy with his constant presence, grumbling to himself a lot more these days than he used to. But he couldn't really complain. Edward made sure we were always doing the right thing. Thanks to his help with my homework every night, my report card had improved tremendously, thus making Charlie believe that he must be doing something right.

His enlightened moods helped him ease up on Edward a lot, but I still got the feeling that his thoughts were still a little too overprotective—a fear I had from the way Edward's lips would sometimes twitch up into a small smile whenever we were near him.

Still, I had to give it to him—he didn't really complain _outwardly_ about the time we spent together. Of course, that would be a whole other story if Charlie was to find out about the fact that I spent almost every night in Edward's arms—after Charlie was deep in slumber. I never got used to the thrill of having Edward slide open my bedroom window noiselessly and lie down next to me, singing me to sleep.

I sighed happily and came back to the present. Yes, Edward and I where always together. Right now was not an exception.

"Bella, are you hungry?" His soft musical voice broke my reverie.

I looked up at him, meeting his gaze. His beautiful eyes smouldered, completely unintentionally on his part, and I forgot how to breathe momentarily. Again.

His eyes always disarmed me. They were something else I could never quite get used to. His warm, deep eyes reminded me of liquid gold, and they completely melted me defenceless.

Quite embarrassingly so.

I stared back at him, holding his gaze for a period of time that seemed unmeasurable. I'd forgotten what he'd asked.

"Bella?" He prompted, breaking the spell and smiling slightly at my dazed expression.

I blinked.

"Err . . . what?"

His smile became more pronounced, making my heart flutter feebly. He carefully reached out his hand and stroked my cheek with one of his long, cold fingers, so gently that it almost tickled. I blushed.

"I was wondering if you were hungry."

My face furrowed slightly, but before I could answer my stomach rumbled audibly, making my blush more pronounced. How embarrassing.

Edward chuckled. His fingers moved to cradle my face in his hand, so carefully and tenderly.

"I take that as a yes."

He let go of my face and reached behind him in one of his fast, fluid movements, grabbing the basket that he'd brought along and placing it in front of me.

Edward had insisted on bringing me food today, completely ignoring my pathetic attempts of refusal. I hated eating around him; it made me feel uncomfortable the way he would just peacefully watch me eat, seemingly quite content just watching me fulfil my nourishments. Honestly, it made me worry about boring him.

But he wouldn't take no for an answer, and I hated to admit that I was actually grateful, because I _was_ hungry. Very hungry. My disruptive stomach proved that.

I sighed. Edward's smile became absolutely angelic.

"Alright, so I am a bit hungry," I grumbled. "What'd you get?"

Despite my reluctant manner, I was really interested in what he'd come up with. I supposed he could've asked someone for help (_anyone_ would help Edward after just looking at him), but it was still curious as to what someone who didn't eat would get. I suppressed a smile at the thought. Yes, it was annoying at times just how absorbed Edward seemed to be in my boring human habits, but I couldn't deny, even to myself, that I was quite touched.

Edward grinned. "I didn't _get_ anything . . . But I _did_ bring something." He laughed at my confused expression. "I made it," he explained, seeming pretty proud of the fact.

I was perplexed. As far as I knew, Edward couldn't cook—it was the one thing that didn't come naturally to him; that was fair enough, though, what with him not having the usual help of taste and smell.

"You . . . made things? You mean, like, _cooked_ them?"

"Yes. I decided a while ago it was about time I learnt to cook." He seemed to be enjoying my bewildered expressions of disbelief. "And you complain every time I try to take you out to dine, so that was even more reason for me to learn." His brow furrowed slightly. "I hope I got it right."

Without waiting for a reaction from me, he whipped out dish after dish from the basket, placing them all in front of me. He'd made enough for two.

I was still recovering from the shock of it all. If I was touched before, it was nothing compared to how I was feeling now. I looked up at a waiting Edward.

"You made all this for me?" I asked, glancing back down at all the meals.

"Yes," he said simply.

I didn't say anything for a moment—I was too busy taking in all the delightful smells. Edward really went all-out with me most of the time, but I'd never expected _this_. Just being with him made me happier then I'd ever thought possible before. I had agreed enthusiastically when he'd approached the idea of us going out somewhere remote so we could enjoy the unusual sunlight together, and I should've guessed he'd do more than I expected. It wasn't that I expected less of him; it was just that he was always better than I could _possibly_ expect. I should've asked about the basket . . .

"Bella?" Edward's voice was strained now, anxiety creeping in to his perfect tone, worrying about my stunned silence. "If I didn't get it right, we could go back home and get something . . . you don't have to eat it if you prefer."

I looked up at him. At that moment a beam of sunlight filtered through the tree, landing on his face and making his skin shine like glittering diamonds. The reflecting beams bounced off his beautiful face and danced like shards of rainbow on my bare arms. He was so stunning that the vision seemed to brand into my brain with splendour. Yet again I was momentarily dazed.

See what he did to me?

The shard of sunlight disappeared and I was able to recover use of my voice and limbs once again. I reached my hand out slowly, warning him of my approaching touch. His troubled eyes were gazing into mine, and for the second time that day I lost track of all coherent thought. Very lightly my fingers grazed over his lips, my eyes still lost in his. I shuffled forward, bringing us closer, and placed my hand on his cheek.

He smiled slightly, my favourite crooked smile, making him too beautiful to compare. I smiled back.

"Thank you. It's perfect," I told him truthfully. Perfect just like everything else he did. . . .

His smile grew. He brushed a stray lock of my hair away from my face, one that the calm breeze had blown out of place. I shivered.

His cold touch was perfect, too.

Edward leaned in even closer, still being careful, and put his cold, hard and gentle lips right up to my ear, tickling me with his icy breath.

"No, thank _you_," he whispered, making my frantic heart beat even faster.

One of my palms was still against his face. He brought my other hand out from my lap and into one of his, intertwining our fingers together before reaching out with his right hand and stroking my dark hair, top from bottom, making me shiver slightly. He was still gazing deeply into my eyes, and his touch accompanied with that adoring look made the heat creep up to stain my neck and cheeks.

He chuckled softly, now stroking my hot cheek.

Edward moved forward, agonizingly slow, and placed his lips on my blushing skin, right where his hand had been. His mouth tenderly moved across my cheek, trailing silent kisses up until he reached my ear once again. He kissed just behind my ear, his cool lips lingering on my sensitive skin.

"I love you," he murmured.

His words sent a thrill through me as they always did, twice as strong as usual, his breath raising goose bumps on my exposed neck. I suddenly found myself even more grateful for the heat—it had made it possible for me where a tank top, leaving a lot more of my skin uncovered for him to tease.

Which he did.

As light as ever, his nose traced a line across my jaw line, stopping just under the corner of my chin. I whimpered; his lips barley brushed the skin there.

He placed his free hand behind my neck, holding me in place, as his cool lips followed their course down my throat, kissing and caressing. When he reached the base of my throat he stopped, slowly turning his face to the side until his ear was pressed up against me tenderly. His fingers found their way down my neck, and when his cool finger started stroking my collarbone I just about lost it. I was so dizzy from lack of breathing, but it was the last thing on my mind at this moment.

I fought for some sense of control in my mind. I knew full well what would happen if I let myself go and flung myself at him without restraint; he would pull away. He would pull away instantly, and I would have no hope in talking him into doing it again.

My hand that wasn't in his curled up, my fingernails digging into my palm. My breath was coming much too quick and loud now, but I really didn't care.

It was when Edward's mouth continued its journey, kissing across my collarbone and onto my shoulder, when my restraint slipped up.

I let out a small moan.

Edward's response was instantaneous. He straightened up and dropped his hand from my neck, disapprove strong in his features. He'd heard that moan a little too much lately, and he knew exactly what followed after it from me.

"Bella," he said, his voice gentle, but I didn't miss the edge to it. "Please, Bella, you know better than that." He gave my hand a little squeeze.

I sighed. Yes, I did know better, but I just couldn't help it! He didn't seem to get just how _good_ he was. Not that I was complaining; it was just embarrassing that he could get that sort of response from me so easily. It made me feel like such an idiot. That certainly wasn't the first time I'd let out a noise like that—and I didn't expect it to be the last—but the embarrassment never died down.

I flushed a delicate pink, and I tried to remember just how many times today I'd blushed. I'd lost count.

Edward instantly knew what I was mortified at.

He leaned in again—my heart faltered ever so slightly—and kissed my forehead.

"Are you going to let me eat or what?" I demanded, not letting him try to comfort me.

He chuckled, and moved his hand out of mine.

"Of course."

Edward unwrapped everything, ignoring me when I insisted on not being treated like a baby, and then wrapped his long arms around my waist, pulling me onto his lap.

"Bonne appetite," he murmured in my ear.

I laughed and pulled a very advertising dish onto my knee.

**Should I keep going? I only wrote it because it was soooo much fun. I'll try my best to keep all the people in character as much as possible.**

 **BIG SMILES xx linalollinarotica**


	2. Chapter 2

**Haha, iwas so bored and had absolutely no idea what to right . . .**

**:) LOVE**

As I ate silently, thoroughly enjoying my food, I thought about the rest of Spring break. It was only really just starting and I already was having the time of my life. Probably the time of everyone else's lives, too, come to think about it. I couldn't imagine anything better than what I had.

It just seemed so . . . _unfair_. Not to me—certainly not, I was the luckiest person alive—but to everyone else. Why was I the one who got everything?

Edward's arms tightened around me.

Make that: Why was I the one who got everything and so much more?

I just couldn't conjure up anything that would make me worthy of this godlike creature, who was gladly enjoying all his spare time with me, sharing what would become my best memories.

I spooned another mouthful and popped it into my mouth, chewing thoughtfully. Already I was beginning to feel full, but I kept eating, knowing it would make him happy. Also, it was just so _delicious_. Of course he would find away to perfect the one thing I could do better than him. He could do everything.

I gazed out at our surroundings, able to take everything in properly for the first time because a certain somebody wasn't in my eyesight. The soft grass was lazily blowing in the pleasant breeze, the fields shivering in unison. I could see a couple of butterflies in the distant—they didn't flutter too close, thanks to Edward's presence. Bright, colourful flowers dotted the land, breaking up the vast greenery.

It was beautiful and tranquil. It was ours.

Moments passed, filled with the hum of insects that I couldn't see, the far away trickling of a stream and the quiet noises I made eating.

"What are you thinking?" Edward murmured into my ear.

"I was thinking about you, actually," I admitted, taking the last mouthful and feeling like I wouldn't be able to eat for a month.

He chuckled. "Good things, I hope."

"Obviously," I said, rolling my eyes even though he couldn't see. "What about you?"

He didn't answer for awhile, his nose skimming the back of my neck, as I concentrated on breathing evenly. I could here his breath, too, feel it on my skin, the coolness and sweetness that was Edward. He finally answered my question with one of his own.

"What would you like to do tomorrow?" he asked quietly.

"I'm not sure. I don't really mind, as long as I'm with you."

Edward pulled me even closer, my body moulding into his shape. He leant down and rested his chin on my shoulder, our cheeks touching. He turned slightly to face me a bit more.

"That's not very helpful," he stated into my ear.

I laughed. "I suppose it isn't. Why, do you have anything in mind?"

"Well . . . I was thinking . . ."

"Yes?" I prompted.

He laughed, the noise vibrating down my spine. "No. I'm not telling just yet. You'll have to wait so I can see how it goes."

I pouted. "That's not fair!" I turned around to glare at him, silently begging him to tell me. He knew perfectly well how I hated surprises.

He looked back deeply into my eyes, one of his hands rubbing my arm soothingly.

"Be patient, Bella," he whispered, a small smile playing up the corner of his mouth. His gaze turned down, noticing the empty plate in my lap for the first time. When he met my eyes once again he seemed delighted. "You liked it?" He asked in a soft tone, his enthusiasm only apparent in his golden eyes. He was raining in his emotions.

I decided to pay him back for his secret-keeping.

"Um . . ." I said slowly, drawing out the word uncertainly. I fiddled with the edge of the plate. "It was . . ."

Edward sighed. "So I didn't get it right?" He asked in a glum voice. I could feel him shake his head with disappointment. "I'm so sorry, Bella, you should have said something—"

". . . It was absolutely perfect," I finished, stating the truth and cutting him off.

Edward's head whipped back to my direction again, a puzzled look dominating his face until he understood that I'd been playing him. He smiled crookedly, sighing softly as he shook his head again.

"Well, good," he said contently, moving the dish from my lap and placing it back into the basket.

"Now will you tell me what we're going to do tomorrow?" I pressed anxiously. I couldn't stand not knowing where I would be with him the next day. "You are going to drive me crazy, you know."

He rolled his eyes. "You can stop asking, because I'm not giving anything away just yet."

"Humph," I huffed. "Well, as long as you're being stubborn, I'll just have to be mad at you." Of course that wasn't true. I wasn't the least bit mad—I had trouble from refraining into breaking a smile whenever I was near him. Still, hopefully it would work . . .

He rolled his eyes again. "Bella, you know perfectly well that won't happen." His voice was so sure that I frowned slightly.

"Oh?" I challenged.

He laughed. "You have trouble staying mad at me for longer than five minutes," he pointed out smugly. "And that's when I'm doing something that could possibly justify madness. You have no hope whatsoever."

My frown deepened. Dang it, he knew me well.

He chuckled at my silence, squeezing me gently.

"Don't worry about," he said dismissively. "Are you ready to go home?"

I stared up through the tree's branches, into the unusually blue sky. I could make out the sun behind one of the few clouds, and it was still high up in the sky. We had heaps of time left until Charlie got home.

"Do we have to?" I asked anxiously. "I'd rather stay here for a bit longer."

"That's fine. We can do whatever you like, Bella," he assured me.

I sighed contently and snuggled into his cold, strong arms.

I don't know how long we sat like that—all I knew was that I enjoyed every second. But, as time ticked by and the sun began to slowly sink into the horizon, I knew our time was coming to an end. I sighed again, this time with resignation.

Edward laughed quietly. "I'm taking it that it's time to go home now?" Without waiting for an answer, he somehow managed to swing me around in his arms so I was facing him, and stood up almost simultaneously with me cradled against him.

His fast movement knocked the breath out of me temporarily, and I took a deep breath to steady myself.

"Unfortunately," I got out, answering his question anyway. His golden eyes shone with amusement as they bore into mine, our faces inches apart. His bronze hair ruffled in the breeze slightly.

Before I could loose my head, however, he placed me gently—but quickly—back on the ground. His arms steadied me before he let go of me, making sure I had my footing. Then they dropped to his sides.

"Don't you have to run us home?" I asked, wondering why he hadn't just helped me onto his back like he usually did. Not that I was complaining about postponing the trip, of course. It was the downside of coming to the most beautiful place on the planet.

Edward heard the reluctance in my voice, and, knowing my hatred of when he carried me as he ran, smiled slightly. His face remained warm as he spoke, but I could detect a minor tone of something else I couldn't place in it. "Yes," he confirmed, the smile growing wider. "But I was wondering if, beforehand, you would mind me showing you something."

I blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Do you trust me?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Of course," I answered immediately. "Edward, what do you mean?"

He looked down at the ground for a moment, and then finally returned my gaze, searching my face. I grew impatient.

"What's with all the evasiveness today?" I demanded, slightly irritated.

At that he laughed, louder than normal.

"I'm sorry," he said, humour still plain in his musical voice. Then he grew a bit more serious. "I promise this is nothing big at all, really. I'm just hesitant in case you'll be afraid."

A frown creased my forehead. What an earth was he talking about?

"Bella, you're not afraid of heights, are you?" he asked.

My frown deepened. "No, not at all," I said, perplexed.

"Good, then," he murmured, and brushed a loose strand of hair from my face. My heart skipped a beat. "Come on, then," he encouraged, turning around, clearly waiting for me to climb on his back. I was used to this gesture now. I sighed and stepped forward, tentatively reaching my arms out. Quick as a flash, his hands reached behind him and he helped me on. I could imagine his eyes roll as he did so, although I couldn't see his face. Edward straightened up. "Hold on," he reminded me, as if I wasn't already.

"Hang on," I said quickly, rushing my words before he took off. "I thought you said you wanted to show me something?"

"Yes, that is correct," he murmured.

I didn't say anything, frustrated yet again at his skill of avoiding the direct question. How many times had he answered so vaguely now? Probably the amount of times I'd blushed.

He understood my silence. "Patience, Bella," he reminded me.

Edward laughed one startling laugh, finding humour in something that was still a mystery to me. His laugh was relaxed, delighted, and sounded so wonderful my eyes glazed over. _How could someone be so perfect?_

I nestled my head into the crook of his head, taking a deep breath.

And then we were off.

**Whooo! Okay, so this story obviously doesn't have much of a story line . . . still, that's because I'm just filling in that gap in the book. More Cullens coming into the story soon :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Argghhhh! I know it's been ages, but I've just been so busy! Twilight came out here in Australia, finally, and I think I almost had a heart attack in the cinema. Rob was soooo hot. The whole thing took my breath away. I was squealing—much to the displeasure of the other people in the vicinity—as quiet as I could for the entire movie. My friend even bought me a stress ball for it!**

**Of course, in my opinion, it was even better the second time I saw it. I've seen it four times now, and have planned to see it four more . . . so far, anyway. Everyone at school was so mean the day before! I had people come up to me and yell "Twilight!" because they found it amusing the way I'd shriek and collapse on the ground in a fit of giggles. Even some of the teachers were doing it!!!**

**Haha. Anyway, I finally got this up, and I apologize for the wait, and for the fact that this chapter isn't the best.**

Disclaimer: I most unfortunately don't own any of the characters of this story. That credit goes to the phenomenal Stephenie Meyer.

Authors note: This is my very first fanfic 

_This story is set between the end of Twilight and the start of New Moon, in Bella's POV._

Chapter 3

"Wow," I muttered under my breath.

When Edward has asked me if I were afraid of heights, I was completely stumped as to what he was getting at. I hadn't even begun to imagine his next move.

Here I was, standing on a branch of a huge tree, gazing out across the forest as the sun slowly melted into the horizon. **(A/N: Yes, I know, I stole that from the movie . . .)**

Beautiful—it really was stunning—but what was more beautiful was the amazing person who was making this all possible.

Edward had his arms wrapped around me, holding me securely to his chest so I didn't have a hope of falling, or slipping, or whatever other problem my bad luck might conjure up. We were intertwined, and I loved it.

"It's beautiful," I murmured to Edward, who was looking up at the sky with a thoughtful expression. "But how are we going to get down?" I made the mistake of letting my eyes peep below me, and, although I certainly _wasn't_ afraid of heights, my stomach lurched uncomfortably. When I said this tree was huge, I really meant it. Everything below seemed so far away, and the tree was swaying naturally to and fro, a small, gentle movement that didn't bother me until I gazed down.

I was perhaps just a little hesitant about Edward navigating his way back to the ground. Not that he'd had any trouble scaling the tree. It took him all of three seconds.

Edward looked down at me, whatever trail of thought I'd pulled him from lingering on his brow. "Easily," he said with his trademark-roll-of-the-eyes.

I sighed.

"Bella, look there."

Edward's arm was reached out next to me, pointing towards something I couldn't see. I turned my head in the direction.

"What is it?" I whispered. All I could see was the treetops, and the magnificent sky, stretched out before us like some beautiful, protective globe. The colours seemed like they were on fire—it was an awesome sight.

"It's our home," he murmured back, and then I _did_ see it.

A small, almost covered white building, vast, obviously, but tiny in the distance set upon the hillside. A smile broke out across my face. I liked the way he said _our home_ better than I probably should have.

Edward bowed his head down to kiss my forehead gently.

"Well, come one, then. I'd best take you home before Charlie gets there."

I scowled, but nodded wearily. There was no denying that if I didn't get home soon before my father got in that he would get suspicious as to what we got up to. It made me jumpy when Charlie became parental and nosey. It didn't suit his character.

Since I was already snugged up tight in Edward's arms, the return trip to the ground took even less time than it had to climb the tree; I still scrunched my eyes up.

Expecting to have perhaps a little recovery time was a mistake on my part—thinking that Edward would at least set me down so I could catch my breath, I'd opened my eyes, ignorant of the fact that he had already started the dreadful run back.

My eyes glued shut again and I let out a barely audible squeal. We must've been even later than I'd imagined if he was in such a hurry.

Hearing my panic, Edward chuckled quietly to himself.

The run was smooth, and very quick; I had to give it to him that it was a pretty handy thing to be able to do. I arrived home less than ten minutes later.

The lights were off and Charlie's cruiser was absent in the driveway—good, I'd beat him home. I hurried to retrieve the key from under the eave, and swiftly unlocked the door, slipping inside.

Edward was already in front of me, and he smiled angelically, reaching his arm out so he could wrap it around my waist. He'd turned all of the lights on.

"Relax," he whispered in my ear. He steered me slowly—for him—towards the kitchen, and stopped abruptly in front of the fridge.

I wriggled out from underneath his arm, and thinking quickly of what would be on tonight's menu, proceeded to open the freezer, searching for some suitable ingredients. I rummaged around for a bit and found some fish Charlie had caught earlier on yesterday. I turned towards the microwave.

Edward's expression stopped me. He was leaning against the counter, head tilted to the side, with a sort of amused expression on his perfect face. It only got more amused the longer I stared at it.

"What?" I finally demanded.

Edward broke into a grin. "So you're not going to let me cook?" he asked innocently.

I relaxed and continued on to defrost the fish. The microwave door swang open, and I placed it inside, setting it right and then pressing the Start button. I stood in front of it, watching it revolve, my hands crossed over my chest.

"Really, Bella," he breathed in my ear, right behind me. I jumped slightly, but my gaze didn't flicker to him once, and of that I was proud. It was quite an achievement. "You should let me do it for you—after all, the opportunity to cook for others has never really been present for me for the last ninety-or-so years."

I bit my lip and turned to face him. His features were set in an expression of false hurt. I couldn't help it that my heart leapt.

My stubbornness didn't waver one bit. I answered him in a decided tone, one that left no room for any arguments or contradiction. "Nope, sorry, I've got it," I said brightly, turning past him to the fridge once more, bending down to retrieve certain items for a salad. "And nothing you can say or do is going to change my mind, so give up now."

I began to assemble the food on the counter.

"What makes you think I'd want to change your mind? I was simply offering. Still, I think it would be healthy for you to let me do something occasionally."

He was suddenly leaning against the counter next to me, as if he'd been present the entire time.

"Really, Bella."

I sighed. "Can you pass me the knife?"

Twenty minutes later, when the fish was cooked to my liking, I heard the sound of Charlie's cruiser make its way down the driveway. It was followed by the cut of the engine, the slam of the car door, and my father's loud, heavy footsteps reaching the porch.

He opened the door.

"Bella?" Charlie called, slamming the door and clomping his way towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm here," I called back, drying my hands on a tea towel. Edward inclined his head slightly, listening to whatever was running through Charlie's head.

"Mmm, smells good," Charlie said appreciatively, appearing in the kitchen doorway. He didn't look the least bit surprised to find Edward there with me. Perhaps my life and routine was a little too boring and predictable.

I smiled to myself at that thought. I had a vampire for a boyfriend. As if anything in my life could really be defined as "boring".

Charlie was unusually social throughout dinner. He chatted away between his mouthfuls, talking about work and an upcoming fishing trip with Harry Clearwater. All I had to do was nod when he paused for a breath or a bite. I ate quickly, wanting to retire to my bedroom for the night. Edward sat, politely silent, throughout the entire meal, his place at the table empty.

When dinner was finished through, and Charlie was sprawled on the couch, completely absorbed in his game, I said a quiet goodbye to Edward at the door.

"I'll be back soon," he murmured, brushing his hand across the length of my cheek.

I nodded in resignation, bummed that I had to even wait the necessary minutes to get myself ready and off to bed for Charlie.

Edward didn't always wait for my dad to be asleep before appearing in my bedroom, if he thought he was reasonably distracted in his thoughts and daydreams. I was thankful for that.

"Soon," I agreed.

Edward smiled crookedly, and lightly brushed his lips to my forehead.

Then he was gone.

I sighed and shut the door behind me. Already I felt slightly lost as to what to do. A small part of my brain considered the fact that my addiction to Edward was becoming ridiculous. But I squashed it back quickly. It wasn't my fault I had the most brilliant person in the world.

Grudgingly, I trudged my way into the lounge room, to see if perhaps a little human company with my father might perk me up a bit. Father-daughter bonding, that sort of thing. I stood hesitantly in the doorway. A baseball game was being aired on the telly.

"Bell?" Charlie said, his eyes flickering towards my figure in surprise when the commercials came on. "What are you doing?" He was lying on the couch, taking up the entire room, his feet resting on one of the arms. He sat up slightly.

I smiled. "Just trying to see what all the fuss is about a sports game. I figured it might be something interesting, since my old dad holds out for it."

Charlie frowned. "You hate sports games," he muttered. He looked me up and down with new eyes, suspiciously.

"Yeah, I know," I sighed, grimacing a tad. Father-daughter time my ass. I was quite content with the relationship my father and I held—a very brief, gruff, trivial one on the surface.

Charlie scrutinized my expression. He sat up slowly, what was left of his curly hair messed up from being pressed upon.

"You alright, kid?" he asked gruffly, clearly out of his depth.

I tried to smile again. "Sure. I think I'll head upstairs now—I'm pretty tired." I edged slightly out of the room.

"You're awfully tired these days, eh?"

Why was he noticing this _now_? "Oh, yeah, I guess . . . must be all the sun I'm soaking up," I said lightly, trying to make a joke out of it.

Charlie looked thoughtful.

"Hmmm . . . Well, if you're sure . . ."

"Of course I am. Night, Dad."

"Sleep tight, Bells."

He turned his attention back to the TV, the sports game back on again, so I was free to slip out of the room and climb up the stairs, uninterrupted. Although my plan had flopped as soon as I'd thought of it, I did feel the infinitesimal bit better. It was something.

I shoved open my bedroom door impatiently, feeling the tiredness I'd faked creep up on me. My bedroom was a gloomy place after my glorious day filled with the sunlight, and I'm sure my reluctant mood was not helping how it felt to me one bit.

I trudged across the floor, slumping onto my bed with a sigh.

A low chuckle rang out around the room.

I jumped, my heart leapt out of my mouth, and my backside slid off the edge of my bed until it collided painfully with the floor with a loud thump.

"Humph," I gasped, the breath knocked out of me. I could see him in the corner of my room, in his usual spot on the rocking chair.

Suddenly he was right beside me, kneeling on the floor next to my awkward self.

"Are you alright?" he asked gently, his hands hesitantly reaching out towards me.

I glared up at him.

"Yes, I am _fine_, thank you ever so much." I shakily got to my feet—he rose in an instantaneous, fluid movement—and frowned.

"Well, good," he said, ignoring my sarcastic tone. Now that I seemed to be alright, a huge grin broke out across his face.

"Don't you dare laugh," I muttered, sinking back onto my bed gratefully.

Edward's grin got even bigger, if that were possible. "I'm not," he assured me, "but you should have seen your face." My glare grew more pronounced, so he sat down next to me on the bed and took one of my hands in his. "I apologize for startling you." He said it tenderly; his golden eyes capturing mine and making me feel light-headed as they smouldered. "And I promise to make my presence clearly known before making any sound next time."

His voice had lost some of the sincerity as he spoke the last sentence, a light humour taking its place.

I huffed indignantly, but he knew he was forgiven.

"So," Edward murmured, "may I ask what you were looking so crestfallen about before I so rudely distressed you?"

My face puckered. "Nothing, really, I just didn't expect you to be back so quickly."

Amusement flickered across Edward's face.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea you wanted me to procrastinate my return trip back to you," he said lightly. He dropped my hand and stood up. "When would you prefer I return?"

"That's not what I meant!" I exclaimed loudly. I ignored Edward's quiet laughter and worked to moderate my tone. "I was just put off with the thought of not seeing you for that length of time." It sounded pretty pathetic in my ears, my hopeless addiction, so I worked to put some annoyance in my voice. "And you knew it, too."

Edward sighed warmly, and smiled down at me. "Yes, I did," he agreed softly. Then he looked around. "Well, what do you want to do? You can't really be ready to sleep yet."

I ran a hand through my long hair. "Actually, yes, I can. I really am pretty drained."

Edward nodded thoughtfully. "You look it."

"Thanks ever so much."

I skipped off to the bathroom to do my bed routine, while Edward waited comfortably on my bed.

**Well, there you go. Yet again I'm sorry for the slow update, but it's Summer Holidays now, so I'll be able to do so a lot quicker. They'll be visiting the Cullens next time, anyhoo, so that ought to be interesting! **

**I'm actually pretty miffed at the moment—Melbourne, Australia weather is getting me down. In spring we had continuous days of 35********c heat, and now that it's finally summer (bleh, bring on the sweaty, sticky, unbearableness) we've had days and days of non-stop rain. Only in Australia would the fact that we are in serious drought make no difference to the amount it sometimes rains. It's so frustrating! Try planning something ahead when the weather man can be 20******** off. In Melbourne it'll be 33 on day, 12 the next. **

**Ahhh, that is frustrating! Anyway, I'll update soon, hopefully, unless something extreme happens, like I'm truck by lightning or a giant bunny scratches my arm so deep I need to get stiches (and don't mock me—that actually has happened to me before. I still have a scar.)**

**Tata xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**EEEEYYYY! Gosh, I'm really tired . . . I stayed up half the night last night, and got up at the crack of dawn because I couldn't sleep at all. I get really bad insomnia. So please excuse any mistakes or typos or jumbled up sentences that may or may not occur in the following text. It's not my fault, okay!**

**I'm going to be soooo busy this week. I just arrived at my dad's yesterday, to be told that we're driving just about everywhere in the state, every friggin' day for the next two weeks. I mean, get this – I'll be going for a two hour drive on the 24****th****, to get to a friend's house to celebrate Christmas Eve, to drive home again in the early hours of the morning, to get home and sleep, to wake up and have the normal Christmas traditional celebration thing with all my relatives, to then at four o'clock get picked up by my mother and driven for another two and a bit hours, back in the direction I just got back from, to get to my grandparents, to have Xmas dinner there, sleep on the floor (oh, joy) get driven back home in the morning to spend boxing day with friends back at my dad's.**

**Pheeeew. It's going to be the most hectic Christmas ever. Give me some sympathy so I can wallow around in it! **

Chapter 4

I woke up slowly, groggily, disorientated in the early hours. Sleep seemed to be clinging to me, trying to force me back into a deep slumber, but I wasn't going to give into my body. My mind had other ideas, plans for the day . . . I knew this, and yet I slumped back, unresponsive, into my lovely warm pillow, the edges of my consciousness slipping away.

"No, you don't," murmured a low, melodic voice. His cold arm slid underneath the blanket, and skirted behind me until his arms was around me.

I groaned. His cool breath was raising goose bumps on my skin, the scent wreaking havoc with my thought process, which was already ridiculously jumbled thanks to my bleariness. I scrunched my eyes up stubbornly.

And then blinked them open again, memories of yesterday's conversation flooding my mind.

"Good morning." His face was inches from mine, so heartbreakingly beautiful it took me a moment to respond. He seemed amused with something.

"Hey." My throat was all dry, so I cleared it quietly, trying to bring some volume into it. "Are you going to tell me what's on the agenda for today?"

He smiled. "Perhaps. How about you get ready for the day first?"

I sighed, rubbing my eyes wearily with the backs of my hands. Edward got up—there was no sound, no movement, the only indicator that he'd moved being the absence of his weight next to me, and looked at me expectantly.

I sighed and slid out from underneath my blanket, my feet searching for the contact of the floor once I'd swang them over the edge. I got up slowly.

Edward smiled in approval. "Shall I get your breakfast ready?" he asked, already guessing my answer.

I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him.

"No, I'm fine. I just need to get dressed."

"I'll give you some privacy, then," he said, and was gone in an instant. I guessed that meant Charlie had already left for work.

Sighing for the millionth time, I stumbled my way over to my wardrobe, searching for something suitable to wear. Not that I knew what that would _be_, because Edward wasn't dropping any hints as to what we'd get up to today. But I could guess it wouldn't be anything too outlandish—that wasn't our style.

Settling for my typical jeans-and-a-tee outfit—my sleepy eyes couldn't draw any sort of inspiration for my attire, and I figured that I didn't really care, anyway—I went off to the bathroom.

The shockingly cool water hitting my face as I splashed it on woke me up some—I was still spluttering as I reached for a towel on the rack to dry it off. Whizzing through my hair, leaving it hanging, un-styled and pretty boring, I raced down the stairs and almost smacked right into Edward. He looked like had been about to walk up to get me.

"Sorry," he murmured, steadying me as I staggered and almost crashed into the wall. "I just had an idea."

I nodded once I'd finally found my footing and had caught my breath. We walked out of the hall and into the kitchen. "What was that?" I prompted when he didn't continue. The sky was a gloomy, overcast thing, an ordinary day in typical Forks. There was no way that there would be two acceptably-weathered days here in this tiny town, but I still found myself disappointed and scowling out the window.

"Well," he continued as I ventured into the kitchen, banging things around as I fixed my morning cereal, "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind going to my house today, actually. Alice is dying to see you."

I thought about that briefly, even though it was a no-brainer.

"Sure," I agreed enthusiastically, my mind speculating why he couldn't have just told me that to begin with, instead of driving me crazy. I sat down in my normal seat; Edward followed suit, sitting down across from me so he could watch intently as I ate.

I cleared my throat. "So what time did Charlie leave this morning?" I asked to break the silence.

"Around seven," Edward said.

I nodded profusely.

"So what time is it now?"

Edward smiled. "Almost nine."

Well, that wasn't _too_ bad, I supposed.

I finished my breakfast in compatible and comfortable silence, realising that I had been quite hungry to begin with. I hopped up and took my dish into the kitchen, washing it and placing it carefully on the rack. I turned to face Edward.

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's go," I said happily.

He smiled at my enthusiasm, and we walked together out of the house; I shut the door and locked it behind me, leaving the deadbolt unlocked.

We came to a sudden stop in front of my car, parked in the driveway and looking like it needed a lot of TLC. I looked expectantly at Edward, used to the usual quarrel of who the designated driver should be for the day when it came to my car.

But he surprised me—with a slight smirk, he sauntered passed me to open the driver's door for me; waiting.

I hid my surprise, smiling up at him as I passed him and got into my car.

He shut the door on me and was instantaneously at the passenger door, opening it and sliding inside.

I didn't bring up the change in his manner towards me driving—instead I gunned the engine, and it started with a deafening roar.

The journey to his house was a peaceful one, with not much for conversation; but our small talk flowed, and the usual awkwardness that comes with most silences was absent. Not once did he comment on my careful driving, or my slow, decrepit truck.

I managed to find the obscure turnoff to his house, and I drove down the seemingly endless drive until the beautiful, classic house came into view. The usual awe that it held for me made its presence as I cut the engine and gazed at it through the car's window.

Then Edward was there, opening the door and helping me carefully out of the truck. I smiled appreciating at him.

He held my hand as we crossed the lawn and ascended the porch steps.

"It seems like it's been ages since I've been here," I murmured, mostly to myself.

Edward chuckled. "It's been three days," he reminded me.

"I know," I said, blushing just the faintest bit.

Edward squeezed my hand.

He paused to open the door for me, and I stepped inside.

The house was exactly the same as it always was; light, open, timeless. The only change was a soft, stunningly beautiful figure sitting on the bottom step of the staircase. Her hands were resting in her lap, her spiky black hair framing her pale, delicate face, her pallor suiting the colours of the house perfectly. She fitted right into the scene.

Alice was smiling happily, and the smile grew into a grin when I met her gaze.

"Hey, Bella," she greeted me in her trilling tone that rang out across the room in a mesmerizing way. She blurred as she rushed towards me, her movements so fast they blended into one another, and so graceful it looked choreographed.

Her enthusiastic, yet careful and gentle embrace was just how I expected it. I laughed and rested my cheek against her hair.

Edward shut the door behind us.

"Hello, Alice," he said pleasantly.

"Edward," she acknowledged with a smile, taking a step back from me.

"Where's Jasper?" Edward wondered out loud. I knew he wasn't inside, because Edward obviously couldn't hear him or his thoughts.

"Oh, he went out," she said, dismissing it with a flutter of her hands. "I've been waiting for ages for you two to finally get here."

"What?" I asked, turning to glare at Edward. "I thought you only just came up with the idea."

Edward looked back at me, his expression slightly too composed. He shrugged nonchalantly. "I suppose."

My eyes flickered to Alice suspiciously, confused at his behaviour. She met my probing gaze with her tawny eyes, looking back at me with wide, innocent eyes that I didn't trust.

"Of course, I obviously just meant I couldn't wait for you to get here."

I let it slide. There was no point in persisting with this, because I didn't know exactly what _this_ was. Edward would get around to telling me in his own time.

"So, what do you want to do?" Alice asked, breaking the awkward silence. "How about a movie?"

I shrugged. I still couldn't get how normal vampires were at times.

"I don't really mind," I confessed. "Where's Esme?"

I asked because I'd grown very fond of her motherly and sweet nature over the time.

"Oh, she'll be down in a minute," a deeper, but still musical voice answered. I looked up to see Emmett making his way down the stairs, in a slow pace—well, slow for him. He grinned and winked at me. "Bella."

I smiled, taken aback for the millionth time at his vastness.

Emmett walked right up to Edward. "Up for a game?" he asked, a twinkle in his eye. "I'm dead bored."

Edward rolled his eyes. "I don't think now would be the best time for that, Em," he stated.

"Aww, c'mon. Alice will take care of Bella, won't you?" He looked at Alice for reassurance.

"Edward, we'll be fine. I've got a tonne of new looks for Bella I need to run by her, anyway." She smiled at me angelically, and I suppressed a groan.

"See?" Emmett punched Edward lightly on the arm. He still looked hesitant.

"You should go," I encouraged him, mentally kicking myself at the same time for the amount of torture I was undoubtedly putting myself into. Alice will be Alice. I thought occurred to me. "Won't you have trouble playing, though?" I asked. "I mean, you won't have enough players."

Emmett snorted, but Edward answered me.

"We're not going to play baseball. There's no storm," he reminded me. "Emmett is up for a little healthy competition."

"Yeah," Emmett said brightly. My gaze flickered to him, and I couldn't help but grin broadly back at him I return. Emmett's good nature was an infectious thing.

"Of course," he added, "you can't cheat this time." He was looking at Edward as he said it.

"I don't _cheat_," Edward muttered. "And you know I can't just _turn it off_."

They'd completely lost me.

"Oh, sure you can, kid."

Edward sighed.

"Maybe," Emmett said, a speculative look creeping into his eye. "Maybe Bella could help me out with it."

A low growl erupted from Edward's chest, his brow furrowed and his expression a dire warning.

"Okay," Alice sighed. "You guys have fun, and don't be _too_ idiotic." She grabbed my hand lightly in her cool, firm grip.

I looked at Edward, completely befuddled as to what just passed.

He smiled at my expression. "You sure you don't mind?" he asked hesitantly.

"Nope," I said lightly. "Go have fun."

He smirked, and Emmett whistled and walked out the door.

"Hurry up," he called over his shoulder.

Edward sighed, but his eyes looked a little excited. He bent to kiss my forehead quickly. "I'll see you soon," he murmured, and then straightened up and looked at Alice. "Be patient," he warned her, answering one of her unspoken thoughts.

Then he was out of the door.

"Bye, Bella," Emmett yelled out behind him.

I looked at Alice helplessly.

"What was all that about?" I asked. Her expression confused me, her face running through an emotion I couldn't place. Then she smiled effortlessly.

"Don't worry about it. The boys are just heading out so they can muck around." She rolled her eyes. "They'll be back before you know it. It was either that or Emmett was going to get out of hand." A bright look swept over her face. "And you and I are going to have fun!"

It was impossible to rein in her excitement. I bottled up my impatience and reluctance, and smiled back at her. It was easier than I expected.

"Okay," I agreed with a sigh. "Just what am I getting myself into?"

**Well, well, well, there you go. I'm sorry about the end there, I was rushing to type all this up quickly so I could post it. So it's probably a bit confusing. And I know not much happens, I'm getting to that.**

**Hopefully I'll have a chance to post something up before I go away after Christmas. I'll do my best. If I don't before then, Happy Christmas! **

**xxxxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I'll stop just filling in and get down to the point soon, I promise! The next chapter after this is going to be the best, I think. **

**I hope everyone had a really nice Christmas and New Years :)**

Chapter 5

Alice eyed me speculatively. "So, is it going to be a movie, then, or am I going to be able to have my early birthday present?"

I blinked in astonishment.

"Early birthday present?" I repeated, dumfounded. I hadn't known it had been her birthday. I started to panic.

Alice watched my changing expressions with amusement. She laughed lightly, a chorus of bells.

"Don't worry, Bella," she trilled lightly. "You've already missed my birthday—but I know exactly what you can do for me to make it up."

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well," she said, drawing out the word slowly with pursed lips and a little furrow in her alabaster brow. The she rushed through the next set of her words so fast I strained to catch all of them. "I think it's about time you get another makeover. Just a little something, no big changes. And it won't take too long, either. Just a few minor adjustments and improvements. And I don't want you freaking out because I'm not going to do anything to your clothing—for now, anyway. That will come later. I'm on my best behaviour because otherwise Edward will bite my head off."

She smiled at me angelically. I groaned.

"Seriously? You're really going to do that to me?"

"It will be fun, Bella!" she enthused brightly. "Remember, it's for my birthday. Which you so rudely missed."

I caved; I had to be the biggest sucker for guilt trips _ever_.

"Alright, fine. But quickly, okay? I don't want to be under your torture for too long."

"I'll be on my best behaviour, I promise. And you're going to like it—I can see it!" She was so happy an involuntary smile crept up on my face.

A though occurred to me.

"Alice . . . Does this have anything to do with what Edward's being so secretive about?" I didn't like that possibility—there was no way I would like a surprise that involved getting dressed up for. "I mean, you guys no better than to do that to me, right?"

Alice laughed. "Relax, Bella." She held up one of her snowy palms in the air. "I swear on all future makeovers and shopping trips that this is purely for my own enjoyment and your own good." She stared at me with wide eyes, waiting.

"Fine," I grumbled, and stalked off upstairs. Alice followed behind me silently.

"So where are all the others?" I asked as we made our way into her cavernous bathroom, filled with products, bottles and solutions. "I haven't seen anyone else yet."

"Oh, they're out hunting, except Esme" Alice replied, steering me towards a chair in front of the mirror and lightly pushing down on my shoulders so I would sit. "I stayed behind because I saw you guys coming—and the perfect opportunity to have my way with you when Edward left."

I scowled.

I dozed off a bit through the half hour it took for Alice to be sure I was complete. She fluttered around me, picking at bits of hair she'd curled, fixing a smudge of makeup that was annoying her. I waited patiently, knowing that this couldn't last forever.

At last she took a step back, with a happy smile on her face.

"There," she murmured, cocking her head to the side. "All done. And not half bad, either, if I do say so myself."

I sighed in relief and stood up shakily.

"Don't you want to see?" asked Alice impatiently.

"Huh?"

She rolled her eyes dramatically and shoved me in front of the mirror, muttering under her breath.

I exhaled. "Well, Alice, I must admit, it's not too bad."

She grinned. "I knew you would like it!"

I smiled to see her so happy. She really had done a pretty good job. It was just the right thing for me—flattering, but still natural. She'd basically just accentuated my looks in a subtle way.

I hugged her.

"Thanks, Alice," I murmured.

"I didn't quite see that coming," she laughed, hugging me back. "But you're welcome."

"So, are we going to watch that movie now?" I asked, stepping back; I mostly wanted to see Edward, but I didn't want to her hurt her feelings. And plus, I didn't know when he'd be getting back.

"Sure," Alice chirped, and we returned back to the front room, settling into the couch.

I had to admit, I didn't end up paying much attention to what was blaring form the plasma screen—my thoughts were far away, occupied and stealing away towards Edward. What he was doing, what he was thinking, what he had planned . . .

"Earth to Bella!"

A voice interrupted my daydreaming. I blinked, and gasped to find Alice so close to my face.

"What, Alice!" I exclaimed, leaning back from her beautiful face.

"Edward will be back in exactly ten minuted and twenty one seconds, okay? So just calm down and stop pretending to watch the movie."

I smiled, a little sheepish.

"Thanks."

"Anytime. Anyway, Jasper should be back soon, too." She shook her tiny head. "Honestly, though, I can't believe how pathetic the pair of you are at times. You _need_ each other. I think it's unsafe to keep you two apart."

I blushed slightly. "It's not _that_ bad."

Alice raised her eyebrows delicately in question.

"Okay, but I can't help it!"

At that she had to giggle. Her expression softened and she leant back on the couch.

"I know, Bella, I know. Otherwise I would be offended at your pathetic attempts to act like you're remotely interested in our girl time. It placates me to know that at least it's not _me_ that's boring you, it's just the lack of my brother's presence." She rolled her eyes at the end.

"Aw, come one, Alice, you know that's not all true! I love spending time with you. With you all." She didn't look as convinced as I hoped for, so I tried to distract her with other trivial matters. "So is Esme coming down here or what?"

As soon as I said the words, the Cullen's mother figure was standing in the doorway as if she'd been present the entire time.

"Hello, Bella, dear," she murmured; swiftly, but still gently coming down and sitting on the couch next to me.

"Hi, Esme."

She smiled at me and Alice warmly. "I'm glad you ladies have had some time together—the boys just seem to take up all of it, mostly."

A faint pink tinge crept across my cheeks slowly.

"Yes, but they'll be back soon," Alice said. "And don't you think Bella looks great!" she asked, impatiently excited.

Esme's golden eyes appraised me appreciatively. "Of course, she looks lovely."

My eyes turned to the floor; I was embarrassed.

"Well, I'm just going to get a glass of water, if that's all right. I'll be back in a moment," I said, hurrying to excuse myself.

I stood up and made my way to the door, but not before registering Alice's expression—it had a knowing look to it.

I rounded into the Cullen's kitchen—a place that was barely used besides myself—and then gasped when I saw him leaning against the farthest kitchen counter, facing me with his arms crossed loosely around his chest, a smile playing on the corner of his mouth.

"Edward!" I rushed up to him a little too enthusiastically, throwing my arms around him. He didn't seem to mind—with a low chuckle his arms wrapped around my waist, and he pulled me closer into his chest.

"I leave you alone for little over two hours, and look what's become of you," he murmured gently into my ear.

I craned my neck up to look at his face with a confused look dominating mine. "Huh?"

A dazzling crooked smile broke out across his face.

"You look beautiful, Bella," he breathed, and then I remembered the modest adjustments that had been done to me, courtesy of Alice. Edward smiled in response to my understanding.

"Oh, right," I muttered, looking at the ground. "Alice got to me."

"That's what I thought," he laughed, holding me closer for a moment.

I sighed contently into the embrace. I forgot all about Alice and Esme waiting in the other room, and of the fact that all the vampires present could hear our entire conversation—I refused to think the word "reunion," although that was what it more felt like to me; it was pathetic to use that term when we'd been separated from each other for such a short period of time. Absolutely pitiful.

So instead of dwelling with my unstable addiction to him, I focused on how good it felt having him hold me. It was something that I was pretty certain I wouldn't grow immune to.

"Did you have fun?" I asked quietly after a moment.

"Well, Emmett certainly did. I'm surprised you couldn't hear him from here."

I smiled, but he couldn't see it.

"Oh, well there definitely was something . . ." I trailed off when I felt Edward's lips press softly into my hair. My breathing spiked.

I tried again.

"Something . . ." I could feel his cool breath blowing lightly onto my neck, now, though, and my train of thought was lost again as I grasped for some form of restraint.

I shivered. "Something—there," I finally managed, the last word coming out breathless and almost inaudible.

Edward's lips lingered on the skin of my neck as he kissed gently underneath my ear, his lips moving across, agonizingly slow, until they reached my cheek. His forehead was pressed up against mine, our noses touching in the little space left between us.

"I missed you," he breathed, the vibrations of his words sending another shiver down my spine.

I was about to try and respond when we were interrupted.

"Edward!" a voice close behind us called in frustration.

I jumped in surprise, and whirled around to find Alice standing across from us, hands on her hips and an annoyed scowl on her face.

Edward sighed. "_Soon_, Alice," he mumbled.

I was about to ask what he meant with that when I saw from the corner of my eye Edward shake his head the most infinitesimal bit in Alice's direction.

"So, _Edward_," she emphasised pointedly. "What else are you and Bella getting up to today?"

"I have a few plans . . ." he replied vaguely.

My head snapped up to him. "You do?"

He smiled down at me. "Yes," he said simply.

Then he quickly looked up at Alice with a resigned expression. "If you have to, Alice," he allowed, an answer to one of her thoughts.

Her scowl turned up and she was grinning brightly, her delicate face almost glowing with unconcealed delight.

"Oh, Bella!" she said happily. "You're staying with the Cullens tonight!"

I blinked.

"Err, what?" I asked, hoping I didn't sound too rude.

She rolled her eyes at me before answering.

"It's all been cleared with Charlie—you're ours for tonight! Isn't that going to be fun?"

I looked between Alice's excited beam and Edward's grin and a small smile spread across my face in response.

"Really?"

"Well, yes, but technically you won't just be staying here tonight. We've got you for tomorrow night as well," clarified Edward.

"_And_," Alice spoke as soon as Edward was finished, clearly impatient to get the next revelation out, "you won't be staying here!"

The confused look on my face was question enough for the both of them.

"Edward's taking you away," Alice explained, almost babbling with the rush of her words. "And I can see you're going to love it and it's going to be so, so perfect . . ."

My eyes appraised Edward. "You're taking me away?"

"Yes." He smirked. "If all goes to plan, we'll be leaving in a few hours."

"But I don't have any of my stuff," I pointed out.

"Already taken care of," he assured me. "All you need to do is relax."

I grinned in anticipation. Two nights away from everyone else, alone somewhere—really alone—and spending every second with Edward. It couldn't get better.

"Huh." Alice brought me out of my already splendid daydream with words that were spoken in a calmer manner; thoughtful, almost. "This is probably even better than I first thought . . . Maybe the time alone will be enough for you two to stop being so intense around each other. Honestly, Bella comes in here for a _glass of water_—" she glared at me as she said those words and I tried my best to look indifferent (how was I supposed to know her brother had returned already, anyway?)—"and then I realise you're back, come in here for a quick greeting, and find you two all over each other." She _tsk_ed, shaking her head sadly.

My cheeks burned. Alice, we weren't _all over each_—"

She flashed a smile at me then. "Relax, remember, Bella? I was only joking."

Oh. Right.

Edward sighed and straightened up.

"Well, Alice, I'm sure you want to have your own way with Bella for the next few hours before I take her away. What do you suggest be on the agenda?"

I scowled slightly at that to myself. As much as I loved Alice, I didn't want to be away from Edward. At all. Not even for a second.

She seemed to read my thoughts.

"Actually, as tempting as that sounds, I'm sure the both of you will be a lot more grateful if I leave you to your own devices. Anyway, I owe Bella one for letting me have my delayed birthday present." She winked at me. I smiled.

"Yes, Jasper is on his way home," Edward told Alice.

She poked her tiny tongue out at him.

"I know—remember? FIY, physic in the building." She danced up to me and pecked me swiftly on the cheek. "I'll see you before you go," she promised, and flitted out of the room.

I turned on Edward.

So," I began, stepping closer to him. "Were exactly are you taking me?"

Edward chuckled.

"Oh, no. You're not getting the entire secret out of me. You are going to have to wait for that one."

I huffed.

He leant down and whispered in my ear. "Patience, Bella."

Then, ever so gently, his cool, smooth lips pressed into my own and we shared a kiss that held more controlled emotion than we could both express in words.

**SORRY that that took so long to get up! My holidays have just been mad. And I've been so overtired that I can't be bother talking let alone writing—but like anyone really cares, anyway, huh?**

**Does anyone actually reads these AN?**

**Haha, I hope 2009 is a special year for everyone :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just to let everyone know, I'm apologizing in advance if what happens next isn't exactly what someone expected or wanted or preferred. I had a dream about it, so I always knew where they'd be going . . .**

Disclaimer: I most unfortunately don't own any of the characters of this story. That credit goes to the phenomenal Stephenie Meyer.

Authors note: This is my very first fanfic 

_This story is set between the end of Twilight and the start of New Moon, in Bella's POV._

Chapter 6

"See you later, Bella!" Alice called, coming up behind me. I whirled around and found her staring up at me happily.

Edward and I had just stepped out of the house, about to venture off to this unknown—to me, anyway—destination of ours. Hopefully without a big send-off, because that would be just embarrassing and unnecessary. But, as she'd promised, Alice caught us before we could make it out.

Edward sighed at his sister. She poked her tongue out at him.

"Have fun, won't you," she ordered, leaning in and embracing me gently—her cool, thin arms felt amazingly hard and strong clasped around me, a complete contrast to her build.

"You would tell me if I wouldn't, right?"

"Of course," she said sincerely. "But you will!"

I laughed and stepped back.

"We should get going," Edward murmured, coming up behind me. "We want to arrive before nightfall."

"Okay," I agreed. "What car are we taking?"

But I didn't get an answer to my question. While I spoke, Alice frowned, deep in thought, and then her expression became one that was highly amused. She put one finger to her mouth, covering her sudden smile.

"What is it, Alice?" Edward asked. He peered at her intently—obviously she wasn't sharing her thoughts with his curious mind.

She just shook her head back and forth, a look of concentration on her face. I stared at her disbelievingly.

"Is that—?"

She shot a glare at Edward. "I'm not going to tell! It'll ruin everything."

The seconds ticked by. After a short moment, Alice's expression softened and she smiled at the both of us.

"There. All clear. You guys better leave now."

I looked between both Edward and Alice; Alice looked gleeful, but somehow cautious, and Edward seemed slightly frustrated.

"Come on, Bella," he sighed eventually.

I nodded, but looked around me. "Where's my stuff?"

"Oh!" Alice exclaimed, shocked. "And to think I almost forgot."

She disappeared out of sight—moving so fast that my eyes couldn't follow her departure—and appeared again a second later. She was holding a leather backpack in her hands.

She handed it to Edward, who took it without a word.

"That's it?" I asked in disbelief, staring at the small bundle that was supposed to hold everything for us for the next two nights. I turned to Alice for an explanation.

"You won't need much," she explained, shrugging her shoulders. I though I heard a hint of regret in her tone.

"But that's for both me _and_ Edward?"

He answered me this time.

"Bella, I told you to relax, remember?" he reminded me softly. "Everything's fine. It needed to be small, anyway—we're going on foot."

"We're going on foot?" I repeated breathlessly.

"No, Iam," he corrected. "I will be carrying you . . . unless you wish to spend the entire time of the trip walking."

I felt slightly dizzy. This meant more time spent on his back; which was fine, really. That part I didn't mind. It was the tremendous speed we flew at that did it for me.

He could read the panic and reluctance in my eyes.

"Humour me, Bella," he murmured to me softly, his golden eyes burning into mine. Trying to make me forget my troubles, most likely. But it was impossible not to respond to such a potent force—I found myself smiling involuntarily, and felt even dizzier than I had before; I always forgot to breathe when he disarmed me like that.

I nodded to myself and turned once more to Alice. She was wearing a pitiying expression.

"See ya."

She giggled and waved.

Edward slung the bag onto his back—honestly, I didn't get the fuss over packing lightly; he could probably carry a car on his back without difficulty—and scooped me smoothly into his arms. He carried me down the stairs at a human pace, stepping swiftly into the meadow before his house.

"You'll have fun, Bella!" Alice called from the porch. "Just remember to smile!"

I mumbled something under my breath that made Edward chuckle lightly.

As soon as we were clear of the trees, we were off.

"How much longer till we get there?" I wondered out loud after a while. I wasn't sure how long he'd been carrying me for. Ten minutes? Twenty? Time didn't make much sense to me at the moment, wrapped up safely in his arms, my eyes closed, and the subtle, smooth movements of his speed soothing me. It was the first time it hadn't bothered me. Perhaps it was because of the change of positions I was in. It was hard to complain when I was pressed up snugly against his hard, defined chest.

Edward laughed quietly. The world was silent around us—I had no idea where we were—so the sound could be heard by me, despite the wind. The lack of eyesight made all my other senses sharper, too.

"We'll stop soon," he assured me. I felt his hand stroke my hair gently for a brief moment. I sighed contently.

"Why didn't we just take the car?" I murmured, knowing he'd be able to hear me.

"Where's the fun in that?" he teased. "No, it's more practical to go on foot. A car wouldn't be able to make it up here, and we'd end up running, anyway."

I nodded to myself, but my curiosity was far from idle. What did he mean by "up here?"

I lapsed back into silence, feeling quite drowsy.

A couple minutes later, I felt Edward's lips brush my forehead gently.

"We're here," he announced softly in my ear.

I fluttered my eyes, trying to open them. I wanted to see were we'd finally arrived at. But when I did, I blinked furiously, trying to come to terms with our surroundings.

"We're camping?" I asked in disbelief, my heart racing in anxiety. This was definitely not what I'd had in mind.

Edward studied the expression on my face cautiously.

"No, not exactly."

I frowned up at him, trying to decipher what this was all leading to.

We were standing in the middle of a quiet, tranquil, and uninhabited spot amongst a bunch of trees. The tall trees provided a nice protective shelter from the bitingly cold night air—the moon had risen in the sky, a bright round orb of mysterious light. A full moon tonight. I shivered in Edward's arms.

There was nothing but nature surrounding us—everywhere. I had no idea where we were, no idea about anything, really. Where was I to be sleeping?

A small, thin river weaved throughout the trees next to us. The water in it reflected the scene around us, shining in the black night. I could here the trickle of it as it wove through the stream.

I looked up at Edward in alarm, who was yet to place me back on the ground.

Without a word, his eyes never leaving mine, he gently lowered me to the ground.

"Let's take a walk," he suggested in a quite voice. He took my hand carefully in his, his eyes almost hypnotic in the peaceful light that shone down through the trees' canopy.

I nodded slowly. I had no idea what I was agreeing to; his eyes held mine in an inseparable bond.

He pulled me against him, holding my hand as he began to lead the way. We moved alongside the river, following its gentle flow deeper and deeper into the forest.

I walked next to him, following him as I had no clue where we were headed to. It was strangely quiet in the night; only the muted chirp of insects and the sound of the stream broke the silence that both he and I held.

Well, that and myself as I stumbled around a bit.

I don't know how long our walk lasted for. He was thoughtful, gazing up at the moon as he strode silently besides me. I was thoughtful, too, wondering where he was taking me.

My suppressed curiosity broke through at last.

"Edward?" I asked tentatively, not wanting to sound like I wasn't grateful. He looked down at me, a small smile playing on the corner of his mouth.

"Yes?" He brushed a lock of hair away from my face, waiting for me to continue.

I looked down at the ground we were covering.

"I was just wondering where we're heading to."

He sighed quietly, leaning closer to me.

"Wait right here," he breathed into my ear, so softly it was like the whisper of a gentle breeze.

And then suddenly he was gone.

I froze for a second in surprise. What was he doing?

"Edward!" I called out into the dark forest.

No answer.

"Edward?"

I stopped walking, peering out around me throughout the trees. Without him there, the dark seemed almost penetrable and engulfing, a stranger thing, gloomy. I didn't like it.

I grew frustrated when he didn't appear again. What was he playing at? He'd dragged me through this undergrowth without telling me anything about where we were going, and now he'd gone off without telling me anything, too.

I spun wildly, searching for him. "Edward?"

Something caught my eye—the river, shinning beautifully, right next to me. I realized I'd gotten closer to the edge unconsciously as I floundered around in the dark.

The river was an awesome sight—smooth, reflective, almost like glass. It was so unnaturally still on the surface; I wondered what was going on below.

I took a step closer to it. All the greenery behind me was copied immaculately and clearly onto the surface in front of me.

That was why I gasped and whirled when a shadow darted out behind me.

I caught a quick, split-second look of his face—Edward wore a mask of shock, as beautiful as ever—and then my arms and legs were flailing, and I was loosing my balance.

I barely let out a little "oh" when gravity took its toll, sending my crashing for the forest floor. Only it wasn't the forest I fell into—it was clear, shockingly cool water.

I fell right into the river with a splash.

The ice cold water hit me with a jolt, knocking the breath out of me in a flurry of bubbles. I felt the bottom of the riverbed with my feet, so I sprang up from it.

I emerged from the water, sodden and spluttering; the river was so shallow at this point that I could stand up in it. Shivers broke out down my spine, making me tremble.

I opened my eyes to glare in his direction.

And he was there all right, right at the edge of the river, eyes wide, staring at me in shock. His mouth was hanging open slightly, arms extended as if to catch me.

I glared at him frostily, my arms on my hips. The whole murderous façade was ruined slightly by my standing in water up to my shoulders. And the shivers that shook my body didn't help it, either.

We stared each other down for a moment—mine an angry stare, his more of a surprised one—until he blinked suddenly, and caught me off guard with the loud roar of laughter that escaped his lips.

He threw his head back and continued his guffaws.

"What," I said slowly, trying to contain my anger and ignore his sudden humour, "were you doing?" I waited for his response.

His laughter died down, and he met my eyes again. His were shining wickedly.

"I'm sorry," he said, still amused, still smiling. "I was just checking how close we were. And then you—" He broke off as a chuckle escaped his mouth.

I glared. I was not happy, not one bit.

He took on a more serious look once he calculated my expression. He knelt against the edge of the river.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, more solemn than before. He reached his arm out, waiting for me to grab it.

I ignore that for the moment.

"So tell me again why you couldn't have just caught me before I fell in?" I asked coldly. "Aren't your reflexes supposed to be legendary? Or are they the type that only work quickly when you want it?"

The shivers were dying down now—waist down of me was numb.

He looked at me, repentant, an apology in his eyes.

"You're mad." He stated the obvious.

"You think?" I asked sarcastically. I was hardly ever mad at him—I was sure Alice would be proud. Thinking about her made me wonder if this outcome was the one that made her so amused before we left.

He sighed.

"Come on, Bella," he said, his arms reaching for me again.

I shook my head stubbornly—droplets of water flying out around me—and stared down at the inky water, refusing to meet his gaze.

I didn't see it coming—one second I was standing alone, staring at the murky depths, and the next second I felt his cool, strong arms wind around my waist underneath the water.

I started in surprise.

Looking up, I found Edward staring down at me broodingly. He was standing next to me in the water, too.

"What are you doing?" I asked, the anger in my voice loosing its edge as it was replaced by surprise.

"I'm seeing if you're okay," he told me, completely serious. I felt him tug on me gently, pulling me closer to him through the water.

I let him, shocked, and I hated to admit, touched. My hands on their own accord snaked up his neck and wound tightly around him so that I was pressed against him, no space in the way. It was then that I realized he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Well, thanks," I mumbled into his bare chest, resting my wet head against it. He buried his head into my shoulder blade.

"Anytime."

I smiled. The coolness of the water, now combined with the coldness of Edward, didn't even worry me.

We stood in the middle of the river for awhile, until Edward noticed that I was basically convulsing. He stroked my soaked hair from the top to the bottom, and then lifted my chin up from his chest with one long finger.

"You're freezing."

I couldn't deny it. I couldn't even speak a straight sentence. Instead, I looked up at him through my wet lashes, my hands retreating from their grip on his neck.

He looked back at me, too, gazing into my eyes until a light pink tinged my cheeks. He held both of my hands in his against his chest, and leant forward until are foreheads touched.

I sighed, absolutely content. I could hear his breath come and go.

And then of course I had to ruin it all by sneezing. I turned my head away while I did.

As I looked back at him, I realized the moon had risen even higher in the sky—no wonder I was so tired.

Edward smiled at me gently, and carefully pulled me towards the bank's edge. **(AN/ err, in case you were wondering, there's no eventual slope to it—the ground just stops and there's like a channel.)** I followed easily behind, the water drifting me forward. He got out quickly, the water dripping off him, and bent down to help me out, too.

I managed to get up onto dry land with his aid. I sighed when my feet hit solid ground.

"Thanks," I said.

Edward just chuckled and offered me something in his hand.

"What's that?" I asked, trying to identify the shapeless object.

He didn't answer; his gentle hands held it out for my inspection.

"Oh," I muttered.

"I don't want you getting a cold," he explained, handing me his top that he had discarded on the ground before going into the water with me.

I looked down at it and then back up at him quizzically, arching an eyebrow.

He smirked and turned around.

I smiled wistfully and proceeded to shed the sopping, smelly shirt I had on, that was sticking to my skin uncomfortably. I pulled his top on over my head; it was cold, but smelt fabulous and was definitely a better option.

"Alright," I said, "I'm decent."

He turned and grabbed my hand, but then stopped. A little frown puckered his forehead as he looked me over.

"What?" I asked, looking down, too, and picking at his top. It was certainly way too big.

"Oh, nothing," he said, his brow smoothing over again. I looked at him, confused.

"I like you in my shirt," he stated seriously, pulling down on the edge of it.

I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, I'm freezing, hungry and tired. You better have a better alternative than sleeping outside, or I can assure you I'm not going to be pleasant company."

He smiled. "Of course. It's just around these trees . . ."

He pulled on my hand he was still holding, leading the way.

Two minutes later, we rounded a corner—he held a branch away for me so I could pass without poking my eye out—and I sighed in relief.

"Okay," I agreed happily. "This is much more suitable."

**Oooooh I'm evil. Sorry for leaving it there, but I'm getting too hot to write—it's like 40 degrees, even though it was about 10 degrees in the morning and absolutely freezing. And tomorrow it'll be hotter (joy!) and the next day hotter . . . GAH! All week long I'm going to be sitting here in a wooden hut, stuck in blistering heat. Perfect way to spend your summer holidays, I can assure you. Maybe I can choof off to a friend's place . . . **

**Xxxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I'm writing this again on the same day because I'm bored, and I can't go upstairs because I don't want to risk fainting and melting into a puddle of goop. (Can you tell I just hate the heat?) So I'm continuing it on—it won't be posted on the same day, though, so sorry!**

Disclaimer: I most unfortunately don't own any of the characters of this story. That credit goes to the phenomenal Stephenie Meyer.

Authors note: This is my very first fanfic 

_This story is set between the end of Twilight and the start of New Moon, in Bella's POV._

Chapter 7

Edward laughed, running a hand through his tousled bronze hair.

"I'm glad you approve."

"Approve?" I mocked. "It's perfect."

"Well, you shouldn't make a statement like that until you've at least seen the inside."

"So what are you waiting for, then?" I challenged.

He rolled his eyes and tugged on my hand.

Through the clearing of the trees there was a little stone cottage, set upon the hillside. It was like one of those abandoned huts in the middle of nowhere. A narrow chimney rose just above the wooden roof, billowing clouds of soft smoke. I couldn't believe how perfectly it suited everything in this moment; the setting, the mood, the needs. It was like it had just appeared out of nowhere, our little sanctuary, surrounded by clusters of tall, dark trees in the silent night.

Edward pulled me up the front steps of the small wooden porch. The front door—the only door—was wooden, too, mahogany with an old, encrusted brass knocker.

"How did you find this place?" I asked in wonder as Edward opened the door; it was unlocked. He held it open for me, and I ducked inside.

"We were just circling the area, hunting, when we came across some unknown smells, and Emmett decided to investigate."

I gasped quietly when the interior was revealed for me.

"Are you sure this is alright?" Edward checked uncertainly. "I thought it was a better place to take you than a five star hotel, seeing as you'd probably disagree with the price of things there. This way we can just get away from everything without the bother . . ." He trailed off, waiting for my reaction.

I turned and beamed at him.

"No, no, this is great," I assured him earnestly.

The inside was all one small, open room, with two doors leading off it. The walls were stone, the same as the outside, the floors panelled timber. A huge, open fireplace was present on the centre wall, already lit; I basked in the warm heat that flooded through my stiff, frozen limbs. The light from the fire danced along the walls, flickering every now and then. There was a huge, inviting couch that took up most of the space, and a small set of matching wooden counters that were built into the wall was the kitchen; it opened up right into the supposed "lounge", even though I didn't really think there were any set rooms to this place.

I loved it dearly already.

Edward pulled away, arms on my shoulders to get a good look at me.

"Would you like a bath? There's no showers in this place, but—"

I interrupted him.

"Don't worry about it. A bath's fine, but not really now . . . I just like being next to the fire." I smiled up at him in encouragement.

He smiled back, and moved so he could place the backpack on the floor in the corner.

"Let's sit," he suggested, steering me towards the couch. I sank gratefully into the cushions; Edward was behind me, so I sat partially on his lap, his arms cradling me against his hard chest.

It was very distracting, because Edward's chest was still bare; a fact I was definitely aware of.

We just sat quietly for the moment, at ease with one another. I was revelling in the heat of the cabin, so warmly pleasant that the chill of Edward barely raised goose bumps on my arms.

It had been such a good idea to get away—I was still trying to come to terms with it. I wondered if Charlie knew yesterday that I was going. Not that he had any idea that Edward and I were by ourselves, away from the huge white mansion. Actually, he'd probably have a minor stroke if he found out anything about it. I felt less guilty because Carlisle and Esme knew and approved—and that were some sort of parental authority, right?

Oh, dang it. Who really cared, anyway? I was a teenager, and I supposed that allowed me the right to do things behind my father's back just once and awhile. We weren't doing anything he'd object to, when it came right down to it . . .

I stiffened when I felt Edward's nose tracing the skin just behind my ear.

"You smell so good right now," he murmured into my ear. I smiled calmly, although my heart was beginning to race. Edward lightly brushed a thick strand of my wet hair from my face, inhaling, and his lips touched my damp cheek—which turned bright red as the blood began to pool into it. I heard him chuckle quietly.

His mouth lingered on my skin, trailing down with carefully placed kisses until he reached my neck. My breath hitched when his strong, bare arms lowered around me slightly, tightening around my hips. He gently pulled me back into him more.

While his lips focused on my neck, I floundered around in my head to find the strength to form actual words.

"Edward . . . ," I began, my voice almost breathless. His lips continued on their journey, kissing every inch of my exposed neck. My arm was trembling as I reached it behind me so my hand could snake into his hair on the back of his head, which was right next to me. I tugged on it a bit.

"Yes?" he whispered against my tender skin.

"What . . . When did you . . ." I swallowed. This was almost embarrassing. "When did you decide to take me here?"

He paused for a moment, his breath icy on my skin. I certainly _did_ have goose bumps now.

"Hmmmm . . ." he murmured, the vibrations making me shake. "I'm not at all too sure." He placed one more kiss on the corner of my jaw before he answered my question more specifically. "The intention had been there for awhile, the need just hadn't arisen."

"Oh," I breathed.

He chuckled lightly again, and rested his chin on my shoulder. "I think we're going to have to do this more often, if I'm guaranteed a good laugh every time. Perhaps you should think about falling into a river more regularly; it's very entertaining."

I scowled.

"Thanks," I muttered. The sarcasm was marred a bit because I hadn't quite caught my breath yet. "I still haven't forgiven you for that, you know."

His lips brushed my ear, and he spoke quietly into it. "I thought we were even, now that I went in after you."

I shook my head stubbornly, a feat that was hard to do because I could hardly concentrate enough to remember to breath.

I froze when his cool hands at my hips skimmed under the fabric of his shirt I was still wearing—I blushed even harder.

As light as a gentle breeze through a summer's night, Edward's hands carefully moved across the skin there, tracing along it.

"And what about now?" he whispered into my shoulder.

It took a moment of scattered concentration to answer.

"N—no," I managed to say. I could see from the corner of my eye that my crooked smile was slowly spreading across his face.

And then he did something I didn't expect; Edward's hands gently moved up my back, ever so slowly, pulling up the back of the shirt as he did.

My heart stopped for a fraction of a second, and then set off in a wild sprint. I tried to swallow but my throat was suddenly dry.

Smooth and silken, he stopped half way up my back; the air clung to my moist skin, but that was not the only reason why I shivered.

I felt his hands rub the lower half of my back gently. I wanted to throw myself at him, but I kept exceptionally still, knowing this would just stop him. Still, I couldn't believe it.

Edward pushed me forward more, so I wasn't propped up against him so much. The light from the fire's flame danced along the ceiling, across the wooden beams, the flickering patches of brightness the only source of light. I felt so safe and reclusive, away from the real world.

His lips pressed into my back then; my breath stopped in surprise, but quickly picked up pace. It was cold, but certainly not uncomfortable. My breathing was so loud as he—slowly enough to drive me insane—kissed tenderly up my back, and then continued his path back down. His breath was icy on my bare skin, and I clasped my hands together to keep them from shaking because they were tingling so much.

"Bella." He whispered my name against my back as his mouth continued its circuit. His lips brushed down, and then he moved, ducking his head, so they were touching my hip.

I gasped because he moves so quickly I didn't see it coming. He moved away from me suddenly, leant away so, because I was so distracted and not paying attention, I fell back and hit the couch—I was now laying down on it. My eyes widened in surprise and bewilderment. I went to sit up again, the beginnings of a frown forming on my brow, but Edward then placed each of his arms carefully on either side of my shoulders, holding me down. I was alarmed, but he was calm, grinning hugely.

"Do you forgive me now, Bella?" he asked, leaning in further so the sweet scent of his breath washed over my face.

I nodded furiously, giving in because I couldn't think straight enough to fight back. "Yes, yes, okay," I gasped.

He smirked, and leaned down so he could kiss the hollow of my throat. Then he straightened, and I was left disorientated because we were suddenly in an upright position, sitting next to each other.

He took one of my hands in his.

"Good," he answered simply. I stuck my tongue out at him, a childish gesture.

He laughed.

"Time for your bath," he decided. He stood up, pulling me off the sofa with him. I sighed, resigned and breathless.

The hot water from the bath was a welcoming thing; I bathed while Edward hunted around for something to eat. The tiny bathroom hardly had enough room to move around in. The walls were a pale panelled timber, the floor blue tiles that were cracked and had a worn out varnish to them. The tub seemed to be new, a replaced object that still suited the room with everything but its size—I could lay down completely in it. A large, antique mirror hung above the sink on the far wall. The room was lit by candlelight from the small chandelier above.

A cosy, sweet and refreshing place, all in all.

The warm, fragrant steam that rose from the water and filled the room was a nice remedy to my stiff and frozen limbs. I gradually relaxed.

All too soon though, the water cooled and I knew it was time to get out—I rose, and wrapped myself up in a soft lavender towel that Edward had placed on the edge of the sink. I paused for a second, wondering about clothing.

My worry was unnecessary though, because I found a set of my pyjamas folded neatly in the corner of the room—I smiled to myself and put them on.

When I was refreshed and ready, I came out to find Edward lounging on the couch again, smiling up at me. I smiled in return and sat down next to him.

"Are you ready to eat?" he asked me.

"No, honestly, I'm not hungry at all," I assured him, shrugging my shoulders. I hoped he would believe me and not be persistent.

Edward smirked. "I knew you would say that, so I didn't make anything—this time. But here—" and he got up suddenly, returning a second later with a hot, frothy mug of hot chocolate.

I laughed as he set the cup down on the table.

"Why thankyou," I told him. I settled back comfortably, ready to play out the rest of the evening.

It was an hour later that I was tucked up into bed, with Edward's arms around me, smiling calmly. He'd carried me off to bed, ignoring my objections and then I couldn't resist because I was just so damn tired.

I snuggled closer to him, absolutely content.

The bedroom fit the rest of the house in style and furnishings; the big bed that we were currently occupying had a lavender duvet, wooden posts and a high headboard that had an intricate, ancient design etched into it. The door was cracked open an inch, allowing the soft, dim light to filter through a bit and penetrate the serenity of the darkness.

A large vanity was to the side, an old, beautiful thing that had a chipped china vase on it, wild daisies overflowing from it.

The paintings in this room matched the time and era nicely.

I smiled and opened my eyes, looking straight into Edward's, who was looking at me, too.

"Thanks for all this," I murmured, half asleep. He looked back at me with an expression that was unfathomable to me, but was definitely a strong and deep emotion.

"Anytime," he whispered, so quiet I barely heard him.

"Mmmm."

I heard him hum the beginnings of a very familiar song, my lullaby he had composed for me a while ago. The sound made my eyelids droop close again, and I stoped fighting the unbearable urge to sleep.

There was a pause in the melody.

"Sleep, Bella," the voice told me, and I obeyed, dropping off into a serene oblivion.

I dropped off and floated away, his voice still singing sweetly in my ear.

**Comments, comments, comments! I need comments so that I know it's alright—I'll cut it short if it doesn't suite anyone. If it does, the next day it will be longer and not so rushed. Hahaha thanks heaps :) **

**xxxx **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The soft light of yet another day leaked slowly into the room, and I knew it was probably time for me to wake up.

This realization didn't make it any easier, however. What did make waking up a brighter concept was the quiet voice that spoke softly into my ear.

"Bella."

I groaned softly, but willed my heavy lids to flutter open feebly. The light filtering into the room wasn't as bad as I had imagined; there was only one small wooden framed window in the very corner to allow light in, so it was still fairly dark. It was definitely enough light to allow me to stare sleepily back in his eyes, though.

I smiled. He brushed a stray lock of hair from my face, and smiled back.

"Morning," I yawned.

He chuckled while I groaned again. Sleep was still on my mind; I wasn't fully awake yet. I also groaned because he looked so insanely beautiful at this moment, inches away from my face, and I had probably severely diminished a large portion of our alone time doing something as mundane as sleeping; that was unfair—I would've been happier just staring at him instead.

He laughed again at my disgruntled expression.

"Come on, Bella, I was hoping to make you breakfast in bed." His golden eyes were shining and burning and impossible to resist.

I frowned. I was a bit hungry, but that was completely unnecessary.

"I can make breakfast," I argued stubbornly.

"Yes, I know you can," he said, twining one of his arms around my waist, pinning me to the bed so I couldn't move and also stopping me from getting up. "But I'd still like to do it for you."

His cool skin on mine was always a distraction, but I was pretty well rested, so it didn't get to my head as much.

There was no point in arguing with him. He always won, always got his way, no matter how I presented my defence. I sighed heavily.

"There," he said with satisfaction, seeing my answer in my expression. The amount of wordless communication that generally passed between us was unbelievable. "I'll be back in a minute."

So softly, so carefully he brushed his smooth lips across my forehead, and my face evened out immediately. He smirked, and then pushed off the bed, disappearing out of the room too quick for my eyes to follow.

I ran a hand through my long hair which was splayed out on the pillow wildly.

No, this wouldn't do—I wasn't content just to lie here anymore now that he was absent from the old bed. It felt too big.

I sat up and yawned again, throwing the blanket off my, freeing myself from its confines. The room looked exactly the way it had before, and I smiled now, remembering.

I got up a little unsteadily. I could already smell the waft of food that drifted through the door, and it made my mouth water. I trudged out of the room.

When I got around the corner, Edward was there, smiling across at me in a knowing way. That smile held a little too much amusement for my liking, so I hurriedly skipped across the room and threw my arms around him, burying my face in his chest so I wouldn't have to look at his face.

One of his arms snaked around me, but the other continued on with whatever he was doing. He didn't seem surprised that I'd gotten up, after he asked me not to.

"So did you sleep well?" he asked, busy making me my meal.

I nodded against him. "Yeah," I sighed. "How was your night?"

"Oh, it was very . . . interesting."

The tone of his voice caught my attention, and an involuntary blush crept up my cheeks. I tilted my head up to look at him questionably, but he wasn't looking down at me, so all I saw was the sharp angle of his jaw.

I opened my mouth to ask, but just then a timer went off. I withdrew my hold on him and stepped back, watching him as he flipped something off the stove.

He turned to me a moment later and he was balancing a tray in one of his arms easily that was already filled with very appetising food.

"Come on," he said, and led me across the small room. He walked right up to the front door and opened it wordlessly for me; I was confused, but slipped outside all the same.

I hadn't been able to take in the greenery that surrounded this little cottage before in the middle of the night. The sun was out and shining brightly, illuminating the clusters of wild flowers and little bushes that were delightful splashes of colour all over the place. The thick undergrowth of trees added to the whole reclusiveness of it. It was all that I could see around me, in all directions. We really were alone.

"This is really great," I admitted to Edward.

He shut the door behind us and stood beside me, looking outwards as well.

"Yes, it is," he agreed.

We ended up in a white hammock that was stretched out between two of the many trees. They were thick, tall, and provided a nice shelter from the dazzling sunlight.

The actual hammock was so huge it fit me and Edward in easily. I thought it would've been awkward trying to eat in it, but it was oddly relaxing. I rested against Edward, the tray in my lap, my head lolling on his shoulder. He'd cooked so much I felt a bit guilty that I had to leave so much on the plates, but he just grinned and placed the tray down on the ground, barely jostling me.

"What time where you born at?" he asked suddenly out of the blue.

"Oh, umm . . . I'm not entirely sure," I said, wondering why it mattered. "Why?"

"Was it the morning or night?" he pressed, ignoring my question.

"Afternoon, actually, I think."

"Hmmm . . ." he mused.

"What is it, Edward?"

He rubbed my arm soothingly. "I was just trying to figure out something . . ." He looked down at me, and as I was already craning my neck to look at him, our eyes locked. His special crooked grin broke out across his face. "Do you know that I was with Alice the moment you were born?"

That hadn't been what I was expecting. I blinked in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes, really. I wasn't even really doing anything at the time." His voice changed, quietened, and it began to sound like he was talking to himself more so than me. "At that exact moment you were born, entered this world, I was completely oblivious to it. My whole life altered, changed, because of you, and I didn't notice anything! I didn't know. I didn't know the most important person had already begun to change my life." The last part he uttered so softly, his eyes focusing back to mine, burning molten gold, that I lost my breath for a moment. He then grinned so wildly, all of his shiny teeth flashed in the light.

"Well, you can't expect yourself to be aware of everything that going on. There will be some things you don't know about." And the day I found one would be a miracle. "Besides, it all worked out right in the end, right?"

He didn't answer, he just leaned in and kissed me on my neck. I took that as a confirmation and settled myself deeper into his arms.

**Really, really, really short, I know. But I was so desperate to get this up. I promise to post something longer on this on Thursday. Review, if you'd like, it makes me more motivated to write! :)**

**Thanks! **


	9. Chapter 9

**R.I.P. all those people who died in the bush fires. My thoughts and consolations go out to those families who suffered loses.**

_**(I was planning on going with my family to this place about two weeks ago. We cancelled on the day, deciding it was too hot. That was the day the fire hit it and twenty one people died and most of the place was burnt to the ground. It's really tragic; everyone has either lost, or knows someone who has—and the death toll is still rising past 178.)**_

Disclaimer: I most unfortunately don't own any of the characters of this story. That credit goes to the phenomenal Stephenie Meyer.

Authors note: This is my very first fanfic 

_This story is set between the end of Twilight and the start of New Moon, in Bella's POV._ Chapter 9

"_Well, you can't expect yourself to be aware of everything that going on. There will be some things you don't know about." And the day I found one would be a miracle. "Besides, it all worked out right in the end, right?"_

_He didn't answer, he just leaned in and kissed me on my neck. I took that as a confirmation and settled myself deeper into his arms._

I thought about how drastically my life had changed since I'd met Edward. I didn't want to be overly dramatic, but there was such a huge difference in the positive way things had changed, sometimes I felt like I just needed a moment to reflect on everything and collect my thoughts.

Edward played with a strand of my hair as I stared up at the bright blue sky. It hadn't rained in almost 48 hours—what an achievement in such a sodden town.

_Wait_, I realized, _I don't even know if we are in Forks anymore_.

I shifted the infinitesimal bit in Edward's arms, and it was enough to gain his attention.

"Bella?"

"Where are we?" I asked. "I mean, exactly. Are we near home?"

"That depends on what makes you classify something as close," Edward answered. "We're not too far away in terms of running, but I suppose, given the distance, that you wouldn't really say we are _near_."

"And we're going home tonight?"

"Tomorrow, actually. We still have tonight here."

I smiled happily. "Well, then, good."

He chuckled while I absentmindedly ran my hand down my leg, feeling a slight itch toward the bottom of my calf.

"You know that it's going to feel a bit odd, going home to Charlie after all this when he thinks I just slept over with Alice."

"True, I suppose, but technically we didn't lie," Edward told me. "Esme was very careful to only tell him the truthful facts—he knows you're staying over; that's about the extent of it, though." He grinned. "You might have to confess to Charlie when you get home that you went camping with Alice, or something of that sorts, so it can explain all the insect bites that are covering your body."

I realized suddenly that I was scratching my leg again, and his words sunk in.

"Bites?" I repeated meekly. I hesitantly sat up a bit, reaching down to the hem of my pyjamas I was still clad in, and slowly pulled it up, treating it with the same attitude as you would peeling off an unpleasant bandage.

"Dang," I mumbled.

"It seems I'm not the only one who finds your blood particularly sweet," Edward teased.

All up my leg, pink blotchy spots glared menacingly from my skin. I must've been very nearly eaten alive, and yet I didn't recall any insects last night at all. As soon as I saw it, it came to my attention just how horridly itchy and uncomfortable it was. I scratched at them again.

"Arrghh!" I complained, miffed.

A cool white hand came down gently atop my own, holding my fingers still.

"That's not going to help it, Bella." He carefully cradled my hand in his, and his other one softly brushed the hair out of my face, tucking it behind my ear. "Come on, let's go inside."

"Okay," I sighed in defeat. I sat up a little awkwardly, and then my hand absent for his touch flew out to grab at the edge of the hammock, which swung dangerously at my sudden movement. I suddenly felt very nervous.

"Right, okay," I squeaked. I shifted a little, and narrowly avoided toppling the both of us onto the ground.

Edward tilted my head up and around to look at him. "Let me," he suggested, rolling his eyes in a familiar fashion. I grimaced, but allowed him to push me very slowly off his lap and into the middle of the hammock.

The next second, he was, naturally, standing erect safely on the ground. He placed one hand onto the edge of the hammock, restraining it from rocking, and helped me out of it with the other.

"Thanks," I muttered unwillingly.

Once inside, Edward insisted I go and get dressed so he could see to my recently mutilated legs. I scowled and told him he didn't have to be so careful with me, but he didn't listen, probably knowing that it was embarrassment that made me so uncooperative.

I got changed in the little bathroom again, dressing in pleasingly sensible clothes; brand new, obviously, and I'd eat my hat if I found out they weren't designer brands. But, considering it was Alice who had packed for me, it was surprisingly modest. I knew she'd probably been in pain trying to pack everything for us into one small bag.

Edward knocked on the door a few moments later, and I called him in. He smiled at me, going straight to the bag. I was perched on the edge of the bathtub. He extricated a small tube and held it out for my curious inspection.

"Aloe Vera?"

"It will help, trust me. Alice is always prepared."

I nodded.

He knelt down in front of me, and deftly rolled up the legs of my jeans. I hadn't expected it, so when Edward started to rub my legs gently with the gel, I started in surprise. He looked up at me with a crooked smile, and I immediately felt my cheeks flush crimson. He continued with his work, always very gentle—it was pretty sweet, and also humiliating. How I hated being human.

When he was done, he paused, still looking down at my legs. In my opinion, they were ugly and blotchy, but this didn't stop Edward running his snowy palm lightly up my leg, up my calf, curving around it and lingering at the sensitive skin under my knee. His fingers traced that spot, and I bit my lip, staring down at him. He didn't meet my gaze. His hand slowly trailed around my leg and then slid back down.

So quickly, he was on his feet, and I was once again shocked. I pulled my jeans down the rest of the way.

"Thanks, that does feel better."

I looked carefully at his face; it was composed, a polite smile fixed in place. It looked genuine, but his eyes seemed to be filled with some emotion I couldn't comprehend. "I'm glad," he said.

We made our way into the main room, and I looked up expectantly at him. "So," I said, "what are we going to do now?"

"Whatever you like."

Well, that was helpful. I averted my eyes from his, and looked around the room, considering the possibilities. Edward watched me, amused.

"I know," I decided. "Let's play scrabble." I looked at him for permission.

"Whatever you like," he repeated, reminding me, and then smirked, probably having the same thought that I was. There was no way I was going to win. The game would probably lay in how badly I lost.

I grinned, and crossed the room to take the box containing the game off the old lonesome bookshelf it was resting on. I walked back over to the centre of the room and sank to the ground, cross legged, the game out in front of me. Edward copied me and started setting up.

It didn't go well; I had a fairly good vocabulary, but Edward's outshone mine, predictably. He also seemed to have a much better streak of luck when it came to the letters. I kept getting vowels without any nouns.

The current score was three hundred and eighty seven to a hundred and twelve, and a large portion of the board had been filled. I was laying down across the floor when I flopped back onto my back with defeat.

"Okay, you win," I announced.

I heard Edward laugh. "Of course I did," he said in an overly self-assured tone.

"Hey," I defended myself weakly. "You had a hundred years to gain your victory."

Edward scooted over and lay down next to me on the floor. I stared up at the ceiling, although I could feel his eyes on my face.

"Tell me something," I said suddenly, my voice still somehow hesitant.

"Anything."

I turned my head to look deep into his golden eyes. They were curious, wondering about my question, probably; I couldn't detect anything else there.

"Well, you know, I've told you all about me . . ." the amazement in that being he found it all fascinating, "and I was wondering if . . . well, if you remember anything at all about being human." My voice lowered, doping into a whisper as I uttered the last words. I very much didn't want to offend him.

He didn't look upset, though. His features turned thoughtful, a little sombre.

"It's certainly not very clear . . . I can remember flashes; old, distant memories that fade away more each year. I struggle to retain some of them. May I ask what in particular you are curious about?"

I took a deep breath. "You're parents, your life . . . Everything. Anything." I honestly just wanted to know about _him_. "It's just difficult, trying to imagine you back then."

"Well, he began, slowly, and then sighed. I was immediately worried I _had_ upset him, but he continued on soon after. "My parents are very vague. I can't really tell you anything about them . . ."

He lapsed off in a deep silence, and I wondered what time period his thoughts had taken him to. His eyes had a faraway look to them.

"You can't remember them?" I repeated after a moment, prompting him. He focused back on my face and smiled just a little.

"No, I can't recall any memories containing them."

I opened my mouth to say something, but I stopped, slightly embarrassed. It didn't escape Edward's attention.

"What is it?" he asked gently.

I shook my head. I suppose it wouldn't matter, and I really didn't know how I would take it if he answered negatively.

"Please, Bella," he whispered, brushing his fingertip across my lower bottom lip.

I sighed in frustration.

"Well, it's nothing, really, I just . . ." Would it seem silly to him? I bit my lip and mumbled the next words.

"Do you think your parents would've approved of me?"

**Thanks, thanks, thanks to all those who comment. I love you :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I most unfortunately don't own any of the characters of this story. That credit goes to the phenomenal Stephenie Meyer.**

**Authors note: This is my very first fanfic **

**_This story is set between the end of Twilight and the start of New Moon, in Bella's POV._ **

**Chapter 10**

"_Well, it's nothing, really, I just . . ." Would it seem silly to him? I bit my lip and mumbled the next words. _

"_Do you think your parents would've approved of me?"_

_

* * *

  
_

He hadn't been expecting that, that was for sure. A look of shock and surprise flitted across Edward's face in response to my barely audible question. I tensed, ashamed a little, but not quite enough to change the subject.

"Yes," he said without hesitation once his brow had smoothed out. His voice was clear, level, completely sure; no hint of doubt was heard in his musical tone as it rang out around the silent room.

_That_ caught _me_ off guard. His utter certainty, without even thinking about it, when he'd just told me he couldn't remember his parents well at all.

"What? You're not going to even think about it?" I asked sceptically. I was louder than I had been before, and the contrast between the levels of my voice sounded strange. "That's it?"

Edward's frown was back; he was confused. "What do you mean, 'that's it'?"

"I just assumed you'd at least take the time to think about your answer. I didn't just want to hear what would be nice—I am really wondering about it, so the truth would be good." I blushed faintly and continued to stare at the ceiling pointedly. "I mean, it's kind of important to me."

Edward's hands reached out to cradle my face gently, and I finally turned my body to compliment his. He stared broodingly at me for an endless moment, seeing deep into my eyes, leaving me feel terribly exposed. I couldn't move my head to look away because he held it tightly.

"Bella," he said lowly. His thumb of his right hand brushed back and forth across my cheek. "Bella, I don't need to think about it. Of course they would approve. Not only do I feel confident that they would've been happy with anyone that _I_ was happy about, I also know they would've been absolutely delighted that that person was someone like _you_." A hint of a smile threatened his otherwise perfectly serious, and also desperately glorious, face. "Even under the unusual circumstances, they would be proud."

My face was red from his words, but I was still not utterly convinced.

"But . . . Wouldn't they have expected . . ." I wasn't at all too sure about how well-off Edward's family had been, but I simply assumed they would've been pretty high-class.

Before I could continue my half-formed sentences, he interrupted me.

"They wouldn't have expected anything. Bella, the only thing my parents would've been expecting was that I would've been pleased with my choice. And I am—pleased doesn't cover it. I can't believe my luck in the way this has turned out. I want _you_, Bella. Nothing else matters but that, except that you want me too.

"Of course I know they would've approved. They would've loved you, because you are perfect, and because _I_ love you. I don't want you ever doubting that."

His velvet voice was beautiful, his words pouring out with a burning passion that set his golden eyes ablaze as they bore into my own.

"Right," I whispered. My lips turned up at one corner of my mouth in a half smile.

Edward nodded, and whispered back, "I love you." He then leant in slowly and brushed his smooth lips across mine as I held perfectly still. I let out a deep sigh when he was done.

"Okay, time for lunch?" I asked hopefully, and my stomach snarled, enforcing my words. We both laughed.

"Time for lunch," he agreed, and sat us both up.

* * *

The fog outside was so thick it appeared to be almost solid, a penetrable wall of mist that clung to your skin and made you cough when you breathed it in heavily. I stared out at it from the small window in the kitchen; I felt so comfortably safe, inside away from the bitter cold. I squinted, wondering what exactly was out there, what the unidentifiable shapes presented, if it really had looked like this all day. The hearty fire was crackling once more, sending smoke into the night air that could not be distinguished as it swirled into the fog, blended in.

I felt all the more surreal, because I could hear the starting of rain on the roof—little droplets of water, splattering the window panes and bouncing off the stone walls—and I could see how icy it was outside: and yet I was perfectly contented; warm, comfortable, well fed and rested. There was nothing better than being in the middle of a storm, an onlooker as you took cover under a safe haven.

Having company in it was a plus, too, of course. I saw Edward's reflection in the window I was staring out of, as he silently walked up behind me. We didn't say anything for a long moment; he stood behind me, looking out as I did as I sat on the counter, my head resting on the wall, my legs dangling off the side. The rain was picking up; a drumming that's tempo gradually increased as it did so in velocity.

"Are you warm enough?" he wondered quietly. His voice was a hushed monotone; the wind outside would've picked it up and swallowed it in an instant.

I watched a raindrop trickle down the glass window, and I traced its path with my fingertip—the glass was cold.

"Yes, I'm fine." My tone matched his, low and soft.

Edward and I had played out the rest of the afternoon peacefully, just enjoying each other's company and revelling in the isolation. It wasn't isolated when I had him with me.

"How would you feel about a skiing trip?" he asked me out of the blue. I started, a drop of water splattered off the window pane, and turned so I could read his face.

"A skiing trip? You mean we'd get out of Forks?" That idea definitely had some potential, as crazy as it sounded to me in this moment.

"Yes," was his simple reply.

"With your family?" I checked curiously.

"And our friends from school. Wouldn't that be good? I'm sure it's what normal humans would do in their holidays—spend time with friends out of school." His face was completely serious, and I suddenly had a vision of what it would be like to get out of here with the Cullens, along with others . . .

And then I remembered the key part to his wonderful idea.

"Skiing? Doesn't that include snow?"

"Usually, yes." His eyes sparkle with amusement at my shocked and horrified expression.

"I can't ski," I said immediately.

He rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you can learn, Bella. Besides, I'd be with you the whole time."

"But . . ."

"Look, don't worry about it now," he urged. "It was just an idea. We can discuss it later, okay?"

I nodded, and went back to staring out of the window. The rain was picking up, the howling wind occasionally rattling the window. I felt rather than heard Edward approach me closer, and he gently stroked the back of my hair.

Just at that moment, a bolt of lightning lit up the sky in a spectacular show. I froze, and a few seconds later I heard the thunder follow after.

"Come on," Edward said, taking a step back. I looked around at him, and he beckoned me with his hand.

I hopped off the counter, unsure what he was up to, and he led me to the door.

"After you." He waited for me, and giving him a quizzical look, I turned the doorhandle and cranked the door open a few inches. The wind whipped into my face, but it was gentle, muted by the rest of the door.

My face was bewildered, but Edward was grinning. He slipped past me and opened the door the rest of the way, pushing it closed behind us as we were met by the pelting rain. Of course, we were under the little cover the porch provided, so I wasn't getting soaked—it was still freezing.

I shivered. "What are you doing?"

I hadn't noticed before, but Edward held something in his hands. He held it out to me, and I realized it was a thick woollen blanket. He gestured to the end of the veranda were a wooden bench was situated.

"Let's just watch this," he suggested, and before I knew it, I was snuggled up into him on the bench, wrapped up in the thick blanket. The rain wasn't on a huge angle, so not much reached the wooden decking. I was safe, in his arms, and I had a wonderful view of the aspiring night.

The whole place smelt like a storm; the wild trees thrashed in the wind, and it was damp. The mist had receded a lot, thanks to the lightning flashing in the intervals, followed by the loud rumbles of thunder. My breath came out in fog. I smiled up at him.

"This is great."

Edward looked down at me, tucked under his arm, and stared at me intently. "Yes it is," he agreed, but I wasn't sure if he was talking about the storm any more.

**Ahhh. Glad I finished that :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I most unfortunately don't own any of the characters of this story. That credit goes to the phenomenal Stephenie Meyer.

Authors note: This is my very first fanfic 

_This story is set between the end of Twilight and the start of New Moon, in Bella's POV._ Chapter 11

"Charlie?" I called, loudly banging my bag against the wall as I ventured inside my home. The light was on, and I could hear the distant blare of the television that signalled my father's presence. I dumped my bag at the bottom of the stairs, and lightly bounced into the lounge.

"Hey, Dad!" I greeted him enthusiastically.

Charlie looked up from the television in surprise—when he saw me standing there, his lips turned up in a wide grin. The sport game on the screen wasn't even enough to hold his attention; with a loud groan, he heaved himself off the couch and the next instant he was giving me an awkward, one armed hug.

It's good to see you're back, kiddo." He stepped back from me with his hands on my shoulders, looking me over.

"You too, Dad," I laughed. He was acting like I'd been away for two months, rather than two days. But, then again, it felt like I'd spent a lot longer away from reality than I actually had—time seemed like it was speeding up and slowing down at the same time when I was with Edward.

Charlie sat back down on the sofa, looking a bit awkward and embarrassed. "Well, I'd like to say I had dinner ready for you, but . . ."

"Don't worry, I've got it," I reassured him quickly, smiling. "Does chicken sound good?"

Charlie grinned again, showing his appreciation. "I think I missed you, Bella," he muttered.

"Happy to be of service."

Charlie laughed. "Oh, and I better tell you now—you're mother's been calling." He watched my pleased expression change into one of discontent and exasperation. "I know, I know," he told me. "I've assured her you're fine"—his brow creased in the most infinitesimal way, and I knew him well enough to know that he wasn't all too sure about this, but wasn't going to push it, thankfully—"but I did promise her that you would call her."

"Right," I sighed. That was surely going to be a long and pointless conversation; if conversation could be the correct word in a situation that consisted of babbling inquiries in a motherly voice and then assurances that that certain voice didn't seem to hear. Brilliant.

I supposed I did owe to my mother to call, seeing as this time she actually did have a pretty reasonable cause for her worry and concern.

Charlie's eyes had already flickered back to the television screen, and I didn't want to interrupt with what he had already been doing.

"Okay, well I'll just unpack and start dinner, and then I'll tell Renee to calm down and to leave you alone."

"Thanks, Bells," Charlie said, and threw me another grin.

I nodded, and slipped out of the room, back into the hall. I picked up my bag at the bottom of the stairs and lugged it up. I opened the door to my room, and flicked on the lights before entering.

When my bag was safely tucked in the corner, abandoned for the moment until I had enough courage to find out what Alice had put in there for me, I looked around my small bedroom and felt a rush of anticlimax. After my dreamy trip out of reality, away from everything, coming back home to normality was very off-putting and unwelcome. I kicked a sweater of mine that had been discarded onto my floor and threw myself onto my bed.

After the storm, in which Edward and I had sat out to watch for at least an hour or two, we had proceeded—when it became too unbearably chilly to sit idle outside—to move indoors, back onto the couch we had taken residence on the night before. In front of the fire, curled up in a ball with him, it was almost too easy to drift off into a peaceful sleep that was so deep I didn't even dream. I woke up in a tangle of limbs. If I had thought previous to this that sleeping that way would have been uncomfortable, I was now under the impression that nothing was better.

We had spent the morning there together, but then it became time to head back. I hoped we would get the chance to revisit this spot again, because it was just beautiful.

When we arrived back at the Cullen's huge white mansion, we were greeted by everybody except one—Rosalie was too busy fiddling with her car to notice our return. I tried not to linger on that, and to just enjoy the company of everyone else. Alice had been basically bouncing, her angel's face alight with glee.

I waited out the rest of the afternoon there—Carlisle got called away to the hospital shortly afterwards—and so I put off going home. I had been thoroughly enjoying watching Jasper and Emmet play an elaborate chess game, with their own rules. I didn't know what was happening most of the time, but it was entertaining.

I noticed form the corner of my eye Alice, her lips vibrating with words directed at Jasper, too low and fast for me to hear. I guessed it was Emmet's next moves, because straight after Jasper eliminated Emmet's favourite piece. He cussed loudly and refocused his concentration minutely.

Chess in the Cullen household soon got out of hand. Emmet and Jasper faced each other across from the wide space of chess boards, while Alice flitted around each side, concentrating hard. Edward and I sat together on the floor, watching. Even Esme made her way downstairs, a quiet spectre who couldn't keep the warming smile off her face while she watched her family.

I caught Edward out cheating—he was mouthing the moves Jasper was thinking of taking to Emmet, who was having a hard time keeping the smirk off his face. But Alice was quick—she caught on to this development, and soon after the game wasn't really between Emmett and Jasper anymore; it was Edward and Alice, both directing their players on what moves to take.

Of course, I found all this quite hilarious. The mind reader and psychic were getting seemingly frustrated at Emmet and Jasper, who apparently weren't dishing the moves out quick enough, or weren't listening to what they were saying.

Esme intervened before it turned into a fight, and it was decided on a tie.

Edward had kissed me goodbye through the window of my truck—Alice had driven me home, and I wasn't allowed to complain about it apparently, because it was all about "looking convincing". It was a chaste kiss, nothing serious, but I still blushed, embarrassed by Alice's company. She'd just given me an impatient look and gunned the engine deafeningly.

And now I was here, waiting for him to arrive, stuck at home and waiting out supper time. I supposed I shouldn't be too ungrateful, seeing as Charlie was happy for my company. I had missed him, too.

I sighed and jumped off my bed.

The alarm clock on my nightstand informed me that it was getting late, and I probably should've been getting dinner ready if I was set on eating at a decent hour. I bounced down the stairs, feeling a little more energized and enthusiastic after I realized tonight I'd be able to cook without fighting over the job with someone else.

The kitchen welcomed me into its arms.

As I chuffed around, cooking and chopping and preparing, Charlie wandered in to see how I was going.

"Nearly done?" he asked, just as his stomach let off a very audible rumble. His hand went down and rested on it.

"Sure," I laughed. "I just need to put this in the oven—do I have enough time to call Renee while that's on?" Not that Charlie would have any clue really.

"Err, I think so. She's pretty impatient."

I nodded and flung my oven mitts onto the counter with quite a speed, and rushed to get the phone off the cradle. Charlie noticed my unusually frantic actions.

"Anxious, are we?" His brow furrowed, and I knew he was wondering why I was so seemingly keen to speak to my mother.

"I just don't want her worrying." I dialled her number and put the phone up to my ear, waiting for it to start ringing.

Charlie muttered something to himself and stalked out of the room.

I didn't want him to know, because I had a hard enough time admitting the truth to myself, but the reason I was so anxious was because I was impatiently waiting the time when Edward would turn up. It didn't make much sense, but I thought to myself that if I sped up my actions, perhaps time would speed up too.

The phone call took almost half an hour. I was able to get off because for the last five minutes I'd been insisting to her that dinner was burning. She asked the usual questions: How I was, how I felt, if I'd been sick, in pain, feverish . . . I'd tried telling her I was all fine now, that my cast had been taken off my leg nearly two weeks ago **(AN/ I soooo know it wouldn't have been taken off that quick, but let's just ignore that little hiccup, okay?)**, but she was pretty persistent.

The timer went off and I flew to the oven.

"Charlie!" I called, "dinner's ready!" It was hot and steaming when I took it out, so I made sure I was extra careful dishing it out onto two plates. I'd already set the table as I'd been on the phone, so I placed the dishes down and took my seat.

Charlie was there in an instant.

"Smells good, Bella," he said appreciatively, before digging in.

Dinner was humble, quiet, and my thoughts flew away toward other certain things . . . I jumped when my father addressed me.

"So how was your 'sleepover thing', Bella?" he asked through a mouthful of food, casually, just curious. I took a careful breath before I answered, trying not to come off overly wary.

"Oh, it was great," I said lamely. "Uh, Alice made me shop with her, obviously. I got a few new clothes . . . she's quite consistent, really. Good girly time."

Charlie nodded thoughtfully, but I could tell I lost him slightly at the mention of shopping. "Yeah, she is, that one. I'm glad you got out with her though, Bella. I worry sometimes when you're stuck here with me . . ."

He let that trail off and I knew why—there was no need to mention I was stuck here not only with Charlie but Edward too. Edward a lot. Not something that pleased Charlie greatly.

I opened my mouth to answer, not sure what to say to that. But, before I could find the right words, there was a quiet and sharp knock at the door.

"Oh! That's Edward," I mumbled. I got up form my seat and took both the dishes into the kitchen—Charlie was finished, and I suddenly wasn't that hungry. Charlie muttered something, too, but I didn't quite catch it.

"Not too late, Bells, okay? I know it's your break, but I'm still your father . . ." He gave me a warning look and shuffled off back into his spot on the sofa that he vacated every night after work.

I eagerly went to get the door.

I wrenched it out of the way, and smiled happily up at him. He was standing there, a perfect smile on his face, eyes warm and scorching and searching deeply into my own. I blinked, hoping to dispel some of the dizzying connection there was between us that moment, and stepped aside to let him in.

There was no greeting. I didn't say anything, and neither did he. It was like we didn't need to—like everything had already been conveyed through our eyes that needed to be conveyed. It was a feeling and concept I wasn't used to, but I absolutely loved it; it was comfortable.

I took his cool hand into my warm one, and shut the door behind him; it was dark outside. Then I led him behind me, our hand twined, up the stairs and into my bedroom I'd previously vacated. I stopped to shut the door behind me, and then I fully relaxed with a big sigh. I turned to face him.

Edward chuckled. "Hello to you, too." His crooked smile was in place, dazzling me as always.

"Sorry," I muttered. "I was just . . . anxious." That was it. That was all I said.

That was all I needed to say. He got me. He understood.

"Me too," he whispered.

I smiled a tiny smile, and then remembered something.

"Oh . . . Are you aware that Alice got me something? After out trip, I mean." I examined his face, and awareness dawned on it. I was still speaking softly, without meaning to. It just seemed to fit the mood and atmosphere.

I turned away from him, over to the corner where the bag that wasn't _really_ mine—it was only mine for my father's sake—was. I picked it up, and supposed it wasn't too big considering.

When I turned back around, Edward was sitting on my bed, relaxed, his arms out behind him, supporting his weight. I followed and sat down next to him cross legged, facing him, the bag in my lap.

"Alice," was all he said.

I nodded. "Yes, I realize the limited packing room before in the bag must have been difficult for her. I should have known."

"I could have warned you, but I thought it would worry you needlessly," Edward offered.

"Thanks so much," I muttered.

His smile was back in place.

"Well, let's see," I said, and zipped open the black bag carefully. I stared at it in my lap, and looked into it. Clothes, as predicted.

I pulled the first item; it was blue. Of course.

"Hmmm . . . That's not too bad, is it?" I held up the thin cotton dress for Edward's inspection. It was quite modest; the hem would be at me knee, and although it was sleeveless, it had a nice shape to it. It flared out at the waist. "Impractical, though. I don't know where she would think I would wear this to, considering this is Forks. Am I supposed to just freeze?"

"I like it," Edward decided. I flushed lightly and placed it carefully to the side.

The next thing I pulled out caught me by surprise. "_What_ . . .? Why would I need this?" The horror dawned on me and I looked up at Edward's innocent expression.

"I thought you said we would discuss it," I said weakly.

Edward's eyebrows shot up. "No, I meant that. Honestly. But this is Alice we're talking about."

"So she sees that we will be going?" I muttered. "I knew it! See, you _always_ get your way." My face was down, my eyes focusing on the article of clothing clutched in my hands.

Edward pulled my chin up to look at his face with a finger.

"Perhaps not. I'm not positive how this one will turn out. But, this _is_ Alice, so maybe she was just being prepared." He frowned a little. "I won't take you if you are really this much against it. Have some faith in me, Bella, please."

I looked once more at the thick snow jacket that was in my arms. It was gold, trim, designer . . . probably still practical, and entailed an idea I was yet to warm up to.

Skiing trip. Honestly.

"Next," Edward requested, and he pulled the jacket from my hands and carefully laid it over the dress.

All in all, the pile was pretty insignificant. What joined the rest were just a blouse and another sweater. Nothing I couldn't handle.

It was eleven when I decided I could live without Edward for an hour at most. We popped back downstairs to find Charlie dozing off in front of the television.

I walked him to the door and stepped out with him, the porch light on. I shut the door swiftly behind me in case my dad woke up.

"You'll be back?" Even after all this time and routine, I still felt the need to check.

Edward's hands gently went up to cradle my face delicately. We were inches apart, our faces zoning in each passing second, and I could almost feel his breath on my face. He moved one of his hands briefly to lightly brush the hair of my face softly.

"Of course," he whispered reassuringly, and his golden eyes were impossible to disbelieve. I was highly aware of the lack of light, of the darkness that enclosed our figures; it just sent that usual electricity between us swimming and humming into overdrive.

Carefully, softly, he ducked his face in closer, to close that breath's distance between us. His lips very gently, very sensually pressed against my own, his hands still cradling my face as if I'd fall away or disappear if I moved.

I shut my eyes as he kissed me, absolutely contented. He parted his lips slightly and I could taste him on my tongue.

I was very careful not to do anything hasty, to do anything that would make him pull away. My arms ached to wind around his neck, but I held off that desire, and just placed one of them softly to his smooth cheek.

He broke away soon after, too soon for my liking.

"Always," he breathed, his words vibrating against my lips as he still held my face close. He was fully answering my question from before.

And then his hands dropped, and with a small smile, he turned, swiftly, soon to be swallowed completely by the black darkness that stretched on into the night.

I watched, until I could see no more, and then slipped back inside, my own small, secret smile playing on my lips.

**Is that any good? I need the reassurance—I'm a person who worries endlessly about these things. So, review, if you like, I don't want to be annoying about these things. Thanks to the ones who do :)**

**xx**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I most unfortunately don't own any of the characters of this story. That credit goes to the phenomenal Stephenie Meyer.

Authors note: This is my very first fanfic 

_This story is set between the end of Twilight and the start of New Moon, in Bella's POV._

**Thanks for the support I've been given. I love you guys :)**

Chapter 12

As I lay awake in my bed that suddenly seemed unfamiliar and very unappetising, I stared up at the ceiling as best I could in the limited light. The clock next to me read one in the morning, and only _now_ had my father finally given up trying to watch the late sports, and had decided he really needed his sleep. All this time I had been waiting impatiently for him to come to this conclusion, wide awake. Before, if I strained my hearing, I could just make out the slight creaking of the couch as Charlie had shifted his weight or the hum of commentators when something exciting happened on the television. That had been my only activity, besides sighing and groaning.

I heard the tap shut off in the bathroom, and the sound of shuffling feet as Charlie made his way to his bed. What a relief. My father would be out of it very soon, and I knew the second he was, _he_ would be here. Edward. The only reason in the world I would postpone my much needed sleep in this moment.

I willed my drooping lids to stay open and alert. It was important I stayed conscious.

The numbers on my alarm clock changed rapidly as the minutes passed in silence. A deathly silence. I could hear Charlie's snores, the brushing of leaves against my window from the tree outside it, and my own breathing, which was getting slower as more time passed. Finally, when I felt I couldn't take it anymore—had it really only been twelve minutes?—I heard the relieving soft sound of my widow being eased open.

"Finally," I sighed quietly, letting the air in me whoosh out with my words. I struggled underneath my blankets to sit up properly.

"Stay where you are," Edward said quietly. I quit my struggles, my neck craning to see him as I propped myself up on my elbows.

I saw the shadows dance across my dark room, heard the muted thump as my window was lowered back down, and then gave a small gasp when I felt some added weight sink the bed.

"Hey, Bella," a brightly optimistic voice sounded out of the dark, right near my feet. I jumped and then gasped again.

"Alice?"

"The one and only," the voice answered, sounding amused.

Pointlessly, I struggled even harder against the bond the blanket had on me, trying desperately to upright myself.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a slight hiss of a whisper.

"Is it a problem?" Her voice was innocent and surprised, but I knew her well enough to know it was put on. "I'm not allowed to visit my friend in the middle of the night?"

"In the middle of the night, some warning might have been called for," I muttered, finally succeeding in sitting up.

"Fair enough. I'll remember that next time."

"Edward?" I whispered unsurely.

"I'm here, Bella," he answered, and at last he came into my sight, bending over me beside my bed. I could only see him because of the limited light emitted from my digital clock, and it was only enough to see his face, thrown in shadow.

"Oh." I blinked at him, and then turned my head to the foot of the bed where Alice was apparently situated. I couldn't see a thing.

"I didn't think you'd still be up," Edward whispered. "Did we wake you?"

"No, no," I mumbled. "I was already awake."

There was a moment filled with the peaceful silence. I just had to ask.

"Um, not that it's a problem, but _is_ there a reason why you both are here?"

"Yes, actually," Edward began, "Alice insisted that she accompany me back here—"

"Because there is an important situation at hand that needs to be discussed," Alice finished for him, cutting him off. I looked in exasperation at Edward's face beside me, and he was smiling apologetically back.

"Serious?"

"Yes, Bella, serious," Alice snapped impatiently.

I still couldn't see her, and it was getting annoying trying to converse with someone who could see _you_ perfectly fine, but not the other way round. I opened my mouth to complain, but, before I could, she scooted up my bed, and her little face came into the pool of soft light as she sat half on my lap and into my vision.

Alice was always a step ahead.

My mouth snapped shut as I waited for her to elaborate.

"Very serious," she continued. "I got under the distinct impression that you had some issues with a certain skiing trip that was on the agenda?" Her delicate eyebrows rose past her inky black hair as she pursed her lips at me sceptically.

I gulped and stared at her wide eyed.

"Well, hurry up and explain these _issues_, Bella," she ordered even more impatiently. "I love you, and it's good to see you, but I would much prefer being at home with Jasper, who is waiting for me to return. Also, Edward will probably end up kicking me out. So hurry up—we have limited time. Explain!"

I crossed my arms over my chest defiantly. I was annoyed. I had waited up all this time just to get my head bitten off.

I was also a bit mortified.

"Sorry, Bella," Edward whispered beside me.

"Ganging up now, are we?" I grumbled.

"No, I swear to you this wasn't my idea. Just answer her question quickly so she can go off and annoy someone else, and then _we_ can discuss this ourselves and pretend Alice wasn't here."

Alice frowned unhappily at her brother. "I'm actually doing you a favour, too, Edward. I can't see right at the moment—if I can't change her mind a little, I doubt you'll end up going." She rolled her eyes and then focused back on me.

"Explain," she repeated sternly.

"Fine!" I said a little too loudly. I worked to modulate my tone. "What is it exactly that you're wondering about?"

"Why you have such an objection to the idea."

"Well," I flustered, "you specified _skiing_—skiing _trip_. I may not know the finer points on that one, but I'm still pretty positive that includes snow. And the wet. And the slippery ice. Alice, I have a hard enough job trying to keep myself on my own two feet here—how do you think I'd fare on a _skiing_ _trip_?!"

She looked unperturbed.

"We'd be with you the whole time, of course," she stated calmly. "You need to invest some more trust into us, Bella, or else I'm going to get insulted. I think a bunch of vampires is enough to make you stay upright for a couple of days." Her tone was hard—not harsh, just firm.

"And what about the wet?" I demanded. "Okay, okay," I said quickly as I saw Alice was about to argue that one. "My own problem; I get it. There are rain jackets and fires and hot drinks. But still—_why do you feel the need to do that to me_?"

Alice rolled her eyes again. "Please, Bella, stop being so over dramatic—you're being such a human."

I scowled at that comment. Edward, sensing my distress, took my hand carefully into his. I ignored him for the moment—he was still in trouble, and I had yet to deal with him.

"Well, how about you answer me a question; why is this so important to you? Who"—I looked at the both of them now, directing this question at the pair—"came up with this whole idea, anyway?"

"Me," they said at the same time, in unison. My brow furrowed.

"Well, see it was technically Edward, but then I'd been thinking something along the same lines anyway . . . and I thought it was a fantastic idea," Alice explained. "Just what you need—quality time with friends out of school so they don't think you've forgotten them, a quality trip to add to your scanty destinations you've visited, and a quality memory of appeasing Charlie about socializing with others!" Her smile made me feel like I was missing on the key thing here, the thing that would make me be as excited as her. "Add in the Cullens so we can keep our Bella safe . . . and we've got a perfect plan."

"But why does it have to be _skiing_?" I knew I was sounding whiny. I also knew my argument was getting old. But, honestly, there had been no good reason why we had to venture out into severe sub zero temperatures.

"Bella," Alice sighed. "You know we can't just go on a trip to Bali—think about it!"

"I know that," I muttered.

"Well, if the cold is your only objection—"

"I don't have anything warm enough to bring." As soon as the flimsy excuse escaped my mouth, I regretted it instantly.

Alice's smile gleamed oddly in the dim light. "And what do you think you have me for?"

I groaned in frustration. I knew I didn't want to do this. Sure, the idea in concept didn't sound overly horrendous; but add in my streak for appalling bad luck and the reality that nothing ever went smoothly for me, and it sounded like a complete disaster.

"Just think about it, Bella," Alice ordered. "Stop being so pessimistic. Charlie will be happy with that scenario too. Carlisle and Esme would be coming along."

I looked down into my lap, scowling. This was so unfair.

Alice seemed to ease up a bit, and I didn't think about why that was, because I was sure it wouldn't be comforting.

"Well, I better go and leave you two things together. I can see I'm doing no good here." She sniffed and stood up from my bed, disappearing once again from my eyesight as the darkness gobbled up her small figure.

"Alice," I wailed.

"I know, Bella, I know. Just get some sleep—I've never seen you look so haggard. Let's just hope it clears up in the morning." I didn't have to see her face to know the grimace that it would be wearing.

"She'll be _fine_, Alice," Edward whispered.

"Sure thing."

I felt a cool hand on my arm, and I blinked in surprise to find Alice's angel face right next to me. She smiled a tiny bit.

"I'll let you think about it," she told me.

"How generous of you," I muttered. She ignored me.

"And I'll see you in the morning when you finally see it my way. You're too frumpy at the moment to see things clearly," she informed me. I resisted rolling my eyes.

Alice gave my cheek a quick peck, and then winked at me before disappearing silently. I waited a moment.

"Is she gone?" I whispered.

"Yes," Edward answered just as quietly.

There was a moment more of silence, and then from the corner of my eye I saw Edward get up and gently sit next to me on the bed.

"Much better," he said.

I turned and glared at him frostily.

"What," I managed to say between clenched teeth, "made you think bring Alice along was a good idea?"

He looked back at me in innocent surprise.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't have a choice." He rolled his eyes at some thought or memory. "She would have gotten to you soon enough, anyway. And besides, like I said, we can just forget that little intrusion and start the conversation all over again."

I pursed my lips. "You seriously don't want to go on this trip now?" I couldn't control the hope that leaked into my tone.

Edward chuckled softly. "I didn't say that," he pointed out, touching the tip of my nose with his index finger. "But it would make me feel horrible if I forced you into something you were that against."

I sighed and flopped back down on my back, exhausted by this long and confusing thing in the early hours of the morning. Edward lay down on his back, too, and absentmindedly fondled my hand which was clasped in his.

"Tired?" he guessed. "You look like you're about to drop off asleep."

"I look haggard, if I remember correctly." I frowned. "I thought that was a description that was only used on women who were over thirty."

Edward laughed as soft as a whisper. "Don't listen to Alice—she's just grumpy she hasn't gotten her way immediately."

"No, she's probably right. I always look worn out when I'm exhausted." I sighed for what felt like the millionth time.

"No," Edward whispered. "You look beautiful."

I flushed at his words, but still responded confidently.

"Says you."

"Exactly. Says me. And I happen to be very good with these sort of distinguishes."

I laughed once and then closed my eyes. It was ridiculous the way he seemed to see me.

I felt his hand smooth out across my cheek, brushing back and forth gently, and was calmed instantly.

"You don't believe me, do you?" He spoke softly, but still managed to fill a whole array of emotions into his voice; frustration, exasperation, disbelief . . .

I cracked one lid open wearily, and just smiled at him gently before lowering it again. I snuggled deeper into my blankets.

His lips pressed against my temple, and his sweet breath tickled my neck. "You're beyond beautiful."

It was just a breath, a murmur that threatened not to be heard. I couldn't answer—I was too tired, too thrilled. I just moved my head against his hand gently.

"Sleep well, you beautiful girl," he murmured. "Sleep, my Bella."

**Mwhahah. For some reason I'm all pumped after writing that. That's not too sappy, is it? I love it when I get your opinion, so feel free to tell me how you feel :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I most unfortunately don't own any of the characters of this story. That credit goes to the phenomenal Stephenie Meyer.**

**Authors note: This is my very first fanfic **

_**This story is set between the end of Twilight and the start of New Moon, in Bella's POV.**_

**Chapter 13**

When I woke up in the morning, my bed was empty apart from myself. It took me a while to realise this strange development—I'd rolled around a bit and probably moaned a fair bit, too, before fully waking up. But, when I did finally open my eyes, it was to a very lonely and unwelcome bed.

I'd been confused, at first; had something happened? Had his family called him away? Is he hunting? I couldn't understand at first, and I tried to make myself believe it was for no urgent reason—surely he'd tell me if it was. I hated the thought that something might have happened, or _be_ happening, while I just lulled around at home at ease.

Well, not ease, really, because I couldn't be very well at ease without _him_ with me, could I?

Still lying under the covers in my bed, I briefly considered driving over to the Cullens to check if he was there. But then I didn't want to impose, or be nosey, if it was a family thing, perhaps something private. How long had he been gone? I was miffed that he hadn't at least woken me up before his departure, with some sort of explanation, if he was planning on not being here when I woke up.

And, just like that, my heart was off on a chase, following after my fears that worried me to death.

Maybe he _was_ supposed to be here, now, safe, with me. Maybe he'd gone hunting, expecting to be back in due time for morning, and something had gone wrong? Had something happened to him?

Sick scenarios whirled around in my head, not all of them very realistic and rational, but before I could make a move to jump out of bed, something in my peripheral vision caught my eye.

I frowned, and the images where halted from a second, warily held aside for the moment.

It was a piece of paper, folded once in half, just on the edge of my pillow. I rolled over onto my stomach and snatched it up, my hands fumbling as I tried to smooth it out.

I didn't even read it at first; I just got a glimpse of his elegant handwriting and was able to breathe. I had to take a minute to calm down before I could figure out what the note said.

_You're beautiful when you sleep, too. _

Well, now, that was comforting. I stared at it for a while.

Then I groaned and heaved myself off the bed.

Going into the bathroom made me fervently glad that Edward hadn't actually been here when I _did_ wake up. Because that would have been very embarrassing. I looked frightful. I was blaming it on Alice—her delaying on my sleeping patterns. Not that I'd actually tell her that, because then she'd get all bossy and probably do her whole "makeover dearest and absolutely clueless Bella" again to make me feel better.

That was the last thing I needed.

My hair took some time to tame, but when I was done and looked half what normal, I headed down my stairs to go see what I could cook up for breakfast. I strolled happily into the room, and then did a double take.

"Err . . . Good morning," I said weakly when I'd unfrozen.

Edward was sitting in one of the three dining chairs in Charlie's tiny kitchen, staring out the window, a vacant look to his face. He was completely and utterly still, a statue, something my mind had conjured up. That was until I spoke up.

He turned his head, and, in catching sight of me, grinned widely.

"Yes," he agreed. His eyes appraised me, standing there clad in my pyjamas. "Sleep well?"

"Very," I murmured, coming over to pull out the chair near him. I sat down silently, staring at him. "I got your note," I told him, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his overbearing sweetness.

"Good."

"So, is there a reason you're here and not upstairs in my bed . . ."

His crooked smile was out now, and it made it difficult for me to finish my sentence.

"Sorry about that. Charlie got up early to check on you, so I left for a minute." His eyes held something, a mysterious depth to them, but what he said overruled its importance.

I processed that, and frowned—just slightly.

"But then why didn't you come back?" I couldn't help the wanting tone my voice took on as I uttered that, and was embarrassed at how needy I sounded.

Before I could look down, ashamed, Edward was stroking my face gently.

"I didn't want to wake you—you looked so peaceful." His smile was back in play. "And I assumed you were tired after last night; I'll have to tell Alice to make her visits perhaps a bit earlier."

"She'll be visiting more?" I asked, a teeny bit petulant.

Edward chuckled at my reluctant voice. "I'll hope Alice didn't see you say that—I'm not sure if she'd be very flattered."

I bit my lip, instantly feeling guilty. "It's not like that—I didn't mean—"

"I know," Edward assured my gently. "But I still would prefer, if there is a next time, that it could be held at a different time. You need your sleep, and to be perfectly honest, I don't like sharing my time with you with anyone else."

I didn't answer, but was secretly glad, as selfish and as greedy as that was. I loved Alice, but it still felt like there wasn't enough _time_ for just me and Edward. And that was a very dangerous, risky, and stupid thing to be thinking considering the arguments that we would start if I voiced my thought.

"Now," Edward said, "are you hungry?"

I rolled my eyes. Some day, I was sure this would get old. "Not really."

"Well, when you are, tell me."

* * *

"This is so pointless!" I stressed, slamming the pencil that was in my hand down onto my open textbook. Edward's voice was patient, relaxed.

"No, it is _very_ relevant. How are you going to become as successful as you could be with just a pretty face?" He carefully, but very pointedly, placed the pencil back into my hand. "You need to feed those brains of yours. Someone with the amount of potential you possess, needs to keep reaching higher."

I scowled up at his lovely face.

We were lying down on our stomachs, almost opposite one another, with my school work in between us on the floor. Sprawled out on the living room floor, me slaving over my stupid calculus, and Edward trying to coax me into showing some enthusiasm for it; not my idea of a happy time.

"Come one, Bella . . ." He untucked his hand from underneath him so he could reach out and play with a lock of my hair. "You need to concentrate."

I huffed. He was so unfair. Like a parent gone bad.

His fingers continued their journey, straying onto my cheek. Blood flowed to my face.

A parent who had some strange, powerful control over me. A parent who was sometimes not the least bit parental in the most delicious way.

"Fine," I grumbled, and picked the pencil back up. All too soon it was in my mouth, and I was chewing on the end of it absentmindedly, my eyes straining to see past the signs in my textbook as if it had the answers hidden in the page.

"Bella."

He just whispered it, but it was enough to make me jump. My eyes, wide and shocked as if having been caught doing something I shouldn't have been doing, looked back into his own, which were closer than they had been before, if my memory served me correctly.

My hand and mouth loosened its grip on the pencil, and I could feel it slipping out. My mouth was beginning to gape, and I could feel slight tremors in my hands.

We stared at each other. I'd forgotten what I was supposed to be doing.

"Concentrate," Edward breathed, but I couldn't make sense of his words at this precise moment. All I could think about was his sweet breath caressing my face.

My heart thumped loudly in my chest, and my palms began to get slick with sweat. The pencil fell loosely, out of my mouth but still slightly in grip in hand. My lips were open a bit, still frozen the same way they had been before when the pencil was shoved between them. I could feel the cool air on the inside of them, my senses heightened.

His eyes began to melt, and I wasn't aware of what was happening. The pencil fell from my grasp, making a quiet thumping noise as it hit the paper work underneath me.

And Edward kissed me.

Pressed his smooth, cool lips to my own slackened ones, and it was quite a kiss to remember; slow, sensual . . . careful.

Screw homework—even the teachers, if they were in my position, wouldn't be able to pass up this. I'm sure if I was able to explain everything they'd probably show compassion. I didn't have a choice but to kiss him back mindlessly.

And then his lips were gone.

Mine stung painlessly, aching from the loss. I stared at him in disbelief. Edward had already grabbed my textbook and turned it around so it was facing him, and his head was bent over it, reading.

"Question twelve, section B . . ."

I groaned and collapsed off my elbows onto the ground completely.

* * *

"It's ready, Bella," Edward whispered into my ear, shaking my shoulder ever so gently. I heard the scraping as something was moved onto the table, and a delicious waft of delicious food flooded through my nose and made me smile.

I opened my eyes and got my head off the table, straightening up in my seat.

"This looks so good," I noted, complimenting the dish of homemade pizza that was placed in front of me. It made my mouth water.

Edward flipped the dish towel over his shoulder and took his seat, smiling. "You deserve something good after all the work you did this morning," he told me, and then winked.

I gave him a brief sarcastic expression, but the food couldn't be held off a moment longer. I delved into it heartily.

"Charlie will be home soon," he commented when I was nearly finished. "He's gotten off early today."

"Really?" This surprised me. I couldn't remember the last time he'd willingly shortened his working hours. "Why? Is there any reason?"

Edward's face struggled for a brief second, and it looked full of glee . . . But I might have imagined it because in less time than a second he was smiling peacefully.

"No _big_ reason, but he does want to talk to you."

I nodded slowly. "Okay."

"Can I take that?" Edward asked, indicating my now empty plate.

"Sure," I said, and smiled.

He got up and took my dish into the kitchen. I heard the tap running and hopped up from my seat to join him.

Edward was in the process of washing dishes, so I reached up to grab the dish towel that was stung over his shoulder so I could dry. We worked in comfortable silence for a while.

And then I heard it. Tires crunched the gravel out front, and I knew this must be Charlie arriving home. It wasn't even two yet.

"Are you sure nothing is wrong?" I checked, eyeing Edward with a sever gaze.

"Nothing," he promised sincerely. "I told you that already."

He was finished, so he pulled the plug in the sink and then insisted in taking the towel off me.

"I can do it," I protested, but he shut me up with one look.

"I know you can," he assured me, resuming my previous position. "There are many wonderful things you can do. I simply wish to do this one."

I rolled my eyes and decided there was no point in arguing with him.

The front door opened and my father's familiar voice flooded in form the hall.

"Bells?" He called, and I turned in his direction.

**Awww. Now there is something I like about the prospect of Edward doing dishes . . . I can't place my finger on what it is, though. Hope that was okay . . .**

**Feel free to ask me any questions or whatever :)**

**LOVE YOU!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Why hello there. **

**It's been great lately, because I've had a lot more time to write than usual thanks to the bushfire days—because my school is situated in the middle of the fire threat places, I've been getting days off school when it shuts down.**

**NOT THAT THE FIRES ARE GOOD!! I'm not saying that or anything; I know people who where effected by them. It's just handy in a good way from a very bad concept.**

Disclaimer: I most unfortunately don't own any of the characters of this story. That credit goes to the phenomenal Stephenie Meyer.

Authors note: This is my very first fanfic 

_**This story is set between the end of Twilight and the start of New Moon, in Bella's POV.**_

Chapter 14

_The front door opened and my father's familiar voice flooded in from the hall._

"_Bells?" He called, and I turned in his direction._

* * *

My father came into my view, smiling widely as he walked over to me in the kitchen.

"Dad!" I said, hoping the false surprise in my voice was realistic enough. "What are you doing here?"

Charlie's grin grew as he shrugged out of his police jacket, swinging it over the dining room chair.

"I got off early," he announced, sounding pleased with himself. "It's as quiet as a mouse down there—they didn't need me."

"Wow. That's great." Hopefully I also didn't sound as completely lame as I think I did, either.

I became aware once again of Edward behind me in the kitchen when I saw Charlie's eyes flicker to him. "Edward," he greeted, nodding his head in his direction.

"Hi, Charlie." Edward's voice was relaxed enough to ease any worries I still had left. He obviously wasn't bothered by this "talk" coming up, and it couldn't be a bad thing, right, if Charlie seemed so happy now?

"Well, what have you two been up to today?" Charlie asked, leaning against the kitchen doorframe.

"Homework," I grumbled dejectedly, and I saw from the corner of my eye Edward's smirk as he turned around, back to the dishes. I resisted going into full detail of how awful it was. Instead, I focused back on Charlie.

"What about you?"

"Nothing much, really. The usual. You've still got more homework?" Charlie asked, and I wondered if he thought I was lying, or if he really was just surprised. It was hard to tell with my father.

"Oodles," I told him glumly. "But I think I've gotten through most of it now."

"Well, that's good."

I nodded my head, agreeing.

Edward was finished drying, so he leant against the sink, facing the both of us.

"What about you, Edward?" Charlie addressed him. He seemed more tolerant of my boyfriend now, possibly because he knew we had been doing school work today.

"All done," Edward said, and flashed one of his crooked smiles.

Well, _he_ didn't have any agonizingly distracting people around him when he did his homework, thank you very much. _He_ didn't have anyone kiss him and go back to their work like nothing had happened at all. _He_ didn't have a slow, sluggishly human brain that could imagine a lot more pleasant things to be doing than work.

If only I could explain this all to Charlie.

"Yeah, he's been helping me," I clarified. "He's _pretty_ good." I turned to Edward and raised one of my eyebrows, and he gave me a half smirk back.

I didn't know about him, but I was very surprised when Charlie unexpectedly cleared his throat. I jumped, wondering what we'd done wrong. Were we not even allowed to smile at each other any more?

But, to my relief, Charlie wasn't even paying any attention to us. He was looking at the floor, seemingly focused on his feet. I could tell by the set of his mouth that he was frowning, and clearly uncomfortable.

"Dad?" What was wrong with him?

My father let out a huge gust of air and looked up into my eyes, looking oddly sheepish. "Alright, so I didn't just do _nothing_ all day . . ." He trailed off. He didn't continue.

Ah, so maybe we were finally getting to this _talk_. This ought to be interesting.

"What are you saying, Dad," I urged, taking a step closer to him. Edward was quiet, silent behind me.

"Edward, would you mind giving us a minute?" Charlie asked, looking over my shoulder at him. "We won't be long."

"Of course," Edward said, and did I just imagine the excited glint in his eye? What was _that_ about? I narrowed my eyes at his retreating figure in suspicion.

Charlie cleared his throat again, regaining my attention. I turned to look at him warily.

"Okay, so you're probably wondering what's wrong . . ." he started off, fidgeting uncomfortably.

Too right.

"Nothing's really _wrong_, Bells," he assured me after a second of silence, "you're a good kid and all. But I was on the phone to your mother this morning . . ."

"What? _Why_?"

"It is perfectly acceptable for me to call Renee, Bella," Charlie reminded me patiently.

"Right. Sorry. Go on."

"We're just . . . worried . . . about you," Charlie admitted, peeking a look at my face to make sure he wasn't in trouble. I kept my features as indifferent as possible, hoping this would make him spill quicker. It worked. He went on with more confidence. "Things are different now, Bells, and we get that. You've got a"—he paused on the word—"_boyfriend_, and so things may change. But it's just you seemed to get out a lot more, before, and now . . ." He trailed off. His eyes focused back on me.

"Am I in trouble here?" I asked, confused. "Why would you and Mum be worried?" And did they have to keep ganging up together behind my back on subjects that evolved around _me_?

"Worried is the wrong word," Charlie decided. "I suppose _concerned_ would be a more appropriate one. And I'm sorry for just springing this on you—I know Edward's here, but he's always here or you're at his place, so there's never really a great time . . ."

I waited in what I hoped came across as patience.

Charlie let out a sigh. "You know I'm no good at this sort of thing, Bella. Your mother and I just want to see you get out a bit more—not _just_ with him." He could see my eyes narrow, and he held his hands up in a like of surrender. "No, I do know it's one of our businesses, really. I don't know what you kids get up to, and to be perfectly honest I don't really want to, either. But it makes me feel guilty—leaving you to mope around here all the time."

What a card to play—he knew I only moped when Edward wasn't with me.

"I'm leaving it with you—I don't run your social life. But wouldn't seeing one of your other friends be a good thing?"

I frowned unhappily. "I do see them," I muttered in my defence. "But they're busy, too. And what would we do?"

"Busy." Charlie snorted the word. He looked quite amused at that. I saw his eyes roll.

That sparked up my anger. Totally irrational—but still true. Because I had _not_ slugged over my calculus just to have that achievement thrown back in my face.

Also, my head was spinning from all the unanswered questions nobody seemed keen on answering. How frustrating!

"Yes, I have been busy," I snapped. "I just told you all I'd done this morning was work—and I got the job acceptation, too, so I'll be starting to _work_ in about _two_ _weeks_. And—"

"Wow, kiddo," Charlie muttered.

"Dad, I still don't get what you're getting at!"

"I'm not saying lesson your time with him—how about doing something that involves a group?"

And just like that, the light bulb flashed in my head. My irked rant came to a fearsome halt inside my head.

Oh, he didn't.

"What type of trip, huh?" I asked, my voice falsely sweet. "Did you have anything in mind?"

Charlie looked perplexed at my change of attitude—he frowned in confusion. "Oh, well maybe just getting out somewhere . . ."

"Like, oh, maybe a skiing trip or something?"

"Yeah," Charlie agreed happily, smiling widely. He seemed surprised that I'd though of that so quickly. "That's a great idea."

"_Edward_!" I yelled stormily, and I stalked out of the room to find him. Oh, the little cheater.

I found him alright, sitting on the sofa in the lounge. The television was on, but I ignored that, storming right up to him. Of all the nerve . . .

His face was totally innocent, wide-eyed and shocked, like he had no idea what I was getting at, or like he hadn't heard every word of our conversation. I came to a stop right in front of him.

"Bella?" I heard Charlie call from the kitchen, flabbergasted. I ignored that, too.

"_Why_ would you do this to me?" I groaned my demand. "Of every pettish thing you could have come up with, you decide on getting my _father_ to . . ."

Edward blinked, but did I detect the hint of a smirk working its way on his lips? He'd better hope not.

" . . . to . . . to do that!" I was so angry. "If you wanted to go this badly, you could have just told me instead of going behind my back—"

"Bella," he murmured gently, so quietly I hardly heard it. But it cut off my words instantly.

"What?" I asked moodily.

"Firstly, would you like to go somewhere else for this conversation? Charlie's about to come in."

I opened my mouth to answer, but my father's voice came before my own.

"Bella," he said from behind me. "What the heck was that about?" He was a bit breathless.

I turned to him. The frown was still on my face. "Nothing," I muttered. "Edward and I are just going to take a drive, alright?"

Poor thing—he looked thoroughly baffled. How would I be able to explain this to him, though, anyway?

Charlie nodded at me wordlessly. Apparently he knew my face so well that he understood not to restrain me. "But we're going to have more of that chat when you get back, okay?"

Only this time I was sure it would surely be more on my strange behaviour than my antisocial one.

"Right," I mumbled, staring at Edward until he got to his feet. From the corner of my eye I saw Charlie open his mouth, a crease on his forehead.

"Yes, we will stay in the boundaries of Forks, and yes I'll be back early," I answered before he could set his conditions.

And then I walked out, Edward following me silently.

* * *

A lone chuckle escaped his mouth as I drove. I scowled at the road, twisting through the wet streets. If he laughed one more time . . .

"How about you pull over," he suggested calmly.

I slammed the brakes down at the side of the street without needing any more prompting. I shut my engine of with a click, hearing the engine cut off with a gurgle. I turned to him.

I'd calmed down a little, at least. I knew it wasn't _really_ his fault things had turned that way—it's not as if he'd spoken to my father or anything. He just knew it was going to happen.

But that was enough to irk me.

"Bella," he sighed gently, "I'm sorry. Please don't be upset." He looked straight into my eyes, his golden ones full and brimming with his plea. Completely capturing.

"I'm not upset," I said slowly. I realized this was true as I said the words. "I know I overreacted. But—ah! It was just a bit annoying."

I felt stupid now. I'd flown off my nut and my excuse was fairly pathetic when I stopped to look at it. The familiar blush could be felt on my cheeks as the embarrassment settled in.

"I'm sorry," I muttered glumly.

"Look at me," Edward ordered, and I lifted my eyes back up. "I'm sorry, too. I should've known you wouldn't have wanted to go in the first place—I didn't want to push you. But it was kind of funny that Charlie would coincidently bring that up . . ." He smirked. "Especially after the night with Alice. I can understand how that might have put pressure on you."

"Mmmm . . ."

"Let's not worry about, okay?" Edward suggested, his voice turning cheerful. "We don't have to go at all. Just forget about it and I'll tell Alice to stop talking about it."

As I looked into his eyes, I realized he probably really wanted to go. And that as much as it seemed implausible, he really hadn't planned it to get out of hand like it had, either. And now he was fine with not going at all.

Darn him for being so unselfish. Unintentionally on his part, it made me feel wretched inside about something like this.

"Okay, fine!" I gave up. "We can go. And it'll probably be especially wet and rainy and cold. And I'll probably fall down a lot and get even more wet. And then be able to walk right even less. But I suppose I'll have an _okay_ time—I mean, I get to take out a bunch of vampires, right?"

Edward's face was very serious as he scrutinized mine. "You don't have to do that, you know."

"Do what?"

"Go just for me. I told you I'm fine either way. I want you to be happy."

"I _will_ be happy, though," I whispered. "I get to take you with me." I smiled softly at him.

He sighed.

"Look, we always want the other one to do the opposite—when you want to go, I wish you didn't, and now I want to go, you wish _I_ didn't. It's pretty confusing. How about we just make everybody happy and just go?"

Edward's face was still sombre.

"Think of the wrath Alice will put us through if we don't go," I suggested brightly.

That worked. Edward laughed.

"And you're sure?" he checked, smiling.

"Positive," I assured him. "It's not like I stood a chance of staying behind, anyway," I had to add in.

His smile was a little sheepish.

"Can't wait to tell Alice," he muttered to himself, distracted, looking out the window into the damp afternoon. "Of course, she probably already knows."

"Probably," I agreed.

"Well," he said, turning his head back in my direction with a grin, "are you ready?"

"Ready?" I repeated.

"We've still got a couple of hours before Charlie needs you home," he pointed out.

"That's true . . ."

His smile was daunting. "So I think you should probably let me drive. So I can take you somewhere, naturally."

"Oh, right." I rolled my eyes and sighed, opening the car door to get out. He was out in an instant, holding the door to the seat he'd just been sitting in open.

"Thanks."

He gunned the engine to life again, speeding down the road.

"Do you actually know where you're going? I mean, do you have an actual destination?" I asked after a few comfortably silent minutes. He seemed deep in thought, a slight thoughtful frown on his forehead.

"Yes," he replied simply, the corners of his mouth turning up.

I waited for about ten minutes until the car gradually slowed. The tyres squealed on the slippery road, but it had stopped raining, at least. I took in our surroundings with curiosity; I had no idea where he had in mind to go. So it was a surprise when I realized we'd come to a standstill in the middle of a fairly empty parking lot.

"C'mon," Edward encouraged, slipping out of the car.

I fumbled to get my seatbelt off, stumbling out and slamming the truck's door closed. Edward was by my side then. He took my hand, smiling widely.

"Shops?" I wondered.

He smirked. "Yes. You need to get some gear for the snow."

My mouth dropped open. "We're going shopping for _me_?" Lord help us.

"Is that a problem?" Edward asked causally, already beginning to tow me along the sidewalk until we reached the sheltered path leading to the huge department store.

"No. I mean, maybe. I don't know."

He chuckled, running a hand through his hair.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving the clothing to Alice. I value my time here too much. But that doesn't rule out all the other necessities for the snow."

The automatic doors opened, blowing a huge gust of warm air into my face. We strode inside, and I felt myself relax as the heat worked its way through my body. "What kind of necessities?" I asked suspiciously, looking around.

I suppose the answer was there in front of my face, considering we were already inside the store. Edward answered anyway.

"Well, you'll need skis, right? I'm assuming you don't have any."

"No, I don't, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you buy me some."

"Please don't be difficult," Edward sighed. We were heading past the front of the place, getting deeper into the aisles. "This will be much easier if you let me do it my way."

"Look, I know you think it's proper for you to buy me all these things, but sometimes you've got to give me some of my independence," I pointed out quietly.

"Yes, that's a very good point," he agreed. "But likewise, sometimes you've got to let me experience the joy of giving you something without all the hassle. So, I'll pay this time, and I'll step back and allow you to pay next time something reasonable comes up. Agreed?"

I could see there was no point in pushing this further. "Fine," I said exasperatedly.

He laughed. "Don't you think it's typical that the only big department store in Forks is for all the outdoor gear?"

"Yes," I laughed. "I'm going to be working in a store that stocks all this stuff, remember?" Apparently the only job offer in all of tiny Forks was at the Newton's small store that sold all backpackers' gear.

"I did remember, actually. I have an excellent memory."

I rolled my eyes and almost bumped into him when he stopped suddenly.

"Oomph," I let out in surprise, looking up to find Edward smiling grandly down at me. He stepped back, allowing me to see pass him.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

"It's fine." I saw what we were standing in front of, and gaped openly. A whole aisle was dedicated to all sort of snow equipment. Row after row after row . . . "What exactly are we supposed to be looking at?" I asked him in shock.

"Well," he said, pulling me closer to his side, "is there anything here you like?"

I tried to concentrate on all the snow boards, skis, sleighs, sledges . . . all spaced out . . . and found them all just about the same.

"Um, aren't they the same?"

"Not quite," Edward said patiently. He reached for my hand and pulled me to a particular section. "See, you want to get the right ones for you."

"So we are definitely most positively going now?" I asked, wondering.

"Yes," he said, then looked troubled. "At least, I thought that was what we'd finally come to terms with."

"No, no, that's fine. I just meant we don't have anywhere to stay yet and I haven't called Jessica or Mike or . . . Who exactly will be coming?"

He squeezed my hand reassuringly, looking deep and seriously into my eyes. "You don't have to worry about any of that, okay? Consider it done. You're only job is to get permission from Charlie."

"Won't he say yes?" I wondered hopelessly.

"Most likely," he grinned. "But it's still polite to ask."

Then he saw something that interested him and we made our way towards it.

It took roughly an hour. It would have been quicker, but Edward got sidetracked with a few of the finer pieces. He got the most shiny, lethal looking things for me—how were they supposed to work? I enjoyed it, though, but I didn't understand most of it.

We were back in the car, Edward's purchase for me on hold until he picked it up tomorrow. The car was still off, and we both hadn't said anything for awhile. It was comfortable.

"What's your ideal holiday destination?" he asked after awhile.

"Hmmmm . . . I'm not sure," I told him. "There are so many places I haven't been to—but preferably somewhere warm."

He snickered. "Of course."

"Of course," I repeated, grinning. "What about you? Have you got a favourite place you've been to or would like to go?"

Edward looked at me, an unrecognizable look dominating his features. He reached out to softly stroke my hair with one of his hands.

"My favourite place is here," he said quietly. "With you—wherever you go." He smiled wistfully.

I flushed.

"Ahhh," he groaned, "I love that blush of yours." He swiftly but carefully leant in to place his lips on my heated skin, sending a whiff of his delicious smell in my direction. "I love you," he whispered. "I'll always love you."

I watched his eyes grow soft as he uttered his declaration.

"I love you, too," I told him, tracing his bottom lip lightly with my finger, smiling slightly.

"I know," he murmured. "And that's why we're going to have an awesome time away."

I burst out laughing.

I'm sure he was right.

**Yes, boring, yes, I know! I really didn't like that chapter, but it had to go through with all that la-di-dah stuff so I can get into writing the snow trip. Mwhahahah that is going to be **_**fun**_**! I promise, promise, promise. I need to make up for that chapter, anyway.**

**Tell me how you feel! I promise I won't bite (but wouldn't that be lovely, even if I did?) Just don't tempt me. Hahah.**

**xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Blah! We so don't get earthquakes, and five minutes ago was Australia's approximation of a bad earthquake—it's the second one in about a fortnight. No awesome stuff, just shaking. **

**FUNNY:**

**It was actually really funny the first time it happened, because I was downstairs watching a movie with my brother and the whole house started shaking. At first I actually thought it was a possum, but then I was like 'No, I don't really think possums get that heavy . . .' and I asked my bro what it was, and he says "I think it's Dad exercising upstairs!" Hahahha. He was actually serious, poor thing.**

Disclaimer: I most unfortunately don't own any of the characters of this story. That credit goes to the phenomenal Stephenie Meyer.

Authors note: This is my very first fanfic 

_**This story is set between the end of Twilight and the start of New Moon, in Bella's POV.**_

Chapter 15

**Three days later:**

"When's your ride coming?" Charlie asked again for the third time this morning. We were at the table, Charlie eating his eggs while mulling over the paper, me waiting patiently for him to finish.

"In about ten minutes, actually," I said, stealing a glance at the clock on the wall. It was just coming up to eight. "I hope you'll be alright."

Charlie snorted. "Bella, stop your worrying. I'm not a baby. I've managed to fend for myself over the years just fine."

"I know," I mumbled, picking up my glass of milk and setting it back on the table parallel to its previous position. I was edgy and excited, waiting to be picked up; although I wasn't all to convinced on the point my dad was trying to sell to me. What was he going to eat?

"I left a set of instructions on the fridge," I told him, leaning back in my chair. "It explains everything you need to do. All the food's prepared, alright? Just remember—no metal in microwaves, if you smell something burning, turn the oven off, and it's not fully cooked until it's brown."

He frowned, disgruntled. "I don't need you to be so condescending, kid," he grumbled sourly to himself, smoothing out the paper. "But thanks anyway."

"I know," I sighed. "But you're welcome." My eyes peeked a look at the time again. Seven minutes to go.

"So who exactly is going again?" my father wondered in one of his rare, absorbed tones—like the answer really interested him.

"Um, well, all of the Cullens, Jessica and Mike, Angela and Ben, Tyler . . . Eric cancelled . . . and Lauren's coming," I added without much enthusiasm. "I've already told you all of this, Dad."

"I know you have—but a father's got to check. I bet Esme and Carlisle are looking forward to it all," he joked, rolling his eyes. "I can't believe they happily volunteered to keep an eye on a bunch of rowdy teenagers." His voice filled with respect; Esme and Carlisle where true heroes in his eyes for agreeing to this. It was purely for Charlie's sake, though, of course.

"It's a shame, though. I just got you back after that sleepover with Alice," he tact on.

"Mmmm," I said noncommittally, my neck aching from craning to see the clock so regularly. Four minutes to go. I picked up my glass and took a sip of it. "It's supposed to be snowing when we arrive—do have any idea how depressing that is?"

"Yeah," Charlie said, his voice changing, "I wondered why you would go to the _snow_. We have it here occasionally; but then, I always thought you hated it."

"Well, I've never really experienced it properly yet, though, have I? I need to get it out of the way when I'm still young enough to get _over_ the experience."

Charlie chuckled. "That's the spirit."

A car pulled up in our drive, the gravel crunching under its tyres. I sat up straighter in my seat, instantly more alert. I held my breath, waiting and listening, until I finally heard the three quick, short and neat taps on the front door.

"That'll be Alice," I said, draining my glass of milk in one big gulp and jumping up from the table. I grabbed Charlie's plate and made my way quickly into the kitchen.

"Now, Bella," Charlie said, getting up from his seat and following me. "I want you to behave and be good. The moment anything gets out of hand, you will call me." He used his parental voice, going over the careful rules and conditions he had given me for his consent on this trip.

It wasn't as if we'd gone over them about seven times already.

"Yes, I know," I assured my father, scraping his dish and setting on the sink. I turned and made my way to the front door.

He followed me. "And you'll be sharing a room with Alice, right?"

"Of course, Dad. And Carlisle and Esme will be in the room next door." I reached the door and pulled it open eagerly.

There she stood, her bright, chipper face wearing a very businesslike expression as she looked me over.

"Very good," was my greeting. "I see you've used the clothes well."

I sighed. "Hi, Alice."

Edward had given me fair warning that Alice would undoubtedly end up buying me a whole new wardrobe full of clothes for the weather. And he was right, naturally.

I was wearing the jeans and sweater she'd picked out—they weren't too bad, actually. The heavier items were already packed in my duffel bag. A new duffel bag, because my old one wasn't big enough to fit everything in it, and Alice said this wasn't because of the amount of clothes, but because of their bulk. I had to take her word for that.

"Good morning, Charlie," Alice said, stepping inside. I shut the door behind her.

"Hey there, Alice." Charlie's concerned expression melted like butter, and he backed off a few steps so I had space to shuffle past him deeper into the hall.

"You're ready, right?" Alice worried briskly. "I wondered if you'd be able to pack everything right—it only _just_ fits if you fold things a certain way . . ."

"It's all done," I assured her. "You may think I'm hopeless, but I _can_ pack things, Alice."

"No, Bella, you're not hopeless," she said. "You just sometimes need help for the finer details." She flashed me a grin. "Thanks again for agreeing to this."

"Oh, well, if it makes you happy . . ." I reached the foot of the stairs. "My stuff is just up here."

"Actually, it's not," Charlie's voice told my from behind. "I already brought it down. You're set to go, kid."

I turned around and looked at him. Sure enough, my bag and jacket were sitting inconspicuously on the floor next to the sofa in the lounge.

"Oh, thanks," I said.

"Good one, Charlie," Alice added appreciatively. And then quieter, only for me, "We're on a tight schedule. If I don't get you to our place on time he's going to bite my ears off."

I laughed.

"This it?" Alice checked, bending to pick my bag up.

"Yup," I affirmed, scooping my jacket up. "Are you going to be alright with that?"

She just gave me an exasperating look as she hauled it over her shoulder. Too easily. Her small frame looked so fragile in comparison to the bag.

But her look was relaxed—well, more serious than that, but still. Her expression was one of a woman with a mission, who was certainly not going to let anything fail her.

So Alice.

We began walking to the front door. I felt weird—it wasn't every day I got out like this.

"Hey, wow, kid, you're going to break your back," Charlie observed in incredulity, stopping and staring at Alice.

"It's fine, Charlie, don't worry about it—having four men in the house really toughens you up," she answered, smiling sweetly up at him. She didn't even pause.

Charlie's brow crumpled as he frowned. "Well, if you're sure, honey . . ."

We made it out the front door and I found Edward's Volvo parked out front. Alice danced gracefully up to the door, the added wait not disturbing her balance in the slightest. She looked too unreal for a place as dreary as Forks.

I followed behind slowly. Alice opened the door to the backseat and placed my bag carefully inside rather quickly. I threw the jacket over the top. It was gold—very bulky, warm, and trim. I didn't know yet how hideous I'd look in it.

Alice snapped the door closed with a victorious smile.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun!"

"Ha," was all I said, turning back to the door to find Charlie. I didn't need to, however. He'd wondered out to the front door, and was waiting for me on the porch.

I threw a meaningful glance Alice's way, and began walking back towards him. Alice inconspicuously climbed into the car, shutting the door, and waiting.

I was next to him in a moment—I tripped once and had to catch my balance.

"Have fun, kiddo," he said brightly, his grin wicked. "Make sure you don't get hypothermia."

I snorted. "Great. I didn't even think of that," I said lightly.

"Yeah, well, I'm sure you'll have a great time anyway."

I grinned. "Bye, Dad."

"See you, Bella." His arms caught me in a hug and then dropped back to his sides.

I was still smiling as I began to walk back to the shiny car. I got in surprisingly smoothly, clicking the door behind me. I looked at Alice in the driver's seat.

"Well done," she congratulated me. "We're only forty seconds late, but traffic's going to be a darling, so we'll get there with a whole three minutes to spare."

I'm sure that was a hell of a lot time to her.

She turned the engine on, and the car purred quietly, liking the feel of its current driver. We backed out.

"Have fun!" Charlie called loudly, waving his hand in the air at us.

Alice tooted the horn twice—it was like straight out of a movie the way she did it, and then smoothly accelerated out of the drive.

The road sped underneath the tyres.

"So, what's the game plan?"

"We get to the house. Get in the cars. Drive away. Arrive. And then we get to be roomies!" Her voice was so enthusiastic—it was catching.

I laughed. "You know what I mean."

Yes, I do," she agreed. Then sighed. "We—ell, we'll be the first ones there—we're leaving first, anyway. Mike will be catching us up maybe an hour or so afterwards. He was going to go up with Jessica, but something happened to squash the plan. Jess is arriving with Angela and Ben in the afternoon—Angela is stuck with the twins this morning. And Lauren and Tyler will be here tomorrow. That's pretty much it."

"Oh." I nodded my head seriously.

"It's alright, Bella," Alice said, patting my knee. "Just smile and you'll be fine. And _try_ not to fall down so much—or you'll be giving my constant headaches."

I didn't know that was possible for vampires. I gave her the most sarcastic expression I could muster.

"Oh, I'll _try_ all right," I muttered.

She laughed, and it was like the tinkle of fairy bells. "Honest: you'll be fine." We were flying over the bridge now, and I knew Alice would definitely get us there "on time". Her face was relaxed, though, at rest. A peculiar look came across her face. "I know Esme and Carlisle are coming so it might placate Charlie a bit more. But just so you know they probably won't be much for parental guidance."

"I guessed that," I laughed.

"Mmmm."

We were nearing the drive, I realized through the overcast morning. Although the turnoff was almost impossible for me to locate, the path had grown so familiar to me over time that I could guess its whereabouts.

"Alice?" I asked tentatively. I was trying to frame the question in my mind so it wouldn't sound ungrateful.

She caught the change in my tone. "Yes?"

"I was just wondering—why are we going up with Jessica and all that?"

She didn't look upset, and for that I was grateful. She pursed her lips, considering her answer.

"Well, a few reasons . . . You see, we could've just made it the Cullens. But where's the fun in that?"

"Where indeed," I muttered.

She grinned briefly but otherwise ignored my interruption.

"And then there was the fact that Charlie would probably be a lot happier if he found out you hadn't forgotten all your other friends."

I nodded my head. Yes, I already knew all that. But I had a sneaking suspicion there was something else. It might have been the quick shift of her eyes to my face that gave it away.

"What was the other reason, Alice?"

Her face twisted, her tiny nose wrinkling. "Well . . ."

"Tell me," I ordered.

She threw me a long, sceptical look, which worried me because she also turned into her drive at the same time. I don't know what she saw in my face, but she gave in.

"Okay, so maybe Edward had something to do with it . . ."

"How?" I asked in surprise.

"He wants you to have a normal, human spring break with other normal humans so you can do normal, human things. You know, the usual." And her face became so amused and hilarious I cracked up laughing.

"Haha, Alice," I snickered. "You're face!"

She rolled her eyes, but a small smile was present on her lips.

My laughter died down, and I took a deep breath. "Well, at least we know everything's per the norm."

"Exactly," she agreed.

The house came into view again, and I stared out the window at it. Every time I came to this place it was like the first time, all over again.

Alice stopped the car, but didn't get out. I waited, too, wondering what was going on as she turned her body around to face me.

"I think I should warn you: you already know we are _all_ going." She raised one of her eyebrows delicately at me, waiting for a response. I just stared. She sighed. "And that includes Rosalie, of course."

I gulped. Yes, I knew that, too. And had already spent enough time worrying about it. I figured it couldn't be _that_ bad, right, if I was with Edward?

"Now don't worry, she's not going to say or do anything to you. This trip is for you, basically, and she wouldn't come along if she was just going to sabotage it." Her eyes widened, became almost hypnotic. "So . . . let's go have fun!"

I let out the breath I'd been holding.

"Okay, Alice, sure," I agreed. "Let's go have fun."

And we hopped out of the car, heading towards the big, timeless white house.

**News! I might post up another chapter tomorrow . . . so we can get into the trip. That is if you don't think I'm rushing it! Thanks heaps for your responses, they're very encouraging :)**

**xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**I seriously meant to update sooner, but my grandfather recently went into hospital because his heart was failing and he needed to get a quad triple bypass. He just came out of the opporation and I've been taking time off school to visit him—the catch? The hospital is about two hours away. And we're also the only family that's living in Australia so my mother's been doing that drive up and back almost every day after she gets off work at five. Most of the time I accompany her.**

**But it's all good now—he's come dwon to live with us, in out tiny home!**

Disclaimer: I most unfortunately don't own any of the characters of this story. That credit goes to the phenomenal Stephenie Meyer.

Authors note: This is my very first fanfic J

_This story is set between the end of Twilight and the start of New Moon, in Bella's POV._

Chapter 16

_NOTE: Also, I didn't lie fully—I did post another thing up, just not for this story. I didn't mean to, but I started a new one called **The Biggest Secrets**._

"Are you ready?" Edward murmured.

"I don't know. I don't think it matters much. Alice is enthusiastic enough for the both of us."

He chuckled. "Don't let her boss you around."

"I'll do my best."

We were standing in the dining room, away from the rest of his family who were all assembled together in the entry, near the front door. Emmett and Jasper were busy loading the bags into the cars—cars, plural. We were splitting between two—the boys in Emmett's Jeep—perfect for snow adventure—and the girls in Edward's Volvo. I didn't know why it was necessary to split us all up that way for the drive, but it was something Alice insisted upon.

"We'd better get going," Edward said. "We have to get there before everyone else to claim the best rooms."

I laughed. "Oh, yes, heaven forbid that Mike might stay in the room next to me."

Edward scowled and muttered something under his breath that I didn't quite catch.

We walked out into the main room, hand-in-hand. Of course everyone was there, and the cars were already ready; I forgot that loading them up would take the boys literally two seconds.

Alice was waiting for me.

"There you are!" she exclaimed, irritated, as she danced gracefully up to us. "And you were the one worried about me holding her up," she muttered to her brother. "Well, come on—I didn't pick out the best lodgings to have them wasted."

I caught Emmet rolling his eyes, and I grinned at him.

"Okay, Alice," Carlisle soothed her. "We're going." He opened the door, smiling politely as he waited for us to go outside.

Rosalie was the first to leave; she walked out dramatically, her head held high in clear displeasure, a sight to be reckoned with. I grimaced, but no one else took any notice.

Emmet ambled out leisurely behind her, followed by Jasper, and then Esme. Edward and I stepped out, with Alice tailing us behind, ushering us forward impatiently.

Carlisle shut the door securely when we were all out.

"Esme's driving!" Alice sang, going to stand next to the two cars which had been parked at the foot of the house. I could see that Rosalie was already sitting inside the front passenger seat, pointedly ignoring everyone else.

"Right," I whispered. "I'll see you later, then." I turned to smile up at Edward. He grinned back, his eyes exceptionally warm.

"You know we'll beat you there," he breathed into my ear. He straightened up, laughed once, and then joined the men who were waiting in the Jeep.

Esme patted my arm affectionately as she walked past me, her pace a measured one. Alice held the door open for me, wanting me inside. I sighed and complied, strapping myself in.

And then, too soon, we were all in, the road rapidly disappearing beneath us as we drove through the highway.

"Where are we actually going?" I asked, realizing with sudden amusement that I had no clue.

"Not telling," Alice answered unthinkingly, like a machine. "You'll just have to enjoy it." She turned her head in my direction, throwing me a quick, reassuring smile. "Charlie knows, so you can stop worrying."

I sighed. Esme laughed.

"Relax, dear," she told me kindly.

I twisted my lips together and sat back in the seat, settling myself in for the next hour or two.

--

"Cullen, please," Esme said to the receptionist behind the smooth, polished desk. The lady blinked, looking a bit dazed at the seven beautiful people standing before her. I understood how she felt.

The gray carpet and neutral walls of the lobby were in stark contrast with the dark, rich woods of the furniture. It was a neat place, with lots of green plants in pots and dark, woven rugs. A massive chandelier hung above, glowing with dozens of lights.

And it was wet. And cold. And . . .snowy. At least not inside, for the very moment, so I could believe I was somewhere else. But, if I looked behind me, out the window to the wide whiteness that stretched on, or down at the big jacket Alice had gotten me which I was now wearing, I was reminded painfully of where I was.

"Ah, sure," she breathed, looking down at her computer screen with wide, blue eyes. She typed a few quick strokes across the keyboard, biting her lip. "Four rooms?" she checked off the information.

"That's right," Esme said. "All next to each other—family outing, you see." Her face was so warm, it made her look all the more dazzling.

"Sure," the receptionist stuttered, looking down at her desk for something.

I glanced up at Edward. He smiled down at me calmly, squeezing my hand gently. Alice and Jasper were examining a painting that was hanging on the wall, discussing it in low, quiet voices that couldn't be carried across the room. Emmett and Rosalie were together—it looked like Emmett was trying to pursue her about something. Carlisle was standing patiently behind Esme.

"Here you go," the girl said, handing Esme a couple of colourful pamphlets and notices. "Breakfast will be in the hall—down the corridor and to your left—every morning, open from seven until ten. Dinner is the same, from six until nine. Of course, room service is available twenty four hours, so no worries if you miss it. You'll find there is a considerable amount of places to eat out in throughout campus. If you get lost, I've given you a map. Oh," she said, realizing something. "Also, activities night is coming up. It's free, but the night is themed. Here's all the information you need on it"—and she leafed through a stack of fliers, coming up with the right one—"and if you have any further queries, you can always ring reception. I'm Abagael, by the way," she added.

"Okay, thank you, Abagael," Esme said.

The girl looked into her eyes, and then blushed. "Yes, well . . . here's the keys to the rooms. If anything is unsatisfactory, let us know right away and we'll fix it." Without looking Esme in the eyes, she handed her four sets of keys. "We hope you enjoy your stay. I think you'll find your rooms to your liking." She swallowed and then forced a smile on her face. "I'll just get someone for your bags. Car number?"

Carlisle took over, talking smoothly to the girl about the whereabouts of the cars. Esme turned and smiled at us.

"You don't need to wait—go check them out. They're the very best ones. We're numbers twelve, thirteen, fourteen and fifteen. Top floor."

Alice grinned and flitted away from Jasper, picking the keys from Esme's hands. "C'mon, Jasper!" she grinned, winking at me. "Let's go find them."

Jasper smiled calmly, following after Alice. I turned to Edward.

"Ready?" I mocked, excitement beginning to leak into my voice.

"See, I told you you'd enjoy yourself," he noted, as we began to head up the flight of stairs that led to the elevators. "Wait until you see the rooms."

That made me grimace, and I bit my lip in guilt.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked at once, a worried line creasing his brow.

"Well . . . you guys didn't spend too much money on them, did you? This must be awfully expensive. I feel bad that . . ."

Edward sighed, rolling his eyes. "No, we didn't, okay? Everything's fine—I promise you. Just be happy."

"I am happy," I muttered.

We reached the elevators, just in time to see Alice and Jasper disappear behind the closing doors. Alice smirked at us, pleased about something—but that wasn't unusual for her. She was always happy about something, whether it was happening right in the moment or was one of the many things she saw as a possibility.

Edward pressed the Up arrow and we waited in a comfortable silence until the light flashed on, indicating the elevator was free.

He waited until I stepped inside before following me wordlessly.

We were only in the compartment with one other person; an older man, who just smiled at us politely as he held on securely to his withered walking stick. He had white tufts of hair sticking up in random spots just behind his ears and a very toothy smile.

I was surprised by the look Edward was giving him. It wasn't hostile or anything—far from it—but was peculiar all the same. He almost looked . . . respectful. Like he knew something I didn't.

And then the elevator stopped, one level short from our own destination.

The old man nodded his head in our direction, and then slowly began shuffling out. Edward held the elevator doors at bay for him, until he was safely out of the way.

"What was that look about?" I asked Edward when we were alone again and moving up. "You looked so . . ."

"He was thinking very interesting things," was the reply I got. I would have blinked in surprise at the abruptness of it, but then Edward looked down to smirk at me.

"Tell you later," he muttered.

And then the lift doors opened once again.

I stepped out, sensing him step out behind me also. I looked down the long corridor we had come to. Of course, only some of it was corridor. Right now, we faced a large open area that had a huge stone fireplace—so big, it was probably my height—and had many elegant looking armchairs and big, wide sofas. There were a few plasma screen televisions, a tall bookcase—filled to the brim with all sorts of books—and a piano, right next to it. The corridors were to our sides—and there wasn't much of it.

"How many rooms are up here?" I asked in awe.

"Fifteen," Edward told me. "We have the top floor—best views." And then his mouth turned into a hard line.

Probably worried he'd given too much information away to me on how much this would've cost. But I had decided it didn't matter for the moment. I wasn't going to ruin this for him.

"There's no one around here," I breathed in wonder, taking a step towards the open area.

"I wouldn't say no one," Edward muttered, and just then I heard my name being called.

"Bella! Come check this out when you're done with him—I got us the best room. Wait until you see the bath!" Alice was sticking her head out of the door, which I could see clearly marked as number 13.

The unlucky number. If I'd been superstitious, that would have worried me.

"Coming," I assured her.

"Keep your voice down, Alice," Jasper said, coming out of the door 14. I jumped—he did it so swiftly.

"Hey, heads up, Edward—we're in here."

Edward grinned. "Want to see them?"

"Sure," I agreed, smiling, staring to feel like this might not have been a waste of money and time after all.

A sly look came into his eyes then. I pursed my lips, scrutinizing his face wearily.

"What?" I asked, feeling shifty.

And then Edward ducked down and very gently, but with amazing swiftness, threw me over his shoulder so my face was pressed against his back.

"Stop!" I shrieked, kicking my legs in protest. He laughed, carrying me forward with ease.

"There's no one here to hear your pleas—it's just a waste of time objecting," he informed me as he began to walk us down the hall.

"Oh, please . . ." someone amazingly alike Alice muttered.

"Put me down!" I ordered him anyway.

He just laughed, shifting my weight.

"Please?" I begged, trying a different technique. "It's making me feel sick."

"Oh, in that case . . ."

And somehow, in a seconds time, he had swung me around so he was carrying me with his arms, cradling me to his chest.

I glared up at him.

"Be quite," he warned teasingly, and then retrieved one of his hand from around me so he could open a door. I couldn't see which one it was, though. He carried us inside.

"This," he said, finally putting me down carefully to the ground, "is your room. I'll let Alice show you around—I know she's dying to."

And then Alice was there, sticking her tongue out at her brother. "Go play with Jazz," she suggested, giving him a push towards the door. "The is mine and Bella's room. No boys allowed."

Edward rolled his eyes, and stepped inconspicuously back outside.

The rush of events was leaving me with a headache.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked, gleaming with excitement. "I love the beds."

"Just a minute, Alice," I said, rubbing my eyes—I was feeling very sleepy. I hadn't even registered my surroundings yet. "Why did you pick number thirteen? You don't think that's just a little unlucky?"

"Unlucky? With wardrobes as big as these, who care about unlucky. We have all the luck in the world . . ."

--

**Pathetic, I know. But I need to go to sleep—my eyes are so blurry I can't see right. Stupid end-of-summer flues. **

**I know it's really rushed and lacking detail and is just bad writing . . . and it's also been ages . . . but don't be angry! I will get something better up soon, promise.**

**Loveya XX**


	17. Chapter 17

**Well, aren't I good?**

Disclaimer: I most unfortunately don't own any of the characters of this story. That credit goes to the phenomenal Stephenie Meyer.

Authors note: This is my very first fanfic J

_This story is set between the end of Twilight and the start of New Moon, in Bella's POV._

Chapter 17

"Okay," I sighed, lifting my hands up in surrender. "Show me around."

"That's right," Alice said in a hypnotic voice, nodding her head. "Let me." And then she grinned. "Well, hurry up and turn around—this is the main room."

I blinked, and then whirled around, away from the door.

I could feel a small smile spreading across my face.

"Nice, Alice," I said appreciatively.

Her smile was still just as wide. "I know!" she crowed. "Look at all the detail that's been focused on. It's amazing, isn't it?"

I nodded me head. "Yup. Although, I have to admit, I'm starting to feel a little scared about the size of this place, if this is just the first room."

She rolled her eyes. "Calm down. It isn't that big. Just standard."

I pursed my lips. "Hmmm."

The funny thing about this place was that it looked nothing like a hotel room of any sorts. It looked more like a very tasteful home, with expensive tastes in furnishings. It was very cosy, but still had pale walls—typical Cullen expectation. There was a smooth couch that curved around the wall, closing off the television space. Coffee tables where placed in every corner, all holding different things—pots of pretty flowers, stacks of stationary . . . It also had a room that was open, leading of this central space. It was small, and held a small fridge, counter, microwave and sink. A round glass table was there, with three odd chairs.

"C'mon!" Alice interrupted my speculating impatiently. "This place doesn't matter much. All that does is the bedrooms . . . and the bathroom!"

"So there are two bedrooms?" I asked, walking past the couch to keep up with Alice, who was already off.

"Yes," she answered briskly. "But we're not going to use one, except for excess luggage. What's the fun of being roomies if we're not sharing a room? No, we're bunking in here, the one with the bathroom." And she held a door open for me, her head cocked to the side.

It seemed I was to go in first. I took a deep breath, my curiosity beginning to kick in, and I slipped inside.

"Oh," I breathed stopping and just staring.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Alice was right behind me.

I nodded wordlessly.

Two king-sized beds filled the space. They were the palest sapphire colour, almost like ice. Mountains of pearly coloured pillows were piled on top, all different sizes and shapes. The doona looked thick, very warm. I suppose it would have to be, in this weather. And these beds were four-poster ones—with a white, intricately patterned curtain able to wrap around each one.

There where a few other bits and pieces here, but I didn't really notice them.

"They are so soft," Alice boasted. "Hurry up and decide which one is yours, by the way. That way I can unpack properly. But don't say a word!" she said suddenly, seeing me open my mouth, "until you see the bathroom."

I twisted my lips together. "Okay," I agreed.

And the bathroom was just as great as Alice made out. What I liked the best was the bath—if it could be called that. It was more a spa—and so big I was pretty sure I could attempt to swim in it. Just what I needed to prevent myself from freezing into an icicle man.

I think Alice was more ecstatic about the wall-length mirror and huge vanity than anything else.

Nonetheless, we made it outside and back into the hall. Finally.

And what did we find there? Just about all the Cullens, sans Rosalie.

Edward had been waiting patiently for me; as soon as I stepped back into the hall, he was at my side and taking my hand. He smiled his angel's smile at me, making my heart stutter.

This was sure to be some holiday.

"Alice give you the grand tour?" he asked in a low voice.

"Definitely. I have to say, Mr. Cullen, I am quite impressed."

"Well then, that's a relief. Mind me to thank her again, then, won't you?"

"_She_ is right here," Alice said from beside Esme. "And thank you for your thoughtfulness. I am making a note of it for later."

Esme looked at me with a motherly expression. "Bella, are you hungry? It's well past lunch, so I assume you must be."

To tell the truth, I hadn't been thinking about it. But, now that it had been brought up, I realized I was ravenous.

"Yeah, actually," I muttered, my hand rubbing my stomach.

She grinned. "Thought so. Why don't you check out the hall the receptionist was mentioning? You'll be able to catch it before closing."

I nodded my head. "Thanks—I think I will. Will I need money?"

"No," Edward answered. "I'm coming with you."

There was no point in arguing. I smiled in gratefulness at Esme as we began to walk back to the elevators.

"Mike's here, by the way, Bella," Alice called to me. "He's probably lost."

"Oh," I muttered to Edward. "Should we go and find him?"

"No, he's fine," he said, the elevator doors springing open. We got inside, and Edward made sure the ground floor button was lit up. "You need to be fed."

"Where are the others staying, anyway? I mean, are they on the same floor as us?"

"Yes. We got the whole level booked. Alice can truly work miracles."

"You sound like you're surprised," I noted as we waited for the lift to descend.

"I had my doubts," he explained, stepping back to allow me to exit the small space first. "I've learnt my lesson for that, though."

I laughed, imagining. "I'm sure you did."

--

"I'm curious," I said, sitting up straighter in the booth where I was eating.

"That's a surprise," he muttered sarcastically, but his tone was open, inviting. "What about this time?"

I traced the outside of my glass with the tip of my finger, thinking. I looked down at it as I spoke. I noticed that the table had a symmetrical grain pattern to it.

"Well, it's just . . . I'm sharing a room with Alice. I mean, sure, that's fine—it's great—but . . ."

I bit my lip as I hesitated with what I was saying. I needed to find the right words so it came out right. I did not want to humiliate myself with my question.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice like melting honey. His voice was so soft, so gentle.

I still couldn't meet his gaze. I shifted in my seat.

"I know my father was pretty nosey about the whole thing," I explained. "Especially about the roommate issue. But I was a little confused . . ."

I lost the progression I had been making, and I sighed quietly. This was difficult. I wish I had the confidence just to blurt out what was on my mind. Why was I embarrassed?

Oh, that's right. Because I was so awkward and had no idea how to bring up what I wanted.

"A little confused about what?" he prompted gently after a few seconds of silence on my end. The finger I had been tracing the glass with fell limply to the table. He reached out his hand and brushed it with one of his fingers.

I swallowed. I started again. "You know how you spend almost every night in my room with me?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's just that Charlie doesn't know that. And it's normal—no big deal. So I was just a little—_curious_—about why I wasn't staying in your room with you this time?" My face felt hot towards the end, but I forced my eyes up to his face.

It was closer than expected. He looked a little concerned, concentrating intently on what I was trying to spit out.

"I mean, why couldn't you just have told Charlie I was sharing a room with Alice and then we could've just shared . . ."

His eyes flashed with understanding, and half a smile broke free slowly on his face.

"Why aren't we sharing a room, you mean?" he asked.

I took a deep breath. It was unbelievable how ridiculous I felt.

"Yeah," I confirmed weakly. I pushed my now half-empty plate away—I'd lost my appetite.

His eyes were still intent on my face. I was forced to have to look up into them again.

"You know," he said slowly, his hand that was resting next to mine on the table reaching out again and pulling it off so he could hold it. "I was thinking along the same lines myself. I don't think it's possible for me to stay two rooms away from you during the night."

"So . . . what are you saying?"

His smile was still incredibly gentle. "I was going to just sneak into your room. Bella," he said, and his voice changed slightly, becoming smoother. "Of course we told Charlie you were with Alice. He wouldn't have let you come otherwise. And then, you are appearing to stay with Alice because a whole bunch of eyewitnesses are arriving here some time today—and surely the news would get out if we shared a room. How would they react?"

I gulped, imagining. He had a point.

"You said _appear_, though," I mumbled. "What does that mean?"

His smile was a full blown grin now. "Well, I just made up my mind that there is no way Alice is having you to herself. You're too adorable. And, you need me to keep an eye on you—for your own safety. We'll just have to sneak about. I'm sure I could get Jasper to trade without any worries."

I looked into his eyes, sensing he was being serious. At least he hadn't thought me stupid.

"But won't Alice be upset?" I really didn't want to offend her.

"She'll deal with the disappointment," he answered dryly. "She stole some of my time with you once at night, if I remember correctly. She owes us."

My smile was beginning to slowly match his.

"We'll have to put it to her just right," I pointed out.

He chuckled, looking down at our entwined hands. "Oh, she already knows," he told me, playing with my fingers. "Don't worry about it—she has Jazz."

I nodded my head. "Okay, then. Thank you."

He shook his head back and forth, a wry smile in place. "I should be thanking _you_. You could have hated the idea and thought me rather ridiculous for suggesting something so desperate."

"Yeah, right," I muttered to myself.

He barked a laugh.

"Are you finished?" he asked, noticed my discarded plate.

I nodded, grimacing at the food. "I am so not hungry right now. Plus, that woman looks like she's trying to usher us out. Didn't this place close for eating hours about forty minutes ago?"

Edward followed my gaze to the lady behind the canteen. The whole place was deserted, except for us.

"I'll deal with it," he promised.

He stood, pulling out my chair for me so I could follow suit.

"You never did tell me," I remembered as we strolled back out to reception. "What was the man in the elevator thinking?"

Edward's face flickered with the memory. "Nothing much—just interesting memories. He had a great life. He's dying now, though," he said, his voice lowering. "It's a shame; he was quite honourable."

"Oh." That was horrible. "How was he honourable?"

"He'd been in the war," he explained to me. "He saved so many people—he was so brave. Many lived thanks to him. When he got back home, it was to the news that his wife and child had died."

My breath hitched in horror. "That's so sad," I breathed.

Edward's arm wrapped around my waist in comfort.

"He's happy now," he told me. "He's proud of his life. So many good things to outweigh the bad."

That made me feel less horrified, but I was still frowning in thought when I realized we were heading in the opposite direction to the one I had assumed.

"Where are we going?"

Edward grinned. "I thought we could take a little detour. See what's around this place. Are you up for some adventure?"

I blinked. "Sure. Why not. Adventure in a hotel—what fun."

He slowed, finally coming to a stop next to a brown wall. It was quite around—just the two of us.

"It can be fun," he said slyly, sliding me effortlessly along so I was against the wall. He grinned at me, the arm around my waist tightening.

"Really," I gasped, trying to slow down my pulse that had just hammered right up. Neither his proximity nor his eyes helped me. I could feel his breath on my face, smell his delightful scent, see the full depths of his scorching, hypnotic eyes.

"Really," he whispered, his other arm finding me as well and pulling me closer to him. Wrapped up in his arms, it was hard to think of anything else.

He bent his head, pressing his cheek against mine so he could speak into my ear.

"I promised you we would have an awesome time, didn't I?" he breathed, his hand sliding down my back, pressing me closer to him.

I held very still; I didn't think I could move properly, anyway.

"Something like that," I managed to get out a little breathlessly.

He laughed lowly, so quietly, but the vibrations went straight into my ear and shivered down my spine.

I could feel his lips move, brushing down my cheek until he reached my neck. My arms shook a little, but his were as sure as ever. Softly, carefully, he traced a trail back up my neck with his nose, all the while his breath raising goose bumps on my flesh.

His mouth found my ear; I stopped breathing while he softly kissed it, his lips icy and delightfully smooth. One of his large hands moved up, curling around my neck to hold me in place. I closed my eyes, my breathing becoming ridiculously loud, but his was quickening, too. And then I almost gasped in surprise, because of both his actions and the feelings they stirred in his next move.

Quickly, but almost hesitantly, his tongue made contact with my ear, sliding smoothly around the shell. I had never felt anything like it; my stomach tightened, knotted, and I almost let out a moan.

I froze out of embarrassment to what I had been close to doing.

Edward felt my stiffness and leant back, dropping his hands from around me. I was gasping for air, not having gotten any in the last moment.

He was breathless slightly, too. His eyes were on mine wide ones, taking in my expression carefully.

"Sorry," he apologized, running a hand through his dishevelled hair.

"No, no," I stuttered, swallowing, my throat dry. "That was . . . nice." That was an understatement.

He half smiled, shaking his head. Then he sighed.

"Well, I did promise you adventure, right?"

I cocked my head to the side.

"Right," I agreed cautiously, a little wary.

He was back to grinning. "Well, let's check some of this place out."

I laughed. "Lead the way, maestro."

**It is late, late, late! I need to go to sleepy-byes. Sorry if my writing is lame at the moment, I'll get back into the kick of things soon enough. **

**R&R pleeeaseee :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**BURP**_. _(This is long, but you might want to read it anyway. I need sympathy.)

**Oh, god, I have been recovering from deep and unsettling shock. The other day I went into the kitchen, beginning to feel a little peckish—it was coming up to lunch time—and I turn to the fridge and stand on something with my left slipper (it is FREEZING!) and I'm like "Oh, what's that?".**

**So, naturally, I look down.**

**There's a pause, filled only with the sound of my sister playing Guitar Hero in the lounge; background noise.**

**And then I'm screaming hysterically, running into the other room and jumping up and down. I'm sort of laughing, sobbing tearless gasps, going into full hysterics. My sister runs up to me, guitar in hand and going "WHAT? WHAT IS IT? IS IT A SPIDER?"**

**Her face is amused, though, and a tad fearful. I'm glad I entertain her so when I'm almost going into a friggen' panic attack (I get them—sooooo not nice.) **

**I just can't tell her. Can't get the words out. Can't explain that I'm screaming about something infinitely **_**worse**_** than a little spider. **

**I can't say that I'm screaming because I innocently went into the kitchen to hunt up some food to then look down in confusion to see what the lump I stood on is, to see with my wide, shocked eyes a little, long tail and fur.**

**I stood on a DEAD MOUSE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE KITCHEN FLOOR.**

**When I eventually spit the words out, my sister's eyebrows shoot up, and she says, "Really? I went in there an hour ago and nothing was there." And then, "That's weird—we don't have mice or any poison or anything." And then, lastly, "Well, thank god it's not a spider."**

**(She really hates spiders.)**

Disclaimer: I most unfortunately don't own any of the characters of this story. That credit goes to the phenomenal Stephenie Meyer.

Authors note: This is my very first fanfic 

_**This story is set between the end of Twilight and the start of New Moon, in Bella's POV.**_

Chapter 18

When we finally reached our level after a good hour of hunting out the place—Edward continually pointing out places he was promising to take me to—I was surprised to see someone standing out in the hall. Edward had been very enthusiastic about our little trip away, but we hadn't been too long . . .

What I was so surprised to find was a very sullen-looking Mike.

"Mike," I said, the surprise evident in my voice as we walked up to him in the hall. He was standing outside the door marked '8', next to a huge sports bag, eyes on his feet. I'd never seen him dressed for this degree of cold weather before.

He looked up and met my gaze when I called his name.

"Oh, hey, Bella," he said, smiling a bit. The smile turned awkward when his eyes fell on a very quiet Edward by my side—my human friends were yet to accept the Cullens. I had a sneaking suspicion the only reason they'd agreed to this little outing was because of my involvement.

"How was the trip up? Did you find this place okay?" I asked to break the strained silence. "All of us are staying top floor," I added.

"Yeah, no problems," he murmured, frowning slightly. "I'm just not sure who I'm staying with yet."

"Well, do you have your key?" Maybe he was locked out.

"Tyler is arriving soon," Edward offered at almost exactly the same time. His voice was composed, smooth.

"Oh, well . . ." Mike took a deep breath, and then looked back to me. "Nah, I'm fine. Key's in the pocket."

His hair looked damp, a little darker than its usual light blond. Probably due to the light dusting of snow outside that had began to fall softly. I had seen it safely through a window. It was as close to it as I cared to get.

"So what are the room arrangements for you two?" And Mike's voice wasn't so offhand now. His bright blue eyes flickered to Edward's tall profile and back to mine quickly.

A light blush began to find its way to my cheeks, and I sucked in a deep breath to answer. It was as if he knew—maybe I was just paranoid. I tried to say it as lightly as possible. "Edward's with Jasper, just down there." I pointed my arm out, hoping I didn't look too guilty.

"Oh, that's . . . nice." He looked a bit perkier, like a load had been taken off his shoulders. "What number are you?"

"Thirteen."

"Ah. Unlucky number . . . What are you guys heading to do now?"

"Take another walk, actually," Edward answered before I could. "Bella just needs to get her jacket."

I would have protested—walk indeed—but the heavy awkwardness that seemed to murk in the air was getting to me.

Mike nodded slowly. "Okay, then. Any idea when everyone else is coming?"

"Soon," I told him, frowning as I thought back. I ignored the mild frustration I could feel coming off Edward. I knew he wouldn't say anything, and he would have to be a good boy and learn some patience. "Jess, Ang and Ben will be last. But hey, we're all staying up here!"

My enthusiasm sounded lame, even to me own ears. "Maybe you could get something to eat; are you hungry? Or would you like to walk with us?"

Mike grimaced, and only spared one look at Edward who had his lips pressed into a tight line. At least he still looked somewhat polite.

"Nah, it's fine. I'll go check out the slopes." The first real smile filled with some sort of excitement lit his face. Boys. He shrugged, nudging his bag with his foot. "I have to unpack first."

"Okay, then," I smiled. He seemed pleased. "I'll see you soon." I waved, and Edward steered me smoothly around him, walking towards my door.

"Alice is waiting inside," he murmured quietly. "Then we'll go."

I rolled my eyes, hoping he couldn't see. He opened the door to my room silently, waiting for me to walk inside. I did, and found Alice sprawled out on the couch, flipping through what looked like a stack of information.

"Hey, Alice," I said happily, stepping closer to see what she was doing. "What's up?"

Edward came up behind my silently. Alice sat up straighter, and flicked her head in our direction. Her amber eyes took in our forms with shrewd speculation.

"Oh," she said. Her tone was brisk. "There you two are. I've been waiting for you." She sniffed, and then sorted the pile of papers into an immaculate pile, making sure it was exact. She placed it on the table while I waited warily for her to elaborate.

"Well, hurry up and sit down. Both of you. Now." She avoided eye contact, waiting for us to do her bidding.

I shot a look at Edward, but he had his lips pressed together like he was trying not to smile. He did as his sister said at once; I followed, brow crinkled and trying to think what we'd done wrong.

We sat opposite her, waiting. In the back of my mind, I recognized that it was quite amusing, seeing Edward being bossed around by someone as small as Alice. But the larger part was contemplating my excuse for the something that had upset her.

"So, Edward, have a nice time out?" she asked, still not meeting my questioning gaze, but looking squarely into the eyes of her brother.

"Yes, thank you," Edward murmured. His lips twitched, still fighting that smile.

"No, I won't," Alice snapped, foreseeing Edward's next comment. "You can wait patiently, buddy, because you have some serious grovelling coming up and I'm letting you off the hook lightly." She shook her head and sighed, rolling her eyes to the ceiling as if she was telling off a child.

"Alice," I began, but she interrupted me.

"Not now, Bella. You've been very hurtful, so I think you can wait, too." Her words took me aback, even though it wasn't said as sharply as it had been when directed at Edward.

"Alice," Edward said, and he wasn't cut off. "I don't think you should force her. Wasn't this your idea in the first place?"

Alice sniffed again. "Yes," she said reluctantly. "But"—she held her hand up, stopping the flow of words from coming off Edward's tongue—"I specifically told you, didn't I? It's not fair!"

I looked between the both of them, my head going back and forth as I tried to decipher the secret. Both of them weren't paying any attention to me; they were both glaring at each other.

"Hey," I said weakly in a teasing voice, trying to defuse the sudden hostility. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Alice turned her head to mine. "I got under the distinct impression that you were planning some secret little swapping game with room partners, Bella," she retorted. Her head whipped back to Edward. "I share with Jazz _all the time_! You get Bella every other night and you are complaining about an insignificant portion of time that I have been allotted . . ."

My mouth hung open.

"Alice, that's all very well, but you can't make her go—"

"And you two went off on that little trip before! To the cottage! And who made that possible? Honestly, it's pretty selfish if you are considering that I will just step aside and let you take over _my_ room partner . . ."

"Wow! Okay!" I held my hands up, trying to get them to stop. "Back up a minute—can you please, both of you, stop talking like I'm not present to this conversation?"

Now both their eyes were on me. I shifted in my seat.

I felt guilty, of course, about the whole Alice issue. But there had to be a way . . .

"Maybe we can come up with a compromise?" I suggested quietly.

"That's right," said Alice eagerly. "I've already got one."

"And it's not going to happen," Edward interjected.

She threw a withering glance his way. "Would you let Bella hear it?"

Edward sighed, looking resigned. I leant forward in my seat. "What is it?"

"I'm not going to be all controlling"—she threw a face at Edward, implying things—"because I want you both to be happy. Especially you, Bella. And I guess I already suspected as much . . ." She sighed, as if we were both sad creatures. "Because you two are always like this. But to go behind my back!" She took a deep breath, outrage in her eyes. "Look; I'm staying with Bella one night out of the four, okay?"

I blinked. "Oh—we're staying four nights, are we?"

I was ignored.

"That part is fine," Edward said patiently, "but no to the other request. It is silly and I'm not doing it."

Alice pouted, losing all her fierceness immediately. It was like the fight had disappeared and they were simply negotiating now. About things that involved me.

"Please?" Alice begged. "I won't be annoying—I swear! It'll be fun!"

"Can you _please_ tell me what's going on?" I asked.

Edward looked at me. "You will be with Alice one night—I'm assuming that is alright with you. Am I correct?"

There was a pause.

"Oh, right," I muttered. "Of course that is."

"But there is one more thing . . ."

"No there isn't, Alice," Edward said.

She glared at him. "We are all going to that games night tomorrow! All of us. And it is costumed, so we have to organize that . . ."

"What?" I gasped.

She pursed her lips. "Stop being such killjoys, both of you. I can _see_ that it will be fun. Just like this trip. And both of you are kind of rejecting me at the moment, so I might need some reassurance of your love . . ."

Edward snorted. "Stop being so dramatic, Alice," he told her.

I felt bad, though. I knew Alice was only joking, but I was being a horrible friend.

"I'm sorry, Alice," I said quietly. "I didn't mean it that way—I don't mind. I can stay with you."

She raised her eyebrows delicately at me, and then laughed lightly, a tinkle of bells.

"Bella!" she said. "Silly, I knew this was going to happen. I don't even need extra sight for that—you are both so predictable! I was just putting a show to see how it would pan out . . ."

Well, that explained Edward's attitude to the whole thing. I was wondering why he wasn't showing any sign of repent.

"But . . ."

"But nothing, Bella. This is still our room in the day, and for one fabulous night I have you all to myself. What's not to like? We even have an event coming up tomorrow to keep us entertained—"

"Ah," said Edward. "Only we're not going."

Alice stuck out her tongue. "Please?" she whined. "I'll be good, I promise."

He seemed to measure up her expression for one long minute, and then he sighed.

"As you wish, then," he conceded, rolling his eyes.

"_Yes_!" Alice clapped her hands together excitedly, looking like and angel. She jumped up from the couch. "I'm going to catch Jasper—he's divulged in video games already." She laughed. "Emmett's with Rose, by the way," she said, directing this bit of information to Edward. "Trying to get her to cheer up a little, I think . . ."

Edward's face hardened a bit, but he nodded once.

"Have fun!" she trilled, and danced lithely out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

I collapsed back on the couch.

"That was confusing," I murmured.

Edward laughed. "Sure," he replied, lightly stroking my hair, "but it was worth the results."

And he grinned at me.

Hmmm. I'm rather sure it was. "Game night?"

"Yes," and his voice wasn't as enthusiastic. "Themed, naturally. Just fabulous."

I laughed. "Can't wait to see what Alice has in store for you . . ."

"Silly Bella," he commented, leaning towards me. "I'd be more afraid what she has in mind for _you_."

I gulped, and he swooped down to kiss my throat.

"It will look rather gorgeous, actually."

And suddenly I was sure I could take whatever Alice had in store.

**Hmm. Funny how things unfold, hey? I don't plan any of this, it just sort of . . . happens. Is that alright?**

**Ta. xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**I know it's been ages, but I'm just really busy with other things I'm writing at the moment, so it takes me a while to get back into this one. But I'm doing it now! Just because I love you all so very much :)**

Disclaimer: I most unfortunately don't own any of the characters of this story. That credit goes to the phenomenal Stephenie Meyer.

Authors note: This is my very first fanfic 

_**This story is set between the end of Twilight and the start of New Moon, in Bella's POV.**_

Chapter 19

"Well it seems like Alice has taken no time at all to settle into things," I said to Edward as she came into view. I spoke quietly, in a muted voice, but she still heard me and raised her head to stick her tongue out in my direction before settling back into things with Esme.

We were on our walk. In the snow. Where it was freezing and wet and so very _white_.

Only I had to admit, it wasn't as bad as it could be. I hadn't ventured anywhere near where the real snow started. Edward promised me I didn't have to at all, but I had a dreadful inkling that I probably would eventually. No, we were just taking a walk around the enclosed areas where there were trees to stifle the wind a bit, and the long row of shops that continued on in a straight line until they curved, meeting up with the huge hotel. They were undercover slightly, tucked up neatly against each other and were raised several feet up off the ground. At regular intervals there were a few steps leading up onto the wooden sidewalk. And that was where Alice was: sitting back glamorously outside some sort of café with Esme at one of the tables cluttered together out front.

A few others were scattered around them, but it seemed everyone had the idea of trying to put as much space between them and the beautiful duo as possible in such little area.

And the both of them did look good, but Alice was something completely different.

She looked like a movie star on vacation, the way she seemed so elegantly perched on the seat, a discarded coffee cup on the table and thick, black frames wrapped around her eyes. Most-likely-real diamonds sparkled off them in the very dull light. Her clothing was neat and stylish and absolutely screamed expensive.

She had long gloves on and a superior expression gracing her delicately beautiful face. Esme sat next to her, stunning in her grace also, but with a less show-off demeanour. More subtle despite the size difference.

I couldn't see from here—on what probably used to be stone path but was now covered in slush—what they were doing.

Edward chuckled. His arm that was securely around my waist tightened even further. "She's enjoying herself. Alice knows how to have a good time wherever she goes."

I sighed and pressed myself closer to him. I was padded in so much of Alice's clothing that I could barely feel the coolness of his skin.

We trailed along together, coming closer to Alice and Esme as we passed more shops. I was staring down in discouragement at the snow on the ground, trying to kick it out of my way as I walked.

"Jessica and Ben and Angela will be here sooner than they first expected," Edward told me casually. "And Tyler and Lauren have arrived."

"Hmmm" was my brilliant reply. I was surprisingly uninterested in the whereabouts of my human friends for the moment. I was more wondering about his family, as usual, than anything else.

"So if those two are here, where are the rest? Emmett and Carlisle and all that?" I asked as we passed Esme and Alice. They looked up in recognition, Esme's smile warm and comforting. Alice just raised her hand grandly, smiling lazily, barely moving an inch.

We kept walking.

"All of them except Carlisle are outside somewhere. I can hear Emmett's laugh from here—he's enjoying himself and has given up reasoning with Rosalie for the moment," he admitted reluctantly. "Jazz and him are having a snow fight. Away from people, of course, because they're acting like animals."

I grinned, imagining. "And Carlisle?" I pressed.

"Waiting for the others to arrive to direct them. I'm not all too confident on how he will be received, though. They'll be surprised, definitely." Amusement laced his voice towards the end as he anticipated my friends' reaction when they bumped into an over-friendly Carlisle.

I couldn't help but find the image pretty amusing, too.

"Did you want to go in anywhere?" Edward asked after a minute of silent strolling. He didn't seem to mind the pace I was going at one bit. "To give yourself a break—you've been doing so well out here."

I knew him well enough to know he was teasing me a bit.

"Just a little farther," I said in a firm voice. I could do that. I _would_ do that.

He pressed his lips together to keep from smiling at my stubbornness. I didn't look at him, concentrating minutely at how I placed my feet on the ground with each step.

"Come on, Bella," he urged finally. "You're getting cold."

I hadn't noticed, but his words were true. Despite my thick, warm clothing, the icy chill was beginning to seep through and I was shivering. I flexed my hands. They felt stiff, almost numb.

"Let's go in here," Edward suggested, steering me towards the nearest stairs. I followed without complaint.

He pulled me along, into the nearest door without glancing at the sign declaring what it was. He was anxious, wanting me to get warm.

And it _was_ better inside, almost immediately so. It was darker inside, so harder to see by, but there was obviously heating and for that I was grateful.

I looked around curiously as my shivers slowly began to subside. The shop was small, with dark floorboards and panelled walls. It was pretty empty. A long golden counter stretched across the wall, with a young girl manning it from behind. I tried to ignore the gaping she was giving us.

"Is this better?" Edward was looking at me, worried, his brow puckered as he scrutinised my face.

"This is great," I assured him. I could feel the warmth flooding through me, thawing out my frozen limbs. I smiled up at him in encouragement to show him just how much better I was.

"Hmmm," he said. Then he turned, facing the back of the store. He looked at me from the corner of his eye. "Want to take a look around?"

"Sure," I agreed easily. I took one quicker glance at the girl behind the counter, but she was only staring at Edward now. I tried to not let that bother me as I followed him over towards the odd assortment of shelving and display cases.

It held some pretty strange things, and as my eyes scanned the things for sale I couldn't find any particular type of anything. It looked more like a tourist shop than anything else I could compare it to.

Edward stood next to me, still bothered, anxiously rubbing my arm up and down in hopes of keeping me warm. I looked into a display case we were next to, peering through the glass to see what it contained.

It was a jewellery display. Sparkling stones flaunted themselves as they glimmered seductively against the black satin. It seemed out of place, having expensive jewels in such a wet, drab place. But then again, it was probably a hit tourist trap. Why else would Alice have picked it?

Edward's voice interrupted my flow of thought.

"See anything you like?"

His tone was smooth, silky, and almost careful. I stared for one more moment at the jewellery, my eyes scanning the pretty accessories as he looked with me over my shoulder.

"No," I sighed, taking his hand in mine and quickly hurrying us over to a shelf filled with cheap figurines. His interest had made me instantly nervous; I didn't need him to get in his head the idea that I wanted anything like that. That would be terrible, and not just because it would make me feel horribly guilty.

Together, Edward and I hunted through the small collection of things, making comments every now and then on some of the stranger things. There was a wooden mask that looked positively terrifying—why anyone would want that on their wall was beyond me—and a shrivelled up pot plant that looked like it had seen better days. But there was also interesting pottery, and a good collection of books.

And I was warm now, definitely. Edward's firm grip on my hand still didn't bother me with its temperature, nor his icy breath as he whispered things quietly into my ear.

"Ready to go?" he asked me as we neared the door again.

"Yes," I replied. "Are we going to go find Angela?"

He chuckled. It seemed rather surreal, the fact I was discussing meeting up with my human friend as he was vacating with me in all his godly glory. I stared at him for a minute, smiling a little, forgetting I was waiting for an answer.

"What is it?" he grinned, a confused line drawn on his brow. He was puzzled, but smiling in response to my own.

"Nothing," I said lightly. I felt myself blush, but I pushed aside embarrassment for later. "You do know you're perfect, right?"

He looked into my eyes, grasping rather quickly that I was being completely serious. His smile was calm now, not a grin, but matched my own in its peacefulness and the fact we both knew how much we needed the other. His expression was so fiercely beautiful it made my breath go funny.

"You do know that I love you, right?" he said in response.

I let out my breath and laughed once. "I know."

He nodded slowly, smirking, brushing the length of my cheek with his fingers. "Then let's get out of here."

I grinned, and even the cold eyes of the shop girl on my back as we headed back out into the cold wasn't enough to stop me smiling.

"What colour do you like better, Bella?"

I looked up when I heard my name, but I was lacking any curiosity for why it had been said. I craned my neck forward to look at what was on the table.

"Neither, actually."

Alice sighed dramatically, making a small pencilled note on the side of the paper she was focusing all her attention on for the moment.

I sat back into the couch, opening up the only book I had thought to bring with me again, spreading it wide between my hands.

"Red it is, then," she sighed, flipping another sheet over so she could study the back of it. Alice was at the table in one of the three small chairs, going over her designs for my "costume" that I apparently needed to wear for this "game night" thing. Not that she let me really see any of it, because it was supposed to be a surprise. Not that I really cared to see it, either.

"Tell me," I said, still staring at the book. "What exactly does this night tomorrow involve?"

"Oh, well you have to dance," she said matter-of-factly.

I froze for a second, and, in sensing my horror, Alice laughed. "Just joking," she assured me. "It's not that bad—it's designed to be a way people on vacation can meet other people doing the same thing. It's supposed to be a gathering where you can meet new people; it's very friendly. There are just the traditional games: poker, cards . . . you get the point."

I frowned, hesitating as I slowly turned the page. "But why is it in costume?" Like I needed another reason to feel completely idiotic.

"Because it gives the whole thing more spirit," Alice sniffed. "Now, do tell me: are you wanting your hair up or down?"

I groaned, trying to concentrate on the story being told on the pages of my novel. It was bad enough having to wear a costume in the first place; going through the motions of designing it was torture.

"I need an answer!" Alice sang.

"Fine," I huffed. "I want both—so you're going to have to make the decision for me." See what she would make of _that_.

"You are so stubborn, Bella," Alice said lightly. "Can't you see I was finally giving you a choice in the matter of how I dress you? And instead of seizing the moment, the rare opportunity, you throw the choice back in my face.

"Very well. _I'm_ going to decide, and you will be wearing your hair—"

"Fine!" I exclaimed, snapping the book closed. I finally turned and looked at the smug smile on Alice's face. "I will wear it down, alright?"

She smiled sweetly, ticking something in her notes. "Down it is."

I looked down dejectedly.

"Oh, cheer up!" Alice told me. "It's not the end of the world; I promise you'll look great."

I sighed. "I know," I mumbled unwillingly. "And I guess I'm sort of sorry." I looked back up at her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Alice said immediately. "You're going to explain why you seem so glum."

"Right," I muttered. "Well, you can't let this one slip, Alice. I guess if Edward finds out it doesn't matter, although he'll feel like it's his fault." I could see I was getting ahead of myself, so I took a deep breath. "Is Rosalie really angry at me, or about this trip?"

Alice's eyebrows rose, and she made a little "O" with her lips. Then she bit her lip. "She's not _thrilled_," she said, "about either. But don't worry about it; she'll get over it. I wouldn't let her mood ruin your time, Bella," she added quite seriously. "Nobody is angry at you, at least not for a reason."

I looked at her, and knew she was telling the truth. One of the great things about Alice was she was very sincere. She killed me a lot of the time, but I was really thankful towards her, and for approving of me so strongly.

"Okay," sighed. "I guess that's the best I can hope for, right?"

Alice's expression softened, and she leant over the table to hold my hand comfortingly. "If it's any consolation, you'll look better than Rose tomorrow. I'm making sure of _that_."

I laughed. "Yeah," I said, but in no way agreeing with her. What she said was an impossibility.

"Don't worry," Alice urged. She settled back into her seat. "If you want any distractions, you can help me with the collar on Edward's outfit; it's really annoying me at the moment . . ."

I smiled. "Thanks, but I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise." I faked horror at the thought. "I think I'm actually going to take a bath; it's getting late."

And so it was. The day had long gone, as had the arrival of everyone else. I had caught up with Jessica and Angela, and was glad to do so. They seemed rather excited, and I didn't know if that was because of our location or the family that had invited them. I guessed the latter.

Alice nodded. "Alright—he won't be here too soon, though," she told me. "The boys won't let him."

I shook my head, getting up from the sofa. All the curtains were drawn in our room, after we had both witnessed a beautiful sunset over the snowy slopes from the balcony. And I was glad that it was so warm inside; I would never have guessed, if I had been transported here, that we were in subzero temperatures.

"I've really enjoyed being with you," I told her truthfully as I made my way into our shared room. "So thanks."

Alice's answering laugh was light and fantastic. "Same to you. Now go enjoy that bath."

I smiled and went into the bathroom.

Alice sat with me on my bed, reliving some of her past history in hushed tones. We had been talking for about half an hour, just enough time for my then-wet hair to dry. I was lying down, under the blankets, my pyjamas already on and tiredness beginning to sweep through my lethargic body.

I watched her as she smiled, and couldn't help smiling myself. So when she started to move, I frowned in confusion.

"Where are you going?" I demanded as she sprang lightly off my bed. The mattress didn't even shift from the weight taken off it.

"Out," she told me. "Jazz wants me, and Edward will be here very soon, okay?"

I processed that, and then nodded sleepily. "Okay. But you're going to finish that story tomorrow."

She laughed. "Sure thing," she said.

"Night," I yawned.

She leant over me and pecked me lightly on my cheek that wasn't mashed into one of the many, huge, fluffy pillows. Then she danced back.

"Sweet dreams!" I heard her sing, and then she was gone.

I sighed contently and nuzzled the pillow in comfort. The bed was dream-like. As had the bath been. I was sure to miss this place when I got back home.

I was waiting for him to come, hoping he'd be quick so I wasn't too sleepy when he arrived. But each second felt like a long hour, and before I knew it my eyes were drooping closed and my breath was slowing into a deep pattern.

I woke with a scream.

OoooOOOoohh. Tell me what you think! There will be more on the other peeps other than just Edward and Alice next chappie, I think, anyway, so don't worry if you're wondering what they're getting up to.

**I need to go kick my sister off the computer now (I'm on the laptop) so I can play my music at an annoyingly loud volume at such an inappropriate hour :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**I know it's been ages since I updated with some worthy material, but I've been pretty busy and just out of it. I am terribly sorry, but if I get enough responses for this chapter, the next one will most likely be huge. Because a lot is going to happen—I'm not going to split it all up.**

Disclaimer: I most unfortunately don't own any of the characters of this story. That credit goes to the phenomenal Stephenie Meyer.

Authors note: This is my very first fanfic 

_**This story is set between the end of Twilight and the start of New Moon, in Bella's POV.**_ Chapter 20

_I was waiting for him to come, hoping he'd be quick so I wasn't too sleepy when he arrived. But each second felt like a long hour, and before I knew it my eyes were drooping closed and my breath was slowing into a deep pattern._

_I woke with a scream._

"Bella," a voice called to me. I couldn't see where from. The twisted, sick smile playing on a pair of cold, pale lips blocked my view of everything else.

If there _was_ anything else. At that moment, all there was was the knowledge of danger, the smell of fear; the sound of approaching footsteps as these two things became even more dominant.

I tried to scream aloud but something was blocking my throat.

"Bella?!"

There it was again; the sound of something other. Something safe. I couldn't find it; I needed to reach it.

All there was was the blackness, and the smile; a smile that revealed a set of perfectly straight teeth . . . Death was approaching rapidly fast and all I could do was sense that sure fact knowledge.

Then there was the shaking: all of a sudden I was being shook, roughly jerked about. My throat hurt and I didn't know why.

And that was when my eyes shot open.

"Bella!"

Realization hit me with a crippling force, and the knowledge that I was indeed screaming—a high, blood-curdling shriek—came to my attention and I broke it off with heavy gasps. My forehead was sticky with sweat, my heart pumping wildly. My eyes spun wildly, looking for it.

"Shhh, Bella. Bella?"

I stared up in front of me, taking in for the first time that something was right in front of my face. I swallowed, noting my throat was dry and parched.

"Edward?"

His face was there, inches from my own. Eyes alarmed and frightened, he had his arms wrapped tightly around my form.

"I'm right here, Bella." He tried to make his voice soothing, but it was rough from the anxiety. "I'm right here with you."

I panted, trying to catch my breath as I struggled to believe it was all just a horrible, horrible nightmare. It had seemed so real.

"Shh, you're alright now," he soothed, his wintry hand brushing the length of my forehead and getting the hair out of my face. "I'm here, it's alright."

I nodded roughly, still gasping weakly. His eyes were troubled as they looked down at me.

Edward held onto me tightly, murmuring words of comfort as he slowly rocked us back and forth. He was trying to clam me enough so I could speak.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" he whispered when my breathing was getting back under control. "It wasn't real."

I scrunched my eyes up tightly, resting my head against his hard chest. His scent was reassuring in so many ways. "Mmm," I sighed, feeling my body wind down.

He brushed the back of my head in comfort, and I felt his lips press into my hair.

"Tell me what's wrong," he said gently. "Tell me what's upsetting you."

I shivered, a flash of the nightmare resurfacing in a split second flashback. I forced myself to get a grip and sighed.

"Nothing," I mumbled, shaking my head back and forth. "It was nothing . . ."

But it obviously was _something_. Why was it happening _now_? It had been weeks.

"I thought," I croaked. "I thought I was back there again . . ."

"Back where?" Edward asked gently.

"In the ballet studio," I whispered.

He was silent for a moment, and I counted the quiet noises of his breathing until he spoke again. "Does this happen often?" he asked finally, moving his arm from around me so he could look down at my face and touch it lightly.

I shook my head vehemently. "No, no," I muttered, staring straight into his troubled eyes. "Not at all. That's why it was so strange. I swear it was real."

"He's not coming back, Bella," Edward said quietly.

"I know that," I insisted. "I can hardly control my dreams though."

"Shhhh," he murmured again. "I know. I'm so sorry." He was always apologizing.

It was still and silent for another moment. The silence was heavy and yet peaceful at the same time. The horror of the nightmare was already beginning to fade.

"I'm so tired," I sighed.

"Are you ready to sleep again?" he inquired in a worried tone.

"Mmmmm," I murmured. "I think so—but it doesn't really matter, either way." I scrunched my face up. "I don't think I have a choice."

He laughed quietly. The sound was lovely and pushed me towards unconsciousness even more.

"I have something for you," he whispered after a moment of quiet. Now that was sure something that would make me forget about stalking sadistic vampires.

If I had been a dog, my ear would have picked up. As it were, the fatigue was pushed away slightly and replaced by weariness.

"Something?" I repeated hollowly. I cracked an eyelid open and noted his expression; smooth, careful, and also a little excited.

He pursed his lips, weighing up _my_ expression. "Well," he said slowly, "I know how you are with gifts, but I was hoping we could overlook it just this once."

I groaned. "So it _is_ a gift," I grumbled.

"You could sound a little more enthused," he chastised me.

I took a deep breath, staring into his eyes as I commanded myself to cam down. He met my gaze evenly.

"Alright," I finally said. "You can give it to me—but only if you swear you didn't spend much."

He chuckled, brushing along the crease in my forehead with the tip of his finger. It smoothed out under his touch. "I'm hardly going to tell you how much it cost," he reprimanded me. "How bad would my manners be then? You're going to have to trust me." He shifted, moving my weight off his arm so it pressed more fully against the bed, and sat up in a fluid movement that barely jostled the bed.

"I'll be right back," he told me. "You do your best to try to not freak out."

"Right on it," I muttered.

He laughed and promptly disappeared.

It only took a second, barely enough time for me to panic and imagine all the outrageous things he could have purchased me. But then again, I _did_ trust Edward not to get me something that would make me feel awkward.

He was back and on my bed and grinning. He looked very pleased with himself. Real enjoyment danced in his eyes and I couldn't believe was lucky enough to get someone as perfect as him.

I sat up a bit, detangling my legs from the blankets.

I waited, and Edward eyed me carefully. He seemed a little hesitant now that I was about to receive my gift, and that made my heart flutter feebly. But the excitement won out over the hesitance, and he handed me a small parcel that fit neatly into both my hands without a word.

It was wrapped up in old fashioned brown paper, string tied into a neat bow atop. I didn't know why, but it was prettier than any other wrapping I'd ever seen. It just suited him.

"Wrapping?" I noted, touching the bow with my fingers.

Edward nodded. "What type of gift would it be without it?"

I pursed my lips and exhaled through my nose.

"Do you want me to open it?" he suggested helpfully.

I gave him a pointed look and very deliberately tugged on the string. The bow opened, and I turned the package over so I could open it. I carefully dispelled of the paper, and took a good look at what was in my hands.

I was highly aware of Edward's gaze locked on my face, but I didn't care enough to be self-conscious. I was too busy staring at awe at the light silk robe caressing my hands with its softness.

"What is _this_?" I breathed in wonder. I tore my eyes up from it to look into Edward's eyes.

He seemed sceptical. He took the garment from my hands and held it up for my inspection.

"It's actually a kimono," he explained. "Well, sort of, I guess. I found it and thought . . ."

"It's so pretty," I laughed weakly.

His eyes appraised me hopefully. "You like it?"

"Of course," I got out a little shakily. The prospect of not liking it was deemed highly impossible. It was a light, lilac-blue, with intricate designs of flowers and birds and pretty patterns entwined throughout the fabric with gold. And it was as fabulous as it was unexpected.

"Do you want to try it on?" Edward asked.

"Really?" I knew it sounded stupid, but I couldn't see myself in it. It was also a bit embarrassing, for a reason I couldn't explain.

"What's the point in having it if you aren't going to wear it? You're in your pyjamas, it's the perfect time."

I swallowed. I felt horribly unsure and worried as my self-conscious side spoke up."What if I look silly?"

He rolled his eyes. "Just put it on, Bella."

I took it from his hands again and sat up on my knees. Inspecting it more closely, I realized the tag on it was printed in a different language. This was certainly no lucky pickup as he claimed.

Edward helped my slide it on over my shoulders and I flicked my hair out of the way. It did seem silly, wearing something so beautiful over my ratty sweats.

It wasn't a full length one; propped up on my knees, and the fabric only just pooled around them. It was just right.

"Perfect," he stated. I glanced up at him and blushed.

"You think?"

He nodded once, and then scrunched his nose up with a grin. "Definitely. Now get back into bed, you're getting cold."

I rolled my eyes and scooted over so Edward could tuck me up in blankets again. I made a move to remove the robe, but his gentle hands stopped me. "Why don't you leave it on," he suggested calmly.

"I don't want to ruin it," I explained as I shrugged my shoulders out from it.

His lips pressed into a hard line and he muttered, "What's the point in having it if you aren't going to wear it?" so lowly I supposed I wasn't supposed to hear. But he helped me out of it anyway, placing it on the bedside table.

"Now you should sleep," he told me, holding my close to his body. I felt thoroughly contented right where I was. "I'm impressed," he added in my ear. "You accepted that very graciously."

I smiled, closing my eyes. "Yeah, well don't get used to it," I sighed out sleepily.

He chuckled quietly. "That's a promise. Oh, and just a little warning in advance—tomorrow is—"

"'_Game night'_," I finished for him. "I know, remember? I do share this room with Alice."

He paused, and didn't answer right away. I dragged one eyelid open to stare at him, suspicious of his silence.

"What?" His face was carved, perfectly still, but his eyes were giving something away. "Tell me," I demanded.

He sighed. The cool air washed deliciously over my face. "That's wasn't what I was going to say," he said cautiously.

"Tell me," I repeated in a mockingly whiny tone. "I want to know."

He sighed again, now reluctant. "You _are_ right, but tomorrow is also the day we're all going skiing. Or at least, out in the snow. You don't have to if you don't want—but I just thought to warn you of Alice's plans." He moved closer to me. "Also, that's not just a Cullen expedition. Our friend's are very eager to see you."

I groaned and shut me eyes. "Oh joy."

He laughed.

"Worry about it in the morning," he suggested.

And I was too tired to answer back. I took his advice, curling up snugly and allowing the now-peaceful weariness to wash over me as sleep took me under its wing.

**Now, I was like, 'What would Edward get Bella?' It was a hard decision, because normal things wouldn't cut it; jewellery would be so understated for their relationship, and all little trinkets and doodads were out. And I actually have a kimono myself, but it's pink, and I got it from my dad's ex-girlfriend who is Malaysian—and it's absolutely beautiful. And I wear it in the summer over my pj's when it's really hot, because it's so light, seeing as it's silk.**

**So I hope that wasn't too disagreeable with anyone. I did try! **

**ALSO: Thanks for sticking with this! I swear not to take that long posting up again!!!**


End file.
